The Daughter Of Rachel Mason
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Chloe Mason the daughter of Rachel Mason, fiercely protective of her mum Chloe would do anything for her mum. What happens when Max Tyler joins and manipulates Chloe into sleeping with him to get Rachel out the school. When Phillip and Chris Mead find out will Chloe end the affair or has she fallen in love with Max
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I Own only Chloe Mason and my storylines, Everything Else Belongs Too Shed Media and the BBC._

_A/N - This Is the first story I've uploaded onto ffn and it's about Rachel Mason Having A Daughter who sleeps with Max Tyler._

Chloe Mason, the 15 year old daughter of headmistress Rachel Mason and the opposite too her mum where as Rachel had auburn coloured hair Chloe had blonde hair and always wore what she felt comfortable in.

"Chloe, you ready love?" Chloe had just finished her make-up and grinned "ready" leaving her room she saw her goody two shoes cousin Phillip "morning Phil" "Chloe" Chloe rolled her eyes "Chloe, come on" "I'm coming!". Rachel saw her daughter walking downstairs "Chloe what are you wearing?" "School uniform, why?" Rachel raised and eyebrow "Chloe seriously" Chloe grinned "there's nothing wrong with my uniform" Rachel rolled her eyes "come on, you don't wanna be late on your first day" Chloe smirked "yeah yeah".

Arriving at school Chloe saw her friends Chlo and Janeece "morning" Chlo grinned "morning blondie" Chloe rolled her eyes but grinned "how's things?" "Missing Donte like mad" Chloe sighed "come on Chlo, keep you spirits high" "how? Its hard watching him and Celine" "I know but how about as soon as this term is over me,you and Jan all go on a night out?" Chlo grinned "yeah, that would be great" Chloe grinned back at her "great stuff".

Chloe was getting bored in lesson so decided too text her friend Ben -

*Chloe - I'm boreed, why did I agree too come too school x

*Benny - because ur a good girl who always does as she's told :P x

*Chloe - hilarious aren't ya? Seriously really funny x :p

*Benny - u love me, how's ur mate Chlo? X

*Chloe - :D she's all good, y u fancy her? X

*Benny - teeny bit ;) X

*Chloe - haa, gonnaa go, teacher is givin me evils :D x

"Chloe, I hope that's not a phone" "erm nope?" "Because that's a poor why too stay your first day, a trip too the cooler" Chloe rolled her eyes "Miss why do you even teach French? You can barely speak English" Steph glared at Chloe "you are heading for a detention missy" "oh whoopee, not like I've never had a detention before" "right that's it, cooler now" Chloe grinned and followed Steph out of the class.

Rachel was walking through the school and past the cooler when she saw her daughter "Chloe? What are you doing here?" "Gobbing off too Haydock" "right why?" "Because she's a crap teacher who can't teach" Rachel sighed "Chloe, I know things must be hard right now but there's no reason to give your teacher's attitude" Chloe rolled her eyes "you know nothing! Just because you're my mum doesn't mean you know all my life" Rachel frowned "Chloe don't be like that" "no mum, just because you swoop in and take me from dad claiming you care" "I do care" Chloe was crying "no you don't, otherwise you would have been there for me when he was doing that" "Chloe if I had any idea then I would have gotten you out of there quicker" "yeah right, you were happy with the few visits every month" "that's not true Chloe" Chloe rolled her eyes "I needed you, I needed my mum!" Rachel sighed "come on, I'm taking you home" Chloe stood and gathered her stuff following her mum out of the cooler.

Rachel took Chloe home where she went straight too her room leaving Rachel worried when her phone rang -

(Phonecall)

Eddie - Rach is everything alright with Chloe?

Rachel - yeah, she's fine, she's not well

Eddie - oh right, hope she's alright soon

Rachel - thanks Eddie, listen I'm gonna go and check on her

Eddie - see you tomorrow Rach

(Phonecall)

Rachel hung up and sighed she knew Chloe wouldn't want to talk yet so she went to make a cup of coffee and Chloe's favourite hot chocolate for when she was ready too talk.

A/N - Soo Sorry Its Short, Hopee You Likeed It Xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hope You're Enjoying The Story x

Chloe had been seeing Bolton Smilie for a few weeks and she had too admit she was happy with him. That day Chloe woke up feeling ill "Chloe? Wake up love" Chloe groaned but she got out of bed and put on her uniform and went downstairs. Rachel saw her daughter looking incredibly pale "Chloe, you alright? You're looking pale" "I'm fine, we should be going yeah?" Rachel shook her head "its only 7:30" Chloe frowned "oh, right" "Chloe what's wrong? You've been quiet these last few days" "nothing mum I'm fine" "if you're sure" "I am.

Arriving at school Chloe saw her boyfriend "come here sexy girl" Chloe grinned and kissed Bolton full on the lips but pulled away 2seconds later "your lips taste weird" Bolton frowned "that's because I've been eating things you don't like" Chloe frowned "that means your breath would be weird, not your lips" "oh" Chloe pushed him away "who was she?" "Babe I don't know what you're going on about" Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah right, I know you're dumb but don't treat me like that" "Chloe I aint done anything" Chloe glared at him "stay away from me" Chloe then walked away leaving Bolton confused as too how Chloe found out.

Chlo was walking to lesson when Chloe ran past her "Chloe?" Chlo turned too follow her and. Went into the bathroom after her "what happened?" "Bolton, he's been cheating on me" Chlo gasped "with who?" Chloe shrugged "I don't know, why would he do that though?" Chlo sighed "he's a pig, he didn't know he had a good thing" Chloe scoffed "if I'm that good why would he cheat?" "I don't know but he obviously doesn't deserve you" Chloe sadly smiled "you remember what you said too me a few weeks ago?" Chloe shook her head "as soon as this term is over, me and you are gonna go on a massive night out and get totally hammered" Chloe smiled "I said that?" Chlo nodded "yeah and I'm holding you too that" Chloe grinned "thanks" "for what?" Chloe shrugged "being an amazing friend" "well duh, its gotta be done" Chloe laughed "come on, Budgen is gonna flip if we're late".

Chloe was sat in 's lesson when her phone vibrated, getting it out she saw a text from Bolton -

*Bolton - how did u find out?

*Chloe - oh please, it wud take an idiot too not figure it out

*Bolton - I'm sorry,

*Chloe - who was she?

*Bolton - it don't matter who she was,

*Chloe - it matters too me, so tell me

*Bolton - no

*Chloe - uve asked for this, I'll find out

Chloe put her phone away and carried on with her work.

After the lesson Chloe went looking for Chlo "I need your help" "with what?" "I wanna find out who the tart is" Chlo grinned "oh I'll help you" "good good" the girls then began trying to find out who Bolton cheated with.

"Oh my gosh, it was Michaela White" Chloe got angry "her? What's she got that I haven't?" Chlo shrugged "he's a waste" Chloe nodded.

Chloe went looking for Michaela "OI slag!" Michaela turned to Chloe "what?" "Enjoy jumping into bed with Bolton behind my back?" Michalea frowned "he told you?" Chloe scoffed "noOne had too tell me, I figured it out" Michalea paled "I'm sorry" "shove your apology, it means nothing" "I never meant it, it just happened" Chloe rolled her eyes "well it did so when he breaks your heart don't come running back too me" Michaela was crying "Chloe" "no save it, I'm not intrested" Chloe then walked up to where Bolton was and slapped him "don't bother talking too me again, you're nothing too me".

Rachel had heard about the drama between Chloe and Bolton so she went too speak with Chloe "sorry Tom, can I have a quick word with Chloe?" Tom nodded "of course, Chloe?" Chloe stood and followed her mum outside.

"What's this about?" "You know what Chloe" Chloe feigned innocence "what?" "You and Bolton, what's all that about?" "He's a cheating scumbag" "right and the slap?" "He deserved it" "noOne deserves a slap" "he did, for cheating" Rachel sighed "detention" "what? He deserved it though" "I don't care Chloe".

Chloe returned home after her detention and refused too talk to her mum "Chloe dinner will be done soon" "I really don't care" Rachel frowned "Chloe don't be like that and Eddie is coming over tonight" "oh whoope" Rachel sighed "go and do your homework, I'll call you when dinner is ready" "okay".

Chloe was up in her room when her phone rang -

(Phonecall)

Chloe - hello?

Chlo - hey, I wanted too see how you were doing after today

Chloe - I'm fine, made me realise what an idiot I was too trust Bolton Smilie, never again.

Chlo - don't blame you, what you doing?

Chloe - hiding from my mum, pretending to do homework

Chlo - oh right, Tom is taking me and Davina out for dinner, too help with GCSE's.

Chloe - cool, I got to go, dinner is done

(Phonecall)

Chloe went downstairs and saw Eddie there "hiya Chloe" Chloe glared at him "hi" Eddie smiled "heard about you and Bolton" Chloe rolled her eyes "whole school has" Rachel frowned "come on, dinner is done" Chloe sat at the table and waited for her dinner.

After dinner Chloe went for a shower and to get ready for bed. When she got into bed she started thinking of ways to get back at Bolton.

A/N - Yupp, There's Reddie Up Until I End Series 4 + Max Won't Leave Chloe's Life Because She Has His Daughter. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Enjoy The Update, The Minute I Update This Story On Wattpad I Will Update It On Ffn! X

Rachel had been on a week long course but she had been apprehensive about leaving Chloe home alone unattended so since herself and Eddie had formed a relationship she had asked him too keep an eye on her.

That day she returned to school and saw Eddie waiting for her "what's wrong with you?" "Chloe, she went out last night and didn't come back" Rachel sighed "she what? Was she there when you got there?" Eddie shook his head "Phillip was" "right, is she here yet?" Eddie shrugged "I don't know" Rachel inwardly groaned "well thanks for keeping an eye on them" Eddie smiled "no problem".

Chloe had just been dropped off at school by her friend Riley who she had spent the night with "text me later yeah?" Chloe nodded and kissed him "thanks for last night" Riley winked "no worries babe" Chloe smirked as he drove away.

Turning into the school she saw her muum and Eddie glaring at her "where the hell have you been and who was that?" Chloe rolled her eyes "he's my friend and he gave me an amazing night" Eddie sighed "Chloe I was asked by your mum too keep an eye on you, how can I do that if you're not there" Chloe glared at him "I never asked you too keep an eye on me, I'm 16, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself" Rachel sighed "Chloe love I know you are but having Eddie keep an eye on you helped ease my worry that you weren't throwing wild parties" Chloe smiled "Chloe can I have a word with you?" Chloe nodded towards her mum and followed her.

Arriving in Rachel's office Chloe sat on the sofa's in the corner "Chloe are you having sex with that boy?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Rachel sighed "Chloe you're happy doing it? He's not forcing you or anything?" "Course I'm happy and he's not forcing me" "right and are you using protection?" Chloe nodded "course, I'm not stupid" "I know but I have too check" Chloe smiled "can I go now?" Rachel smiled and nodded "see you later and remember, Miss Campbell's sex ed" Chloe groaned "muum" Rachel smirked "go on".

Chloe met up with Chlo and they made their way too registration "come on girls, you're late" Chloe grinned "I got distracted by the beautiful sights of the school" Tom laughed "sit down".

After registration Chloe and Chlo made their way to the sex ed lesson "oh this is gonna be fun" Chlo laughed "yeah, I already know everything I possibly could know about sex" Chloe grinned "yeah, I'm just hoping Campbell don't do the condom and the banana" Chlo burst out laughing "oh my god Chloe you're gonna kill me" Chloe laughed "that's my plan" the girls carried on laughing to Kim's lesson.

The Sex Ed lesson was getting boring so Chloe and Chlo started mucking around "girls considering you're mucking around I'm guessing you know about safe sex" Chloe rolled her eyes "course we do, there's condoms, birth control such as the pil and don't reuse condoms" Chlo grinned and Kim continued with the lesson.

Chloe was getting more bored as each minute passed until Michaela said until she slept with Bolton she was proud of being a virgin Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah because stealing someone's boyfriend is something too be well proud of" Michalea sat down and Phillip stood and said he was a virgin and proud which made everyone laugh causing Phillip to walk out "oi Bolton shut ya trap" "no way, he's a virgin" Chloe rolled her eyes "erm incase you've forgotten you were a virgin until we slept together" Bolton lost his smirk "shut up Chloe man" Chloe started smirking "yeah, didn't tell your mates that did you?" "Is she telling the truth?" "Na she aint" "yeah I am, what was it you said oh yeah 'Chloe babe, I'm soo glad you were my first" then Chloe stood and left the room leaving the class in stitches.

Chloe was making her way to her next lesson when Eddie approached her "Chloe a word" she rolled her eyes but followed Eddie "have you seen Phillip?" "Not since he walked out of sex ed" Eddie nodded "what happened in that lesson?" "People started taking the piss outta him because he was and is a virgin" Eddie frowned "right, on you go" Chloe went to leave "oh Chloe? Detention for swearing" Chloe glared and walked off.

Phillip was plucking up the courage to ask Rachel for a party that night too celebrate his birthday "Rach, can I have a party tonight?" Rachel frowned "I'm not sure Phil as its short notice" "please Rach, its the only thing that will make this day bareable" Rachel sighed "alright, but not too many people invited" Phillip nodded "okay".

Phillip went looking for Chloe and found her sitting outside with Chlo "guess who is having a party tonight" Chloe frowned "you? Noway my mum would let you" Phillip smirked "she's already said yes" Chloe was shocked and went too speak too her mum "what's this about Phillip having a party?" "Its for his birthday" "right well can I invite a couple of my mates" "I suppose so" Chloe grinned and went too tell Chlo about the party.

Chloe had just gotten ready for the party and went downstairs when the doorbell rung "you look nice love" Chloe grinned "thanks" she went too stand by Phillip as Eddie walked in and took a sausage roll "are you two off out?" Chloe looked hopeful "yes we are but there are rules I'm expecting you too follow" "and they are?" "No, smoking indoors, noOne upstairs, and no sex plus no over drinking" Chloe rolled her eyes knowing those rules were aimed at her.

Chloe was completly drunk and she was dancing with Chlo when Bolton started yelling "oi get this place cleaned up, Mason's on her way back" Chloe groaned and helped clean up. When everyone was gone Chloe got on the sofa and fell asleep.

When Chloe woke the next day she was feeling rough and didn't want to get out of bed but a lie-in seemed impossible when her mum come barging in "come on you,up" "no" "Chloe, get up" "make me" Chloe knew that was the wrong thing to say as Rachel pulled the duvet off her "what the hell?" "Get up" Chloe groaned "really mum, really?" Rachel nodded "up" Chloe eventually got out of bed and went downstairs where she saw Eddie eating a fry-up "morning" Chloe glared but didn't speak "she's not a morning person" Eddie smiled.

After lunch that day Chloe was sitting in the kitchen when Eddie walked in "Chloe come and watch the film with us" Chloe frowned "no thanks" "I chose it" Chloe rolled her eyes "NO! I DON'T WANT TOO WATCH YOUR CRAPPY MOVIE! IN FACT I HATE YOU!". When Rachel heard Chloe shout she rushed into the kitchen "what's wrong?" "Him, trying to be my dad" "Chloe he's not" "yes he is" Chloe stood off the stool and walked out the house "Chloe come back".

Chloe ran all the way to Riley's and didn't stop until she got there "Chloe?" She didn't speak instead she kissed him so he pushed her against the wall and began undressing her, he then pulled her to his room.

Rachel was worrying about Chloe as she had never run off like that before and it wasn't like her "Rach, she'll be back soon" "you don't know that Eddie, she seemed really upset" "I know, how about I go and look for her?" "You can try but if she doesn't want to be found you can bet she won't".

Chloe was lying in bed with Riley when he started kissing her neck "we need to stop" Riley stopped kissing her neck "why?" "Because its not right" "Chloe, me and you, we're made for each other" Chloe sighed "look, the last couple times we've been having sex? It was great but it was just that, sex" "no Chloe, it was us making love" "is that what you think?" "Its what I know" Chloe got out of bed and got dressed "look I gotta go" Chloe then left leaving Riley confused.

Chloe returned home and saw her mum waiting for her "where have you been?" Chloe sighed "none of your business" "it is when you do a runner from the house" "if you must know I was with Riley" "why?" "Because I was" "did you sleep with him?" Chloe nodded "Chloe" "I'm sorry, it just happened and I was angry and it happened" "Chloe he's a thug, Phillip told me about his criminal record" Chloe frowned "well he shouldn't have, I trust Riley with my life" "how about you go to bed?" Chloe nodded "night mum" "night darling".

Chloe woke the next morning and went downstairs "eat your breakfast and then get dressed" Chloe frowned "why?" Rachel sighed "I'm taking you to the doctor's" Chloe again frowned "why?" "Because if you're having sex then you're going on the pil" Chloe glared "what if I want a baby?" Rachel frowned "Chloe, you're 16 and in your GCSE year, babies should be the last thing on your mind" Chloe rolled her eyes "whatever" "just hurry and get dressed".

Chloe and Rachel arrived at the doctors "I can't believe you're making me do this" "Chloe come on, you don't always stop for protection do you?" Chloe thought her mum had a point so she shut up.

Arriving home Chloe went to text Chlo -

_**Chloe - OMG! My mum put me on the pil! X**_

_**Chlo - noway! What did u say 2 her? X**_

_**Chloe - told her what if I wanted a baby and then she said 'I'm too young to be thinkin about babies X**_

_**Chlo - Lol, Ben asked me out! X**_

_**Chloe - Eeeek! You soo have too go out with him X**_

_**Chlo - I said yeah! X**_

_**Chloe - Yayy! I'm gonnaa go, need food! X**_

Chloe went downstairs and into the kitchen, groaning when she noticed Eddie was there "here again ?" Rachel sighed "Chloe, behave" "what? I've done nothing wrong! Just asking a question" "right, well lasagne for dinner tonight" Chloe gave a look that said she didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - If I Didn't Mention That Chloe,Chlo,Janeece Are In Year 11 And When Max Joins Then The Three Girls Will Be In Sixth Form. **_

Chloe was over the moon. It was the end of term and that night she,Chlo and Janeece were going on a night out. Since Chloe had been put on the pil she hadn't taken it as she was trying to prove a point to her mum that she could do what she wanted and wouldn't be told otherwise.

Arriving at school Chloe got out the car before Rachel could speak to her and walked over to them "is anyone else excited for tonight?" Chlo turned to her best friend "me, Ben said he isn't happy about it though" Chloe frowned "you're not coming with us then?" "Course I am, I've been looking forward to this all term" Chloe grinned "that's my girl, aint no stopping us" Chloe laughed "Janeece? You still coming?" Janeece grinned "course I am, night out with the girls to celebrate the waterloo road win? Count me in" "good because I need an amazing night out".

Chloe hadn't told anyone before she had a boob job when she was still living with her dad but when her mum found out she went balistic at her and started yelling about how it wasn't right for a girl her age. Chloe and Chlo when Chloe's phone vibrated she got it out and saw a text from Riley -

_**Riley - I'm sorry I was acting clingy the other week, text me back please. X**_

_**Chloe - I'm always going to love you, but I'm not in love with you x**_

_**Riley - I know, X**_

Instead of replying Chloe turned her phone off and she and carried on with her work.

It was soon time for the Choir Competition but if Chloe was being honest all she wanted to do was go home however that wasn't possible as the coach had just arrived to take them to the venue "come on, sooner we do this choir competion sooner we can get ready for our night out" Chloe groaned but got on the couch.

When they arrived Danielle started singing 'we are champions' which made Chloe annoyed "bit premature don't you think?" Danielle grinned "why? We're gonna win" "right keep telling yourself that". Chloe was watching some all girl school perform and she wasn't to keen on it Bolton and Paul however were mesmerised by them "they got my vote" Chloe looked at them "oi, you're supposed to be supporting YOUR school, not some posh bimbo school" Bolton looked at her "come on C, they're fit" Chloe rolled her eyes "not into women, prefer men, preferably who don't cheat" Bolton glared "get over that" "no, I still think you're a scumbag".

Waterloo Road was performing and Chloe had to admit that the song they had chosen was quite good. Halfway through the performance Chloe noticed her mum leave "where's your mum going?" Chloe shrugged "probably something to do with Eddie" Chlo grinned "you really don't like him do you?" Chloe shook her head "hell no" Chlo laughed and they continued watching their school perform.

"And the winner of the 2009 Choir Competition is... Waterloo Road".

When Chloe heard that Waterloo Road had won she started cheering with Chlo "woo!" "Danielle was right, we were gonna win" Chloe laughed "I know".

When the coach returned to the school Chloe was shocked to see it had been destroyed "oh my god, what happened?" Chloe saw her mum and went over to her "mum are you alright?" Rachel nodded "I'm fine" Chlo nodded and walked back over to Chlo. Chloe frowned when she saw her mum walk away from Eddie and stood by Danielle which made her think they had broken up.

Chloe returned home she was determined to get ready for her night out with Chlo and Janeece so she went for a shower.

When she had finished in the shower she curled her hair she then got changed into a black dress and black dress, she then did her make up. Once she was ready she went downstairs into the kitchen "you look nice Chloe" "thanks Phillip" Rachel walked into the kitchen where her daughter and nephew were "what's your plan tonight then Chloe?" Chloe looked at her mum "well I'm meeting Chlo and Janeece in town and then who knows what" "OK, what time should I be expecting you back?" Chloe grinned "when I'm so drunk I can't remember my name" Rachel frowned "Chloe be serious" "around half 11, is that OK?" Rachel nodded.

After a few hours in town Chloe was getting hungry "who fancies pizza?" Chlo grinned "me" "Jan?" Chloe looked round for Janeece and saw her kissing someone "oh that's well tacky" Chlo nodded "meh, let's get pizza" "hell yes" Chloe and Chlo stood "Jan we're going for pizza, you coming?" Janeece shook her head "I'm going back with Brian" Chloe rolled her eyes "suit yourself".

Chloe had just got into a taxi too take her home. When she got there she saw her mum was still up "Chloe is that you?" "No, its the invisible man" Rachel came into the hallway "you're early?" "Don't sound too shocked" Rachel smirked "sorry love, why don't you get yourself off to bed?" Chloe nodded and walked up to her room.

Before she went to sleep she decided to text Chlo to see if she was okay -

_**Chloe - hey Chlo, u okay?" **_

_***Chlo - yhh, heads banging though**_

_***Chloe - awwh, I feel fine :D**_

_***Chlo - Don't rub it in :P**_

_***Chloe - haa, I need sleep, night!**_

Chloe then fell asleep thinking about how much havoc she could cause in the upcoming term.

When Chloe woke the next day she didn't feel hungover and if she was being honest she felt happy that she was awake. Heading downstairs she smelt bacon and grinned "Muum, you know I'm your favourite daughter" "I hate to think where this is going but yeah?" "Can I have a bacon sarnie covered in ketchup?" Rachel smirked "go sit down and I'll make you one" Chloe grinned "thanks mum, you're the best ever" Rachel smiled "did you have a nice night?" Chloe nodded "yeah, Janeece deffinatley did, she got off with some randomer from the club" Rachel frowned "what? Have you spoke to Janeece today?" Chloe sighed I'm gonna text her in a bit" "do it now while I make your sandwich" Chloe got her phone to text Janeece

_**Chloe - Jan, is everything alright? And r u home? X**_

_**Janeece - everything is fine, and I've just left Brian's, OMG! He's well fit! X**_

_**Chloe - didn't need too know that but thanks for telling me, X**_

_**Janeece - haha, did u get home Okay? X**_

_**Chloe - yeahh! X**_

Chloe looked at her mum "Janeece is fine" Rachel let out a sigh of relief "good and your sandwich is done" Chloe grinned "buzzing" she then proceeded too eat her sandwich.

_A/N - Max Tyler Will Be In The Next Chapter & That's When The Drama Begins. Please R&R X_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hope You're Enjoying The Story (: **

It was soon time to head back to school and local posh school John Foster's had merged with Waterloo Road and Chloe was dreading it. Currently Chloe was getting ready for school she had curled her hair and got her uniform on which consisted of 3/4 sleeved shirt, skirt which fell just above her knee's, knee-length socks and a black cardigan "Chloe come on" "coming" glancing over her appearance she grinned and headed downstairs "hurry up" "I'm here, where's Phillip?" Rachel smirked "waiting in the car" Chloe rolled her eyes "course he is, the swot" Rachel rolled her eyes "move it".

Arriving at school Chloe noticed that there wasn't anyone else there "what time is it?" Rachel smirked again "7:30" Chloe got angry "what?! Half 7?" Rachel nodded "why?" "Mum its half 7, noOne should be in school at that time" Rachel grinned "well Chloe we are" Chloe rolled her eyes "well observant aren't you mother?" "Less of the sarcasm Chloe" Chloe walked off leaving Rachel and Phillip standing there "well she's not a morning person" Rachel laughed "I know she isn't".

Chloe was annoyed that she was in school before 8:15 she got her phone and text Chlo -

_***Chloe - Save Me! I'm in school already! X**_

_***Chlo - awwh, me & Tom are coming in soon X**_

_***Chloe - gdgd, I need company! Btw I'm in the common room X**_

_***Chlo - okay, c u in a bit X**_

Chloe put her phone away and sighed all she wanted to do was go home and go back to sleep.

Chloe and Chlo were in assembley "I want you to get up and sit with someone you've never met before" Chloe groaned but didn't want to move neither did Chlo "come on girls" Chloe and Chlo looked at each other and swapped seats causing Rachel to glare at them.

Halfway through the assembley Chloe was zoning out when half of the room started clapping, Chlo noticed it was the John Foster's pupils that were clapping so she looked and saw a man standing there looking smug "Chloe, who's that?" Chloe turned to Danielle "how am I supposed to know?" Danielle shrugged "you live with the headteacher" Chloe rolled her eyes "I don't talk about school with her, rather busy having a social life" Danielle frowned "everyone this is , and he's going to be overseeing four schools in the area".

Chloe was walking to her lesson when she saw Michalea White being spoken to by the person who walked into the assembley "you alright?" Michalea turned to Chloe "yeah, wanted to know why I gobbed off in assembley" Chloe nodded "oh right".

Standing in the corridor all Chloe heard about Michalea and Lindsey's fight "Chloe have you heard?" Chloe inwardly groaned "I'm guessing about the fight?" Danielle nodded "I saw it" Chloe rolled her eyes "with everyone going on about it starting to feel like I was there" Danielle grinned "wanna see the video?" "No not really" Danielle frowned "why?" "Because I don't wanna see a video about people fighting" Chloe walked away.

It was dinner time and Chloe and Chlo were standing outside when Chloe noticed the two gangs "what's happening there?" Chlo shrugged "probably something stupid" Chloe nodded and stood watching until she saw Michalea go for that Lindsey causing everyone to start fighting "what the hell?!" Chloe noticed all the teachers come running out of the school and then Max Tyler came "I'm going to have to call you back, this place is absoloute shambles" Chloe was stood shocked at how much drama had gone on at the school already and it was only the first day back.

As Chlo was in lesson and Chloe had a free she was sat in the Common Room on her phone when the door opened and Max Tyler walked in " " Max smiled at her "and you are?" "Chloe Mason, Rachel's daughter" Max smirked "why aren't you in lesson?" "Got a free" Max nodded "well the bell is due to go so make your way to lesson" Chloe rolled her eyes but left the common room leaving Max looking at her.

Arriving home Chloe couldn't wait to get changed out of her uniform and get into her pjyamas. Rachel arrived home not long after Chloe and she looked annoyed "mum? What's wrong?" Rachel looked at Chloe "Max bloody Tyler he's an arrogant pig" Chloe had to stifle her laughter "why, what's he done?" "Placed himself at Waterloo Road on a permanent basis" Chloe frowned "can he do that?" Rachel sighed "well he can and he has" "right well I'm off to do homework" Rachel nodded "I'm ordering pizza tonight" Chloe grinned "my favourite" Rachel smirked " I know".

When she was in her room she text Chlo -

_**Chloe - today was epic! **_

_**Chlo - I know, gonna be some drama at school now!**_

_**Chloe - oh yes! :D**_

_**Chlo - I'm meeting Ben soon, u wana come?**_

_**Chloe - no thanks I prefer not too tag along on dates**_

_**Chlo - haha, text me l8r **_

Chloe didn't reply instead she did her homework and waited for the pizza to arrive.

When the pizza arrived Chloe was happy too see her mum had ordered Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream "oh my gosh! You're the best mum" Rachel grinned "well considering you didn't get involved in the fight I thought you deserve a treat" Chloe grinned "pass the pizza then so I can begin my awesom feast" Rachel rolled her eyes but handed Chloe her pizza "Phil, food is here" Chloe frowned "he's normally down here before me" Rachel smirked "he's been doing homework" "ahh, being the geek he is" "Chloe don't call him a geek" "I'm deeply apologetic" Rachel rolled her eyes at Chloe's sarcasm "eat" Chloe grinned and began eating her pizza.

After her pizza she went for a shower and got herself ready for bed. While she was in bed she thought about how Max Tyler kept staring at her and how she didn't find it weird she was beginning to think she had a crush on him.

**A/N - Hope You're Enjoyingg The Story**

**Next Chapter - An Affair Begins.**


	6. Chapter 6 - An Affair Begins

**A/N - I Think I Mentioned Before That Chloe Has Max's Daughter So I Was Wondering What Do You Think Of Either Beth or Aubree-Skye? & Hope You Enjoy The Update X**

Max Tyler wanted Rachel Mason gone from the school and he knew exactly how to do it, use her daughter and get to Rachel. Arriving at the school he noticed Chloe with her friend and smirked as she walked past "I need out of French" Max carried on smirking he would get her out of the lesson.

Chlo saw looking at Chloe and frowned " has just been looking at you" Chloe nodded "I know I saw him" "why was he though?" Chloe shrugged "probably the pink in my hair" Chlo nodded "could be, I mean you're the only girl in this school who has gotten away with the colour" Chloe grinned "I know" Chlo laughed.

Chloe was sitting in French begging for a way out of the lesson when Max Tyler walked in "excuse me Miss Haydock, I'd like a word with Chloe Mason" Steph looked at Chloe "Chloe you heard, would like a word with you" Chloe inwardly smirked and followed Max out of the room and towards the cooler.

Arriving in the cooler Chloe sat on a table "so what's this about?" Max looked at her "you're a good looking girl" Chloe smirked "that it?" Max smirked back at her "the girls here are jealous of you" Chloe feigned innocence "I don't know what you're talking about" Max smirked again "I want you" Chloe frowned "what do you mean?" "You know what I mean Chloe" Max took a step towards Chloe and kissed her, after a minute or so Chloe pushed him off her "you shouldn't have done that" Max smirked "I'm the executive head, I can do what I wish" Chloe frowned "does that include kissing me?" Max nodded Chloe stood to leave when Max spoke "come round to my place later Chloe turned back to him "wh-what?" Max walked towards her and placed a piece of paper into her pocket "my address, be there at 7" Chloe didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded and watched as Max left the cooler.

Chloe went looking for Chlo "hey what did Tyler want with you?" Chloe couldn't tell Chlo what had happened between her and "told me to tone it down with my hair"Chlo grinned "I knew you wouldn't get away with it for too long" Chloe laughed "I know, I might dye it blue to irritate everyone" Chlo burst out laughing "I'd like to see you get away with that" Chloe grinned "hey, everyone would see me coming" "that's true" Chloe was laughing "come on we got science" Chlo's eyes lit up " is well fit" Chloe rolled her eyes "I haven't noticed" Chlo looked shocked "how can you not notice?" Chloe shrugged "I don't pay much attention to teachers" Chlo laughed.

Chloe was still in shock over what happened in the cooler "Chloe what do you want for dinner tonight?" Chloe looked at her mum "I'm going out tonight" Rachel frowned "you need dinner" "I'll grab something from the chippy" Rachel sighed and nodded "right well be back 10:30" Chloe noddded "I know" "who are you going out with?" "Just some friends from my old school" Rachel smiled "that will be nice" Chloe sighed if only her mum knew where she was really going.

Max was a step closer to getting rid of Rachel and all he needed was to get her daughter into bed.

Chloe was sitting in the common room and decided to read the note Max put in her pocket -

_**(Note)**_

_**66, Bristleton Avenue.**_

_**Be there 7pm**_

_**Max**_

_**(Note)**_

Chloe sighed knowing she would be making a mistake by going to Max Tyler's that night..

When Chloe arrived home and went to her room to find something to wear that night. After half hour of searching Rachel walked in "you alright?" Chloe shook her head "I can't find anything to wear" Rachel smirked "you never have anything to wear" "mum I'm a 16 year old girl, finding an outfit is always hard" Rachel grinned "just wear something nice" Chloe frowned "like what?" "How about that black dress and denim jacket?" Chloe looked at the outfit and grinned "thanks mum" "no worries love".

Chloe soon left the house and made her way to Max's house. She arrived and let out a whistle at the house, she walked up the drive and rung the doorbell, 2minutes later Max answered "Chloe, you came" Chloe smiled "had nothing else to do" Max invited her in "nice place" Max smirked "drink?" Chloe nodded and Max handed her a glass. After a couple of drinks Max started kissing Chloe and she kissed back Max then pulled her up to the bedroom.

A few hours later Chloe was lying in bed with Max shocked at what just happened but at the same time she enjoyed it "I should go" "I'll take you home" "oh yeah because my mum would love that, you turning up at the house" Max smirked "I'll drop you off bottom of your road" Chloe nodded and got out of bed to get dressed.

Max dropped Chloe off at the bottom of the street and watched as she walked down the road to her house, when she walked in he drove off smirking that the beginning of his plan to get rid of Rachel Mason was moving ahead.

Chloe entered the house and noticed her mum was still up "Chloe, is that you?" "Yeah its me" Rachel came into the hallway "had a nice night?" Chloe nodded "bit tired though" Rachel smiled "you look it, must have used a lot of energy" Chloe sighed thinking her mum had no idea what she had done.

**The Next Day**

Chloe lay in bed not believing that she had sex with "Chloe come on, time to wake up" Chloe groaned knowing it was inevitable she would have to see Max "mum I'm not feeling very well" Rachel came into Chloe's room "what's wrong?" "I'm feeling really sick" Rachel felt Chloe's tempreture "you don't feel warm, I think you're hungover" Chloe frowned "I'm not I am sick" Rachel rolled her eyes "how about we see how you get on?" Chloe groaned but nodded.

Arriving at school Chloe noticed that Max was already "Chloe you alright? You're looking peaky" "I'm fine Chlo just had a few too many drinks last night" Chlo nodded "Tyler looks well smug with himself" "hadn't noticed" Chlo smirked "he's been checking you out" Chloe frowned "that's just sick, get your mind out the gutter Chlo Grainger" "never been in the gutter".

Chloe was in English with when Max walked in "I need a word with Chloe" Helen looked at Chloe " would like a word" Chloe rolled her eyes "well d'uh, I can see and hear him" Helen looked at Max hoping for him to speak to Chloe but notice him smirking.

Max led Chloe to the cooler "did you tell your mother where you were?" Chloe shook her head "no" Max smirked "good, because I'd like to have a repeat of last night" Chloe frowned "last night was a mistake and shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again" Max smirked "why not?" Chloe sighed "because it won't I'm refusing to end up in your bed" instead of speaking Max kissed her again and she kissed back, he then pushed her against the door and kissed her with even more passion. After a few minutes she pushed him off "you can't do that, someone might see" Max smirked "noOne is around Chloe, and we either do this here or at my place tonight" "fine I'll come round but this is the last time".

For the second time in 2nights Chloe was stood outside Max Tyler's house but she wasn't to sure if she wanted to go in knowing what would happen.

Again after a few drinks Chloe ended up in bed with Max again and this time she was enjoying it . When they had finished Chloe lay in his bed and was mesmerised by his body "I should go home" Max started kissing her neck "not yet" " I have too, my mum is gonna kill me" "she won't know" Chloe rolled her eyes but kissed him again and they began having sex again.

Rachel was getting worried about Chloe as she hadn't come home yet she decided to try and call her -

_**Hiya this is Chloe, leave a message and I'll get back to you, mwah**_

_**Rachel - Chloe love its mum, where are you? I'm getting worried now**_

Rachel hung up and sighed just hoping Chloe was alright.

Chloe had just gotten out of Max's bed and was getting dressed "I really should go home now" Max looked at the clock and saw it was 01:30am "have you seen the time?" Chloe looked at the clock "I really have to go" Max sighed "I'll take you" Chloe smiled "thanks".

Rachel was still waiting up for Chloe when the front door opened so she rushed into the hallway and saw her daughter "where the hell have you been?" "At a friends house" Rachel glared "have you seen the time?" "Yup its 01:45am" "get to bed now!" Chloe rolled her eyes and went up to bed not forgetting the amazing time she had.

**A/N - I Really Hopee You Guys Likee The Updatee! Please R&R! It Literally Makes My Day :) X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Enjoy The Updatee - This Chapter Is Based Off Of Series 5 Episode 2 But Instead Of Kim Trying Too Get Bolton Too Open The Door Its Gonna Be Chloe X**

Chloe had slept with Max three times since the beginning of term and that was a week ago. Since their break-up Chloe and Bolton had become friends. Arriving at school that day Chloe noticed Max was looking even more smug than usual, she was too busy watching him that she didn't see Chlo walk up to her "Tyler? He's a moron" Chloe turned to Chlo "why?" "Gave me detention" "what for?" Chlo shrugged "probably something stupid" Chloe grinned "you'll live" Chlo frowned "I won't, I'm supposed to be meeting Ben today" Chloe laughed "how are you ever going too live?" Chlo mock glared at her "I have no idea" Chloe grinned "come on".

Chloe was getting bored in lesson so she decided to try and get sent to the cooler "Miss I heard from someone that you're in love with and he won't give you the time of day" Helen looked shocked while the class laughed "Chloe cooler now" Chloe grinned and left the classroom. On her way to the cooler she saw Max "Chloe why are you out of lesson?" Chloe smirked " sent me to the cooler because she can't control the class" Max smirked back at her "go on" Chloe continued to the cooler.

When the lesson had finished Chloe left the cooler and bumped into Chlo "what's up?" Chlo frowned "you haven't heard?" Chloe shook her head "heard what?" "Bolton, he's been accused of raping Amy Porter" Chloe frowned "he what?" "Been accused of rape" "he wouldn't do that" "I know, Michalea reckons its the John Fosters lot trying to get one over on us" Chloe rolled her eyes "so its something to do with this stupid girl gang?" Chlo nodded which made Chloe annoyed "right where is this stupid cow?" Chlo shrugged "it doesn't matter,I'll find her".

Amy Porter was in the bathroom when Chloe walked in with Chlo and Janeece behind her "what the hell is running through your messed up head? Accusing Bolton of rape" Amy smirked "scared its true?" Chloe rolled her eyes "I know full well it aint true so take back your accusation and do one" Amy shook her head "I'm not doing that" Chloe smirked "then I will make your life a living hell" Amy lost her smirk "you wouldn't?" "You wanna bet?" Chloe left the bathroom leaving Amy fearful.

Chloe was thinking about things when Max walked into the common room wanting to speak with her "Chloe a word" she rolled her eyes but followed him outside "what?" Max smirked "Amy Porter came to me earlier, says you threatened her" Chloe smirked "well she's a lying little cow who needs to accuse someone of rape in order to get some attention" Max looked at her "the point is you threatened her" "no the point is she needs to stop the lying or she is gonna get hurt" Chloe walked away leaving Max to think.

Chloe had been determined to prove Bolton was innocent but before she could do anything Bolton came running past her "Bolton?" Chloe took after him and saw him enter 's office "oh no" Chloe noticed Max, her mum and Kim approach the office "no wait, let me talk to him" Max frowned "he's a danger, we shouldn't allow him near any young girls" Chloe rolled her eyes "mum go and hold off Candeece, Miss Campbell go and help my mum" Rachel and Kim nodded "Max?" "I'm going to stay here, in case he hurts anyone else" Rachel was about to speak when Chloe shook her head and watched as her mum and Kim walked away.

Once Chloe saw that her mum and Kim were gone she turned to the door "Bolton open the door" "I can't Chloe, she's gonna ruin my life" Chloe sighed "no she won't, she's a vindictive little liar" Chloe heard Bolton sigh "please Bolton, don't be what everyone thinks you are already" Max scoffed causing Chloe to glare at him "look, I know you're not some monster rapist, I remember the times we had sex, you never stopped asking if I was okay" Max frowned when Chloe mentioned she had sex with Bolton "come on open the door or I'll break it down" "you'll break a nail" Chloe laughed "exactly and then I'll have to kill you" "I'm sorry C, I've gotta do this innit" Chloe sighed "come on, Tyler is gonna call the police, at least go with your head held high" Chloe looked at Max who was smirking "Bolton" "I'm sorry" Chloe felt a tear run down her face and she turned to Max "there's nothing else I can do" Max nodded and approached the door "come on Smilie, times running out" "no I aint leaving here til she says I never touched her" Max took a look at Chloe and saw she was silently crying "look Smilie, think of Chloe, she's your friend isn't she?" "Yeah" "well I'm sure she doesn't want you in prison" Bolton sighed and unlocked the door and hugged Chloe which made Max jealous "don't ever be stupid again" Bolton nodded as Rachel approached them "everything alright?" Amy came out the office "I made it up, he never touched me" Chloe was angry "you stupid cow" Chloe went for her when Bolton held her back "she aint worth it C" Chloe sighed and walked off.

Chloe,Chlo and Janeece were stood with Michalea when Amy Porter came out "OI slag" Amy turned to them as Chloe walked over to her "what?" Chloe smirked "if its trouble you posh tarts want its trouble you're gonna get" Amy was shaking as Janeece walked over to them "you mess with one of us, you mess with all" "walk away now Amy, while you still can" Amy rushed away leaving Chloe smirking "she's probably gonna go running to Lindsey" Janeece laughed "pathetic" Chloe nodded "I know".

When Chloe arrived home she felt a note in her pocket frowning she opened it and saw Max's handwriting -

_**(Note)**_

_**My place, 7**_

_**Max**_

_**(Note)**_

Sighing she got herself ready "I'm going to Bolton's, see if he's okay" Rachel nodded "see you later" "yeah bye".

Arriving at Max's she knocked the door and waited for him to answer "Chloe" "Max" Max smirked and pulled her into the house "drink?" Chloe shook her head "if we're gonna do it then let's just do it" Max pulled Chloe up to the bedroom where he began undressing her and pushed her onto the bed.

A few hours later Chloe knew what she was doing was bad but she didn't care she loved the thrill of it "I need to go" "why?" "I told my mum I was going to see If Bolton was okay" Max sighed and watched as Chloe got dressed.

When she got home she saw her mum had ordered pizza "Chloe how's Bolton?" "He's fine, Candeece is looking after him" Rachel nodded "have some dinner then" Chloe sat at the table and helped herself to pizza.

*3daysLater*

Chloe was in French when a note came to "Chloe, needs a word in his office" Chloe stood and left the room. Arriving at the office she saw Max standing by the door "Chloe, thank you for coming" Chloe walked into the office knowing he was being professional, he closed the door and started kissing Chloe's neck "what did you need me for?" Max smirked into the kiss "this" he then turned Chloe to him and pushed her over to the desk and began kissing her passionatly.

Chris needed to talk to Max about something so he was walking to the office "hiya Joyce is Max in?" At Joyce's nod Chris walked in when what he saw made him frown "Max?" Max stopped kissing Chloe and saw Chris "what the hell is going on?" Chloe paled "I should go" Chloe went to leave the office when Chris stopped her "not so fast Chloe, one of you has to tell me what's going on" Chloe was stuttering "I think its obvious what's going on here Christopher" Chris rolled his eyes "it looks like you're abusing your position of trust with Rachel's daughter" Max smirked "how old are you Chloe?" "16" Chris glared at him "how long as this been going on?" "Couple weeks" Chris scoffed "did he force you Chloe?" Chloe paled "n-no he didn't force me, I wanted to do it" "right I'm not convinced, Chloe go back to lesson" Chloe left the office not believing she had just been caught kissing Max.

When Chloe had left the office Chris turned to Max "I find it odd that the pupil you're sleeping with is Rachel's daughter" Max smirked "I want Rachel Mason gone and Chloe is the best way to ensure that happens" Chris rolled his eyes "you really are the limit, I should report you" Max frowned "you wouldn't though because I can quite quickly end your career" Chris glared "blackmail, is that you used on Chloe to get her into bed?" Max smirked again "I didn't have to blackmail her, she willingly came to my bed" Chris glared "this ends now or I'll tell Rachel and the LEA" Max nodded but he had no intention of ending it with Chloe.

**A/N - Hopee You Enjoyeed The Update.**

**Next Chapter - **_**Ethanol And A Baby.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - ThankYouu Too Jasmin Jade xx & Ktayyyyy For Reviewing :) & This Update Will Be Short X**

Chloe had been feeling sick for the last few days and she thought she knew why. That morning she was leaving early to head into town to pick up a pregnancy test and she was going to do it in school where noOne could link it back to her "Chloe you ready?" "Yeah I've got a free first so I'm popping into town" Rachel nodded "see you later then love" Chloe smiled "see you later" Chloe left the house.

When she got into town Chloe went straight to the chemist to get the test. She saw the pregnancy tests and decided to get the most reliable one, she also knew if she was pregnant then it was Max's baby and she was against abortions "just this thanks" the woman behind the counter gave Chloe a dirty look before scanning the test and putting it a bag "9.99 please" Chloe handed the woman a 10pound note and left the store.

Arriving back at school she noticed that it was break so text Chlo -

_**Chloe - meet me in the bathroom ASAP x**_

_**Chlo - OK, are you alright? X**_

_**Chloe - yhh x**_

Chloe went to the bathroom ignoring everyone who spoke to her. Once she knew she was alone she went into the cubicle "Chloe are you in here?" "Y-yeah" Chloe did the test and now she was waiting for the result, deep down she was hoping it was negative "please please don't be positive" Chlo frowned when she heard Chloe whisper "Chloe you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine" "you don't sound it" Chloe smiled "Chlo I'm completely fine" "alright, I'm here if you wanna talk" "thanks". The three minutes of waiting for the results seemed like the longest 3minutes of her life. When the time was up she puck the test up and saw it was positive, she felt the tears roll down her face she couldn't believe she was pregnant.

Chlo heard Chloe crying "Chloe are you alright?" Chlo saw the door open and Chloe's face "what's wrong?" Chloe held the test up and Chlo gasped "oh my god" Chlo gave her best friend a hug "its gonna be alright, I'm here for you" Chloe eventually stopped crying "you alright?" Chloe nodded "I'm fine" Chlo smiled "Chloe, who's the baby's father?" Chloe sighed "just some person I've been seeing" Chlo nodded "does he know?" Chloe shook her head "I've only just found out myself, I'll tell him soon" Chlo nodded "can't believe you're having a baby" Chloe smiled "I know, its weird" "you need to tell your mum" Chloe paled "I'm dead" Chlo laughed "it won't be that bad will it?" Chloe shrugged "I don't want to tell anyone yet" "you need to" "no I don't".

Chloe had made her mind up not too tell anyone she was pregnant apart from Max. She was currently walking towards the office when she noticed her mum so she ducked into an empty classroom until she walked past.

Arriving at the office she was starting to chicken out until he saw her "Chloe is there something wrong?" "I erm I need to speak too you, alone" Max frowned and motioned for her to go in the office "what's wrong?" Chloe took a deep breath "I thought you have a right too know" "know what?" "I'm pregnant and its yours" Max frowned "pregnant?" Chloe nodded "that's what I said" "I'm assuming its my child" Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah" Max nodded "I best get back too my lesson" Max again nodded and watched as Chloe walked out the office.

He couldn't believe it Chloe was pregnant, he hadn't planned on getting her pregnant and he was highly sure she wouldn't have an abortion.

Walking through the school Chloe lied when she said she was going back to lesson instead she was going to the common room to think about the baby. After a few minutes of thinking the fire alarm went off sighing to herself she went outside.

"The alcohol being peddled by these two idiots is illegal and therefore dangerous" Chloe rolled her eyes "come on guys, we need to get all this stuff back before someone drinks it" Chloe frowned and turned to Chlo "who the hell would be stupid enough to drink ethanol?" Chlo shrugged " I'll leave you in charge of collecting the contraband" Grantly sadly smiled sarcastically and began collecting the bottles.

Chloe was getting ready for the football match when Chlo approached her "you shouldn't be playing football in your condition?" Chloe sighed "Chlo I need too keep up appearances, how weird would it look if I just pulled out the game for no reason?" Chlo sighed "I'll be back in a minute".

Chlo had to speak to someone, she couldn't let Chloe play football while she was pregnant so she was walking towards the office " can I speak with you?" Max looked at Chlo and nodded "what's the problem?" "She's gonna kill me for telling you this" "Chlo?" "Its Chloe Mason, she's pregnant and she's going to play in the football match" Max frowned "okay I'll sort it" "thanks sir" Max nodded.

Max was furious he couldn't believe Chloe was going to play football while she's pregnant with his child "Tom I need a word with Chloe Mason" Tom nodded and went to fetch Chloe. When she came out she frowned "what?" "Follow me" Chloe rolled her eyes but followed him "you're playing football? While you're pregnant?" Chloe glared "I need to keep appearances up, I don't want anyone knowing I'm pregnant" Max sighed "you can't play" Chloe rolled her eyes "I need too, it would be weird if I didn't" "say you're feeling ill" Chloe groaned "fine" Tom came out the changing room "Chloe are you ready?" "Sir I'm feeling sick and my stomach is aching" Tom frowned "you do look a bit pale, sit this match out" Chloe nodded "thanks sir, I'll make it up to you" Tom smiled "you best, you're my star player" Chloe grinned as Tom walked away.

Max took Chloe to the office still unable to believe she was pregnant so instead he walked over to her and kissed her "why did you do that?" "Chloe you're pregnant with my child" Chloe rolled her eyes "I know I am, don't have too remind me" Max glared "don't you want this child?" Chloe frowned "of course I do" Max looked at Chloe and smiled he pulled her off the sofa and kissed her as the door opened "Chloe?".

Chloe paled when she heard her cousin's voice she pulled away from Max and looked at him "Phil, this isn't what it looks like" Phillip rolled his eyes "you're kissing Max Tyler" Phillip walked out the office "I'll go talk too him" Max nodded and as Chloe walked out the office after Phillip.

Phillip couldn't believe what he caught Chloe doing "Phillip!" He turned to her "you were kissing Max Tyler!" "Shh" Phillip rolled his eyes "why?" "He threatened to give me detention and I kissed him as a way of trying to get him to let me off" Phillip glared "I'm not stupid Chloe, the way you too were kissing it seemed like more a bribe kiss" Chloe sighed "don't tell anyone" "end it or I will tell" Chloe nodded "I will".

Chloe arrived home and saw Rachel glaring at her "why didn't you play in the game?" Chloe sighed "I have something I really need too tell you" Rachel frowned "what?" "I'm pregnant" Rachel gasped "Chloe" "I'm sorry mum, it just happened" "who's the father?" Chloe paled she couldn't tell her mum who the father was "it was just someone I didn't recognise" Rachel sighed "its alright love, I'm here for you" Chloe hugged her mum not wanting to leave them.

Max sat at home drinking and thought about Chloe and the baby, he was determined to be involved in his child's life, if they didn't approve then he would get a sollicitor involved.

Phillip heard Chloe tell Rachel she was pregnant and knew the kid was Max's so when Chloe came upstairs he pulled her into his room "what?" "Pregnant are you?" Chloe frowned "who told you?" "I heard you telling Rachel" Chloe sighed and Phillip continued "its Max's isn't?" Chloe shook her head "no" Phillip glared at her "I know that the kid you're carrying is Max Tyler's" Chloe sighed "don't tell anyone" "I won't, but I hope for your sake you don't let him in the kids life" Chloe left Phillip's room confused about what to do.

**A/N - Hope You Enjoyeed! And Please R&R Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Too Charlie(Guest) Eddie Will Be Back For A Future Rachel/Adam Storyline, Massive ThankYouu Too Everyone Who Has Reviewed! Means A Lot! X**

Chloe hadn't spoken to Max since Phillip caught them kissing and she was starting to miss him, she was currently lying in bed when she heard her mum's voice "Chloe you awake?" Chloe sighed "yeah I'm awake" Rachel walked in "come on, time to get ready for school" Chloe frowned "do I have to?" Rachel smiled "I'm afraid so love" Chloe groaned "fine" Rachel watched as Chloe got out of bed "come downstairs soon" Chloe nodded and Rachel left Chloe's room.

Arriving at school Chloe was feeling down and all she wanted to do was climb back into bed "Chloe, didn't you hear us calling you?" Chloe shook her head "no, sorry" Chlo frowned "are you alright?" Chloe nodded "I'm fine" Janeece decided to annoy Chloe "can't believe you're pregnant" Chloe frowned "why mention it?" Janeece looked at Chloe "alright moody" Chloe rolled her eyes and walked off "well done Janeece".

Chloe was walking with tears in her eyes and Max noticed "Chloe?" Chloe looked up through her tear-filled eyes "oh, hi" Max frowned "what's wrong?" Chloe shook her head "nothing" Max knew she was lying "if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying" Chloe walked off leaving him confused as to why she was upset "sir, have you seen Chloe?" Max turned to Chlo "she went that way, why was she crying" Chlo sighed "Janeece, she opened her massive gob about Chloe being pregnant and it upset her" Max nodded "go after her then Chlo" Chlo smiled and walked away after Chloe.

Chlo found Chloe in the bathroom looking at her stomach in the mirror "weird isn't it?" Chloe turned to Chlo "what is?" Chlo smiled "knowing there's something growing in you" Chloe grinned "I can't believe there's gonna be something relying on me" Chlo smiled "I always thought it would be me and Donte having a baby" Chloe grinned "yeah, me too" Chlo sighed "I messed up sleeping with Brett, but I loved Donte to bits" Chloe smiled " been there" Chlo frowned "I'm talking about I got cheated on" "oh" Chloe grinned "I loved him too bits, but I caught him in bed with some slag" Chlo frowned "I'm sorry" Chloe grinned "don't be, he got HIV from her" Chlo laughed "wow karma" "I know" Chlo looked at her watch "we better go, Tom will do his nut if we're late".

During registration Chloe was feeling sick but she wouldn't get fresh air as she was in Tom's lesson until break "Chloe, did you not hear me?" "No, sorry sir" Tom frowned "are you alright?" Chloe shook her head "I have stomach pains" Tom again frowned he along with the rest of the staff had been told about Chloe's pregnancy so they knew not over-work her "go to the nurse" Chloe nodded and left the room.

Max was walking through the corridor when he saw Chloe "Chloe?" Chloe turned to Max and he saw her looking pale "are you alright?" Chloe shook her head "I have stomach pains" Max frowned and walked into Tom's lesson "Tom, I'm taking Chloe to the office where Rachel can see to her" Tom nodded "Chloe come on".

Max took Chloe to the office where Rachel was "Chloe?" "Tom said she was feeling ill" Rachel frowned "do I need to take you home?" Chloe nodded "Max I'm taking her home, I'll be back soon" Max nodded "get well Chloe" Chloe nodded "thanks sir".

When Rachel arrived back at school she was worried about Chloe as she had been having stomach pains but she had promised if the pain was still there then she would take her to the hospital "how is Chloe?" Rachel sighed "she's in pain, if she still is pain when I go home I'm taking her to hospital" Max nodded "well I hope her and the child are okay" Rachel smiled "thanks Max, I need to go speak to Kim" Max nodded "I need to run a personal errand" Rachel watched as Max left the office.

Chloe was sitting on the sofa with a hot water bottle when the doorbell rang, sighing she got up to answer it "look, I aint intrested in buying your stupid.." She stopped when she saw Max which made her frown as she thought he didn't know where she lived "what are you doing here?" Max smirked "I wanted to see how you were, you are afterall pregnant with my child" Chloe rolled her eyes "the pain has gone but I still feel sick" Max nodded and pushed Chloe in the house where he began kissing her passionatley "stop! You can't do that here, my mum could be back any minute" Max sighed and left.

**3 Days Later**

Chloe had her scan that day and she was finding out the sex of the baby "Chloe, I'm sorry I can't be with you today" Chloe sighed "I'll live" Rachel frowned "why not ask the baby's father? Chloe shook her head "not happening" "why not?" "Because he's not intrested in me or the baby" Rachel nodded "well let me know how you get on" Chloe nodded.

Chloe arrived at the hospital and saw Chlo "Chlo? What you doing here?" Chlo grinned "can't let you find out what you're having and not tell me" Chloe grinned "I was always gonna tell you" Chlo smirked "good". After 20minutes of waiting "Chloe Mason" Chloe and Chlo stood and followed the midwife into the scan room "hello Chloe how are you?" Chloe smiled "I'm okay thanks" the midwife smiled "is this your sister?" "Er no, she's my best friend, my mum couldn't be here" the midwife nodded and began the scan "Chloe, the baby is small but healthy" Chloe nodded "can you tell what it is?" "Yes, its 91% a girl" Chloe grinned "my baby girl" Chlo grinned happy for her friend.

"Can't believe you're having a girl" Chloe grinned "yeah, I know" Chlo smiled "you got a name for her?" "I kinda like Aubree-Skye" "woah, that name is beautiful" Chloe smiled "you think?" Chlo nodded "yeah, she's gonna be well cute".

Arriving at school Chloe noticed Max looking her way "Tyler is looking again" Chloe grinned "must be the bump" Chlo laughed "remember, the girls at John Foster's never got pregnant, must be a first for him" Chloe started laughing "I need to go see my mum" Chlo nodded "I'll meet you in the common room" Chloe smiled and watched as Chlo walked away and Max walked over to her "where have you been?" "Baby scan" Max frowned "why didn't you tell me?" Chloe sighed "oh yeah, how could I have? I've been off school for the last 3days" Max frowned "what did the hospital say?" "Baby is small but healthy and its a girl and her name is gonna be Aubree-Skye" Max nodded as Chloe walked away.

Max had just sent for Phillip "thank you for coming" Phillip nodded "you were very funny earlier" Phillip smiled "thanks sir" "are you doing that in the show?" Phillip shook his head "I'm not doing the show" Max smirked "I need your help" "with what?" Max again smirked "I need your help proving 's grasp on the French language isn't what its supposed to be" Phillip frowned and Max continued "I can't be in every lesson, so if you could give me a few examples of when 's performing well and not other times not so well, paticularly the later and what she's like on discipline" Phillip frowned "I can't do that Sir" Max was getting angry "does your entire family lack ambition?" Phillip looked at Max "what?" "You heard me Ryan, the only one who would get somewhere in life is Chloe" Phillip was getting equally as angry so he stood and went to leave the office "I haven't finished with you yet" Max grabbed Phillip and threw him against a filing cabinet as he got up he looked at Max "I hope Chloe keeps that kid away from you" Max smirked.

Chloe was in lesson when a note came "Chloe, you're needed at the office" Chloe groaned but got up to leave. When she got there she saw Max looking angry "what's wrong with you?" Max glared "Phillip tells me he knows that I'm the child's father" Chloe frowned "what did he say to you?" Max smirked "that you're planning on keeping the child away" Chloe shook her head "no I wouldn't do that, its not right keeping a baby from its father" Max nodded "I will do what it takes to be in my child's life" Chloe sighed "I thought you were going to say that, you can be involved but she stays with me".

Arriving home Chloe was annoyed with Phillip "oi come here" Phillip walked up to Chloe "what did you have to say that to him?" Phillip glared "he doesn't derserve that kid" Chloe rolled her eyes "what gives you the right to even think that? He's her dad, just because you haven't got one, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for my baby" Phillip watched as Chloe walked upstairs, he was determined to end Max Tyler's career.

**A/N - Hope You Enjoyed & Like I Mentioned Eddie Is Coming Back Later. Please R&R!**

**Next Chapter - **_Max Tyler Found Out!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Jasmin Jade & Ktayyyyy Massive ThankYouu For Reviewingg! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! Bring On 2015 Xx**

Chloe couldn't believe that it was the end of term already and she was looking forward to being able to have a lie-in "Chloe come on darling, time to get up" Chloe got out of bed and got changed into her uniform, as her bump wasn't that big yet she still fitted into her original uniform. After getting ready she went downstairs for breakfast but she felt sick when she smelt it "here you go Chloe" Chloe couldn't eat as she was feeling sick "mum I can't eat this" Rachel frowned "why not?" "Because the smell is making me wanna puke" Rachel nodded.

Arriving at school Chloe still felt sick and didn't know if she wanted to stay at school "mum can I go home?" Rachel sighed "no, its the last day" Chloe groaned "don't blame me if I puke everywhere" Rachel rolled her eyes "you'll be fine" "yeah right" Chloe walked off and went looking for Chlo "morning" Chlo turned to her "hey" Janeece approached Chloe "I know we're not as you and Chlo are but I got this for your baby" Chloe smiled and opened the little gift bag Janeece handed her and pulled out a hello kitty dress "awh Jan, this is so cute" Janeece smiled "I thought of your baby while out shopping" Chloe grinned "you love your shopping" "I know".

Phillip decided during the talent show that he was going to expose Max Tyler for being the bully that he was, he knew Chloe would be hurt but he had a point to prove and he hated the fact his cousin was pregnant with his baby and the baby would probably look like him. In the common room he noticed Chloe receive gifts from all her friends which made him annoyed they wouldn't support her if they knew who the kids father was.

Max knew today would be Rachel Mason's last day at Waterloo Road and would turn her daughter against her "morning" Rachel frowned "morning Max, excited for the holidays?" Max nodded "should be an exciting last day of term" Rachel smiled "yeah" Max watched as Rachel left the office to go and speak with Lindsey James' mother.

Rachel couldn't believe Max had been planning to get her fired, she was fuming and when he mentioned her past she got angry "my past has nothing to do with the running of the school" Max smirked "didn't half the building burn down?" Rachel rolled her eyes "that was a mistake, I regret that" Max again smirked "wasn't your daughter the product of your previous career?" Rachel's anger was rising "how dare you bring Chloe into this! She has nothing to do with this" Max rolled his eyes "the point of this meeting is to show Rachel Mason isn't fit enough to run a school" Rachel rolled her eyes "well I'm not resigning just to make you happy".

Chloe was sitting in the hall for the talent show to begin and she was starting to feel claustraphobic "Chloe you alright?" Chloe nodded but she knew was lying.

"Next we have Phillip Ryan" Chloe cheered un-enthusiastically for her cousin as he walked on stage.

Phillip's act was going good and now it was time for him to expose Max "Max Tyler, is a great person, and you can always rely on him to ruin your day, and now he's ruined a pupil's life by getting them pregnant" Chloe paled knowing what he was doing and she watched in horror as Max walked on the stage "ah come and join me, we can do the act I caught you and Chloe doing last week" Chlo turned to look at Chloe "what's he on about? Did you sleep with Tyler?" Chloe nodded.

Rachel heard about Chloe sleeping with Max and wanted to know why "Chloe a word" Chloe silently followed her mum "is it true?" Chloe decided to delay telling her mum "is what true?" Rachel glared "don't play silly Chloe, did you sleep with Max Tyler?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Rachel sighed "and is he the baby's father?" Chloe again nodded "come here" Rachel pulled her daughter into her arms "I'm so sorry mum" Rachel sighed again "I know darling, its over now though" Chloe nodded "I wanna go home".

Rachel had just got to the pub "how's Chloe?" Rachel sighed and looked at Chris "she's confused, the baby doesn't make things easy" Chris sighed "Rach, I knew about the affair" Rachel frowned "you knew?" Chris nodded "I caught them kissing a few weeks ago" Rachel again frowned "you knew? Chris you should have told me, I could of stopped the pregnancy" Chris sighed "Rach, Max was using her to get at you" before Rachel could reply Max walked in "Max what are you doing here?" "Came to have a drink with my collegues" Chris looked at him "I think you should go Max" Max smirked "when did you start thinking for yourself Christopher? Was it around the time you started going soft on her?" Max turned to Rachel "can't see the attraction myself, but then I never was into used goods, her daughter on the other hand" Chris was getting ready to punch Max "leave it" "yeah Chris leave it, be the good little lap-dog you are" Max turned to Rachel "how much does she charge a member of staff" Rachel scoffed and Chris punched him causing Grantly to smirk "not bad for a science teacher" "go home Max".

Chloe was sat at home when Phillip walked in "Chloe" Chloe stood "don't you DARE talk to me" Phillip sighed "Chloe I'm sorry" "sorry? Oh you're sorry! Sorry for what? Telling everyone, or ruining my little girl's life, what has she ever done to you? She hasn't even been born yet" Phillip sighed "I wanted Max gone, so you could move on" Chloe rolled her eyes and got her coat "where you going?" "Out" Phillip frowned "Max's?" Chloe shook her head "I need fresh air".

Chloe found herself outside Max's and she didn't hesitate in knocking the door. When he anwered Chloe noticed he was drunk "Chloe what are you doing here?" Chloe shrugged "came to see if you were okay?" Max frowned "you care?" Chloe nodded "you're my baby's father, therefore I care" Max smiled as Chloe handed him a cup of coffee "what happened there?" Chloe asked indicating to Max's bleeding nose "Christopher punched me" Chloe looked impressed "didn't know he had it in him" Max smirked "neither did I".

**A/N - Hope You Enjoyed The Update & Again 'Happy New Year' :D Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Massivee ThankYouu Too Everyone Who Has Reviewed. Woo! Its 2015 :D Yay!**

Chloe had recently dyed her hair brown and since the end of last term she had been meeting up with Max as he wanted to know how his baby was doing. That day she was going round after school as she didn't want to be around Phillip because of what he had done.

Arriving at school she saw Chlo "Chloe, why haven't you text me back?" Chloe shrugged "didn't realise you were talking to me" Chlo frowned "why wouldn't I talk to you?" "Because of what I did with Max Tyler" Chlo sighed "we've all made mistakes, Janeece fell in love with a supply teacher" Chloe frowned "who was he?" Janeece walked up to them "his name was Wilson Bingham" Chloe again frowned "what happened?" "Because I was underage, then he got arrested and I had to give evidence against him" Chloe felt bad "oh my gosh, Jan I'm so sorry" Janeece waved it off "I'm over it" Chlo smiled "you do realise that no matter what you do, we're always gonna love you" Chloe grinned "the unholy trinity" Janeece grinned "that is awesome".

Rachel,Chris and Kim were sitting in the canteen talking "we all went through the ringer last term didn't we?" Chris smirked "maybe we should get some help in" Rachel looked at him "what like physcologists?" Kim butted in "or an exorcist" Rachel laughed "Kim come on, Max Tyler's gone" Kim sighed "not before he did a load of damage, how's Chloe?" Rachel sadly smiled "she's confused" "look, we are gonna take this school into the future" Kim took a deep breath "its not gonna be the distant future for me I'm afraid" Rachel looked confused "what's wrong?" "I'm gonna have to go on maternity leave" Rachel sat back down "is that good?" Kim shook her head "its Max's" Chris gasped "what does Max think of that?" Kim sighed "he doesn't know, and he's not gonna know" Rachel nodded.

Chloe was walking to lesson when Bolton came up to her "Chloe you alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah, I'm fine" Bolton smiled "its weird seeing you preggers" Chloe laughed "I know, its even weirder for me" Bolton sighed "if we hadn't split that could of been my baby" Chloe frowned "yeah maybe, look I gotta go" Bolton watched as Chloe walked away.

Rachel was thinking about things when Chris walked in "shocking isn't it?" Rachel frowned "what is?" "Kim and Chloe, both being pregnant by Max" Rachel sighed "I know, Chloe, she's struggling to cope, I said before she wants this baby so bad but she said its hard for her" Chris sadly smiled "its bound to be hard, she's 16 and pregnant with an ex headteacher's baby" Rachel smiled "this sounds like a bad TV drama" Chris laughed "Chloe will be alright, she's got the support of you and her friends" Rachel again smiled.

Chloe was sat in the common room when Phillip walked in "Chloe" Chloe looked up and stood to walk away "wait Chloe" Chloe turned to him "what?" Phillip sighed "I don't know how many times I can apologise" Chloe scoffed "I don't want your apology, its nothing to me" Phillip watched as Chloe walked away and Rachel walked in "Phil? What's wrong?" "Chloe, she hates me" Rachel sighed "she doesn't, its her hormones they're all over the place" Phillip nodded "you think she'll talk to me again?" Rachel nodded "yeah, you live in the same house" Phillip smiled "thanks Rach".

After school Chloe was waiting by her mum's car when Kim came over to her "how are you Chloe?" Chloe smiled "fine thanks Miss" Kim smiled "your baby is gonna have a brother or sister" Chloe frowned "what you mean?" Kim sighed "I'm pregnant with Max's baby" Chloe gasped "you? You're pregnant!?" Kim nodded "I just thought I'd tell you so you know you're not alone" Chloe nodded "thanks miss" Kim walked off.

When Chloe got home she got changed and left to go too Max's. Arriving she saw his car so knew he was in, knocking the door she waited 2minutes when he answered "Chloe, come in" Chloe smiled at him and walked in "Kim Campbell's pregnant" Max frowned "Kim?" Chloe nodded "she told me after school" "right".

After an hour at Max's Chloe returned home "Chloe, you can't avoid me forever" Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah I can, I HATE you" Phillip frowned "I did what I thought was best, you deserve better than Max Tyler's kid" Chloe glared "this baby is MY baby and she's the best thing that will ever happen too me!" Phillip rolled his eyes "wake up Chloe, you got knocked up by some ex-teacher" Chloe smirked "you're jealous" Phillip frowned "jealous?" "Yeah because you are just some virgin who couldn't even get it on with Flick Mellor, even she had to go back to Marley Kelly" Phillip got angry and went to hit her "what you gonna do? Smack a pregnant girl?" Phillip felt ashamed "I'm sorry" Chloe walked upstairs into her room and text Chlo -

_**Chloe - Phillip just went to hit me!**_

_**Chlo - OMG! Tell ur mum**_

_**Chloe - She wouldn't care,**_

_**Chlo - Come & stay with me if u want**_

_**Chloe - Nah ur alright, I'll stay here, he's the one that should go**_

_**Chlo - Okay, here if u need me**_

Chloe didn't reply instead she rubbed her stomach "you are my precious baby girl and mummy will love you always, no matter what you get up too" she then fell asleep dreaming about her baby.

"Chloe, dinner" Chloe woke to her mum's voice and groaned but went downstairs "alright?" Chloe nodded "I'm fine" Rachel nodded "sit down then darling" Chloe sat at the table and Rachel handed her a plate which had roast chicken, mashed potato's, carrots, roast potato's and gravy "this looks great Rach" Chloe rolled her eyes "suck up" Rachel glared "Chloe, be nice" Chloe glared back "he does what he did, ruins my baby's life before she's even been born and you're telling me too be nice?! That's a joke" Rachel sighed "come on Chloe, how long would you have gone without telling anyone who her father was?" "As long as I possibly could have!" Rachel rolled her eyes "eat your dinner".

After Chloe ate her dinner she went back upstairs and sorted out an outfit for her baby girl too wear when she came home from the hospital.

Phillip couldn't believe Chloe hated him "I thought you said she wouldn't stay mad at me?" Rachel sighed "I thought she would have calmed down by now" "apparently not".

Chloe went too bed that night thinking how much she was scared of having the baby but also how much she couldn't wait to hold her.

**A/N - Eddie Lawson Will Be In The Next Update As One Of My Wattpad Followers Is Fangirling Over Him Lol! But Yeah, R&R Please Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hopee You Enjoy The Updatee Xx**

Chloe wasn't planning on forgiving Phillip anytime soon and to annoy her even more her mum had been dating the school chef Adam Fleet. That day she went to school on her own and met with Chlo "you don't look that big" Chloe grinned "Chlo I love you" Chlo frowned "why?" "For saying I'm not that big" "you're not though" Chloe smirked "Chlo come on".

Arriving at school Chloe noticed her mum and Adam acting all lovey dovey which made her sick "what's wrong with you?" Chloe indicated to her mum and Adam "it makes me physically sick" Chlo grinned "that's how I feel when I see Donte and Celine" Chloe sighed "hasn't gotten an easier?" Chlo shook her head "it hurts, seeing them" Chloe sadly smiled "me and you, we need a night out" Chlo smiled "you're pregnant remember" "as soon as she's been born then yeah?" Chlo nodded "look forward too it" Chloe grinned "good".

Rachel had to tell Chloe that she had invited Adam to move in with them and she knew Chloe wouldn't take it well. Currently Rachel was sitting in her office when Adam walked in "have you told her yet?" Rachel shook her head "she's been in lessons all morning" Adam sighed "Rach, she needs too know in order for her too accept it" "I know Adam, I will tell her" Adam smiled "I just want us to be happy" Rachel smiled "me too".

Chloe was in lesson when Rachel came in "can I have a word with Chloe?" Steph nodded "Chloe?" "I heard" Rachel frowned "less of the attitude Chloe" Chloe rolled her eyes but followed her mum "what's going on?" Rachel sighed "I've invited Adam to move in" Chloe gt angry "WHAT?! Why would you do that?" "Because Chloe it would be nice for me to have some adult company" Chloe glared "do what most people do, invite him round of a night" Rachel sighed "Chloe, I am your mother, therefore its up too me who lives in my house" Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away.

*2daysLater*

Chloe woke that day annoyed for some reason and all she wanted to do was cry "Chloe come on darling" Chloe groaned "do I have too?" "Afraid so" Chloe got out of bed and got dressed.

When she got to school she wasn't in the best of moods "I'm going home" Rachel frowned "why?" Chloe glared "because I can't be doing with school today" Rachel sighed "Chloe, its 6hours, I'm sure you can manage, everyone else has to" Chloe again glared "noOne else in this dump is pregnant" Rachel rolled her eyes "inside now" Chloe walked off into the building "is she alright? She looked pale" Rachel smiled "yeah she's fine, she's due in a month and a half so she's bound to be irritated" Adam nodded.

Phillip went looking for Chloe and saw her walking out the gates so he ran after her "Chloe come back" Chloe rolled her eyes and continued walking home "Chloe!" Chloe turned to Phillip "what? Why can't you leave me alone?!" Phillip sighed "because you're not letting me apologise" Chloe glared "shove your apology where the sun don't shine" she carried on walking home.

Entering the house she knew Phillip would be behind her "what you following me now?" Phillip nodded "when are you gonna grow up Chloe? You're having a baby" Chloe rolled her eyes "I know I'm having a baby" Phillip glared at her again "well then" Chloe wasn't in the mood for Phillip "just go away would you?" Before Phillip could speak the doorbell rang and he went to answer it he got a shock when he saw "Eddie?" Eddie smiled "alright Phil? Chloe?" Chloe looked in shock but before she could speak she felt a wave of pain in her stomach "ouch!" Eddie frowned "Chloe? What's wrong?" Phillip paled "her baby" Eddie looked confused "she's pregnant?" Phillip nodded "my water it broke, its too soon!" Eddie sighed "Phil call an ambulance and then call Rachel" Phillip nodded and did what Eddie said.

The ambulance arrived and took Chloe to hospital "right Chloe, we're gonna need you too push" Chloe paled "I don't wanna, she's early she shouldn't be here yet" the nurse sighed "Chloe love, your baby wants to meet her mummy, she doesn't want too wait so can you push?" Chloe nodded "okay" Chloe began pushing her baby out.

Rachel and Adam arrived at the hospital and Rachel got a shock when she saw Eddie "hello Rachel" Rachel smiled "Eddie" Adam looked annoyed "where's Chloe?" "Delivery, they rushed her straight in" Rachel nodded "well thanks Eddie I'll take it from here".

*12hoursLater*

Chloe had just given birth to a baby girl who weighed 5lb 2oz "Chloe here's your baby" Chloe smiled "she's so small" the nurse smiled "she is a month and half early" Chloe sighed "is she okay though? Health wise?" The nurse nodded "she needs to be kept warm as she's small and she will catch the flu more easily" Chloe smiled and nodded "have you got a name for her?" Chloe nodded "Aubree-Leigh" The nurse smiled "beautiful, your mum is here" "send her in".

Chloe was looking at her tiny baby girl when her mum and Adam walked in "Chloe she's beautiful" Chloe smiled "thanks" Chloe thought Aubree looked like Max "she looks like you" "I think she looks Max" Rachel sighed "she does" Chloe smiled as the nurse walked in "hiya Chloe, how you getting on?" Chloe smiled "fine thank you" the nurse grinned "baby is allowed home tomorrow but she needs to be kept out the cold for a few days" Chloe smiled "thankyou" the nurse smiled "no problem".

Once Rachel and Adam had gone Chloe decided to call Max -

_(Phonecall)_

_Max - Chloe is everything Okay?_

_Chloe - I've had the baby, you should meet her_

_Max - I will be there shortly_

_Chloe - ok_

_(Phonecall)_

Max arrived at the hospital "I'm here to see Chloe Mason" the receptionist looked up "and you are?" Max smirked "the babies father" "you look older than she is" Max again smirked "I am but I'm here to meet my child" "room on the left" Max nodded.

Entering the room he saw Chloe holding the baby "Chloe?" Chloe smiled "hi" Max walked over to Chloe "you wanna hold her?" Max nodded and Chloe handed Aubree to him "what's her name?" "Aubree-Leigh" Max smiled "I want her to have my last name" Chloe nodded "yeah, I was going to give her your last name".

*the next day*

Chloe got Aubree changed into a pink outfit but it was too big for her "Aubree you're tiny" Rachel walked in with the carseat "Chloe is everything alright?" Chloe shook her head "no, she's so small, her outfit doesn't fit her" Rachel smiled "she will grow love and I've brought you some outfits for smaller babies" Chloe smiled "thanks" Rachel put the carseat on the bed and watched as Chloe put Aubree's coat on and put her in the carseat "can you manage that love?" Chloe nodded and they left the hospital "does Max know you've given birth?" Chloe nodded "he came too see her last night" Rachel sighed "Chloe, don't get mixed up with him again" Chloe frowned "he's her father, she has a right to know him".

Eddie wanted to see Rachel again but knew Adam would be there so he brought a present for Chloe's baby and arrived at the house. Knocking the door he waited until someone answered "hiya Phil" "Eddie" Eddie smiled "I came to see the new mother" Phillip invited Edddie and and he saw Chloe sitting on the sofa "congratulations Chloe" Eddie handed Chloe the giftbag "thanks Eddie" "no worries" Rachel walked into the living room holding Aubree with Adam behind her "Eddie" "Rachel Adam glared at Eddie "I came too see Chloe and the new arrival" Rachel handed Aubree to Eddie "she's cute Chloe" Chloe smiled "I know, she's a beauty" Eddie grinned "who's the dad?" Chloe frowned so Rachel spoke "I'm sure you heard about the merger with John Fosters and Waterloo road?" At Eddie's nod Rachel continued "well she slept with the head of John Fosters, Max Tyler" Eddie looked at Chloe and sighed "look Chloe I won't moan because you're not my daughter but having an affair with an older man isn't something you wanna do" Chloe frowned "you're right, you're not my dad" Chloe stood and took Aubree from Eddie and walked upstairs into her room "listen baby, your mummy loves you and I'm betting when your daddy spends time with you he'll love you too" Chloe placed Aubree into the moses basket and watched her sleep "night beautiful baby".


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hopee You Likee It Xx**

**Chloe was going back to school that day and she was putting Aubree in the school creche. Arriving she saw Chlo waiting for her, before she got out the car she made sure Aubree was wrapped up warm "Chloe come on, out we get" Chloe got out first then got the carseat "Chloe! You're back" Chloe smiled at her best friend "yeah" Chlo peeked into the carseat "she's well cute, can I hold her?" Chloe smiled "yeah, let's go inside though, don't want her getting ill"**

**Chloe and Chlo got to the common room and Bolton came over to them "alright C, let's see the mini Tyler then" Chloe frowned "don't call her that Bolton" Bolton looked confused "but Tyler's her father innit?" Chloe rolled her eyes "I'm aware of that, I was the one who slept with him" Bolton sighed "sorry" Chloe smiled "leave me alone for now yeah?" Bolton nodded and left the girls.**

**Chloe sat on the sofa with Chlo and she got Aubree out then passed her to Chlo "awh, she's so small" Chloe smiled "yeah, when the nurse handed her to me I looked at her and thought 'how can she be this small' she looks tiny in her moses basket" Chlo smiled "what does think?" Chloe looked at Aubree and smiled "he's seen her twice" Chlo frowned "that wasn't my question" "he likes her" Chlo smiled "hard not too" Chloe grinned.**

**After taking Aubree to the creche Chloe made her way to registration with "Chloe welcome back" Chloe smiled at him "hiya Sir" "how's the little one?" Chloe grinned "she's fine thanks" "good, take a seat then" Chloe sat with Chlo and they began chatting.**

**Chloe was walking to lesson when Eddie approached her "hiya Chloe" Chloe still hadn't forgiven him for what he said "Eddie, what do you want?" Eddie frowned "I'm here for the maths opening" Chloe rolled her eyes "well stay away from me then" Eddie sighed "Chloe I'm sorry about what I said" Chloe glared "leave me alone".**

**Kim went looking for Chloe as she needed a word with her "Steph can I have a word with Chloe?" Steph nodded "Chloe?" "I heard" Chloe stood and followed Kim outside "follow me Chloe" Chloe rolled her eyes "what's this about?" "Let's just wait until we're in the office".**

**In the office Chloe sat on the sofa and Kim sat opposite her "is Aubree okay?" Kim nodded "yeah she's fine" Chloe let out a sigh of relief "what's this about then?" Kim sighed "I wanted to see how you were, having 's baby and him not being involved" Chloe frowned "how do you know he's not involved?" Kim sighed "Chloe I know full well Max isn't involved because not once as he asked me how this pregnancy is going and he knows" Chloe stood "you don't know anything!" Kim rolled her eyes "Chloe calm down" "no for your information Max sees Aubree and he loves her" Kim frowned "you're involved with him?" Chloe scoffed "you think I'm having sex with him again?" "Chloe I didn't say that" Chloe rolled her eyes "leave me alone" Chloe left the office and went to the creche and got Aubree.**

**Adam was in the kitchen preparing the dinner when Chloe came in holding Aubree's carseat "Chloe?" He saw Chloe was crying "what's wrong?" "Nothing I'm taking Aubree home so I need the pushchair" Adam frowned "why?" Chloe frowned "what's it got to do with you?" Adam sighed "Chloe I'm not giving you the pushchair unless you tell me" Chloe glared "I'm taking MY baby home because I'm not well" Adam nodded and went to get the pushchair for Chloe.**

**Chloe got home and went up to her room to sort some stuff out.**

**Rachel had just given Eddie his job back when Adam walked "you okay?" Adam shook his head "Chloe she just came into the kitchen with Aubree and asked for the pushchair, said she was taking Aubree home" Rachel frowned "that's bad because?" Adam sighed "she was crying" Rachel sighed Eddie however wasn't happy "you let a vulnerable 16year old girl who is also a new mum leave school with a premature baby?" Adam glared "Chloe and Aubree are nothing to do with you" Eddie glared back "I've known Chloe a lot longer then you therefore I know how vulnerable she can be" Rachel rolled her eyes "this isn't helping with Chloe".**

**Chloe knew where she was going and she was hoping noOne would look for her there.**

**Max sat at home thinking about his daughter and how he wouldn't get to see her until the weekend. He was deep in thought when the doorbell rang, frowning he braced himself for someone he didn't want to see "Chloe?" He noticed the tears in her eyes "come in" Max took the carseat from her "what's wrong?" Chloe sighed "everyone is going on at me for you being Aubree's father" Max sighed "ignore them" "I can't! Because Kim Campbell thinks I'm sleeping with you again" Max smirked "would that be so bad?" Chloe smiled through the tears "no it wouldn't".**

**Rachel found out from Chlo that Kim had taken Chloe from lesson to talk with her "Kim what did you talk to Chloe about?" Kim sighed "I asked her how she was feeling about Max not being in the baby's life" Rachel frowned "Kim, Max is involved with her" "right so why ask about the Chloe conversation?" "Because she's taken Aubree and left school" Kim frowned "what? She's taken her from the creche?" Rachel nodded "Adam mentioned she was crying" Kim sighed "could she have gone to Max's?" Rachel shrugged "I'm not sure".**

**Chloe had been at Max's for a few hours when the doorbell rang again Max stood with Aubree in his arms "I'll get it" Max answered the door and smirked when he saw Rachel "what the hell are you doing holding her?" Max again smirked "last time I checked she was my daughter, therefore I can hold her when I feel like it" Rachel barged past and walked into the living room "Chloe you're coming home" Chloe stood and frowned "whatever".**

**Adam hated the idea of Max holding Aubree so he made a move to take her "what do you think you're doing?" "Taking Aubree" Max smirked "I'm her father" Adam rolled his eyes "you're the sperm donor that knocked a 16year old up" Chloe walked into the hallway "you what?" Adam frowned "I'm sorry Chloe" Chloe rolled her eyes "Max is right, he's her father, you're nothing to her".**

**Rachel persuaded Chloe to go home with them but she wasn't happy about what Chloe had done "taking a new born baby out into the freezing cold isn't the best mothering is it" Chloe rolled her eyes "she's my daughter, not yours" when they pulled onto the drive Chloe noticed Eddie was there again "anyone would think Eddie's a bit jealous" Chloe took Aubree from the car and walked into the house.**

**Chloe had been asked by Chlo to meet up "me and Aubree are going out" Rachel came into the hallway "you're not taking her out" Chloe glared "like I said, she's my daughter, therefore I'll take her where I want" Chloe then left the house.**

**Meeting up with Chlo she noticed she was upset "what's wrong?" "Ben I think he's cheating on me" Chloe frowned "what makes you think that?" Chlo sighed "he's been meeting with someone called Lexi" Chloe was about to speak when Ben came out the house "Chlo you following me?" Chlo frowned whilst Chloe placed her hands on her hips and was waiting for an answer "who's Lexi?" "She's my cousin" Chloe rolled her eyes "really?" Ben looked at Chloe "shh" Chloe glared "don't shush me" Ben smirked and walked away "oh Chlo? Marry me?" Chlo gasped "serious?" Ben nodded "yeah, I've been planning it with my cousin Lexi" Chlo grinned "yeah, I'll marry you" Chloe smiled as Aubree started crying "I'm gonna take her home" Chlo nodded "see ya".**

**When Chloe got home she took Aubree out the pushchair and went straight upstairs "Chloe back down here" "leave me alone" Rachel followed Chloe upstairs "don't walk away from me, I told you not to take her out" Chloe glared "flipping hell! She's my kid! Therefore I can take her out when I want" Rachel rolled her eyes "Chloe, she shouldn't even be born yet!" Chloe glared "I'll raise MY child how I see fit!" "Grow up Chloe" Chloe shut the door on Rachel and placed Aubree into the moses basket and watched as she fell asleep.**

_**A/N - Please R&R, Makes My Day Too Know People Like The Story Xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Chloe's Dad Simon Would Be Played By Jeremy Sheffield + Remember R&R Xoxoxo**

Chloe was still not talking to Phillip and she was starting to not want too talk to her mum "Chloe come on,we're gonna be late" Chloe walked downstairs with Aubree in her arms "come on Chloe get dressed" Chloe glared "I'm not going in" Rachel frowned "what do you mean you're not going in?" Chloe smirked "just that, me and Aubree are staying home" Rachel glared "Chloe I suggest you get your uniform on right now" Chloe glared back "or what?" Rachel continued glaring "because I said so Chloe" Chloe rolled her eyes "best reason ever" Rachel sighed "Chloe I am warning you, get dressed now" "no" Rachel turned to leave the house "Chloe you're grounded" "whoopee".

Once Rachel had gone Chloe turned to Aubree who was in the carseat "don't worry Aubs, grandma is being a horrible cow" Aubree looked at Chloe with intrest in her eyes "Aubree you are the person mummy needs" Chloe's phone rang, looking she saw it was Chlo -

(Phonecall)

_Chloe - Chlo what's up?_

_Chlo - why aren't you in school?_

_Chloe - I'm not in the mood for it today_

_Chlo - damn, wish I could bunk off_

_Chloe - come round here then_

_Chlo - what you wouldn't mind?_

_Chloe - Chlo, my only company is Aubree and she'll sleep most of the day so get your butt round here_

_Chlo - alright, I'll make my way there now_

_Chloe - good see you soon_

(Phonecall)

Chloe turned to Aubree "aunty Chlo's coming to see you" Aubree looked confused "and youprobably have no idea what I'm going on about".

10minutes later Chlo arrived "I had too sneak out" Chloe grinned "that's my girl" Chlo laughed "where's Aubree?" "Behind you" Chlo turned to see Aubree asleep in the moses basket "she looks like Tyler" Chloe grinned "yeah, but she's way cuter than him" Chlo laughed "yeah".

Tom was annoyed Chlo hadn't turned up for registration "Janeece have you seen Chlo anywhere?" Janeece shook her head "she mentioned something about Chloe earlier though" Tom nodded and made his way to Rachel's office "Rachel is Chloe in school today?" "No she's not" Tom frowned "Chlo was this morning but she didn't turn up for registration" Rachel sighed "I'm guessing Chlo is with Chloe" Tom nodded "me aswell, why isn't Chloe in school?" Rachel shrugged "told me this morning she wasn't coming in" Tom grinned "the teenage rebellion" Rachel nodded "yeah".

Chloe had just fed Aubree when the doorbell rang "Chlo take Aubs for me" Chlo took Aubree from Chloe and she went to answer the door "dad!" "Hello Chloe" Chloe didn't know what to say "wh-what are you doing here?" Simon glared "I heard you jumped into bed with an older man and got knocked up so I came to meet the kid" Chloe frowned "you're not coming by my baby" Simon frowned "Chloe its my grandchild" "it is a she" Simon rolled his eyes "Chloe I suggest you let me in" Chloe glared "I am not letting you in and you're not going by my daughter" Simon smirked "let me in" Chloe shook her head "no, I don't want you by me" "I wouldn't hurt you darling" Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah right, just go away" Chloe slammed the door in his face causing Simon to start banging the door "Chloe what's going on?" Chloe looked at Chlo "we can't open that door for anyone" Chlo nodded "who's that?" "My dad" Chlo frowned as Aubree started crying "pass her here" Chlo handed Aubree to Chloe "shh baby, the mean man has gone" Chloe looked at Chlo "can you go and close the curtains in the living room?" Chlo nodded and went to do what Chloe asked "come on baby shh" Chloe placed Aubree in the moses basket "what happened between you and your dad?" Chloe shook her head "we've never got on" Chlo nodded "I've never got on with my dad either, he was a jackass".

Eddie was annoyed that Chloe wasn't in lesson as he knew she needed to catch up on the work she had missed. After the lesson was over he made his way to Rachel's office "is there a reason Chloe wasn't in my lesson" Rachel sighed "Chloe isn't in school today" Eddie frowned "why?" "She's being stubborn" Eddie smirked "like mother like daughter" Rachel rolled her eyes "hush" Eddie grinned "I've missed you Rach" Rachel smiled "I've missed you too, but I'm with Adam now" Eddie sighed "I know".

Chloe couldn't believe her dad was still outside "when is he gonna go?" Chloe shrugged "whenever the moron has annoyed me up to his standards" Chlo nodded "take it he hasn't reached his standards yet?" Chloe nodded "got it in one".

Rachel and Adam returned aftter school had finished and Rachel got a shock when she saw Chloe's dad "Simon, what are you doing here?" Simon smirked " came to see my daughter and meet my granddaughter" Rachel rolled her eyes "I'm assuming Chloe hasn't let you in" Simon nodded "I don't blame her" Simon grinned "Rach come on, let me in" Rachel shook her head "no, if Chloe doesn't want you around then I have to respect her decision" Simon sighed "I will be back".

Entering the house Rachel walked into the living room and saw Chloe playing with Aubree "where's Chlo?" Chloe smirked "Chlo hasn't been here" Rachel rolled her eyes "Chloe stop with this attitude towards your mother" Chloe looked at Adam "what are you my dad?" Adam glared "show some respect, you're a mother yourself Chloe, what if Aubree spoke too you like that?" Chloe rolled her eyes "just do one, noOne wants you here" "Chloe! Enough" Chloe stood with Aubree in her arms and left to go too her room "don't worry Rach, she'll stop with this attitude sooner or later".

Chloe put Aubree to bed and fell asleep herself wishing she had her own place.

**A/N - Hope You Likeed The Updatee + R&R Please, Sorry It Was Short xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - The Mother/Daughter Between Chloe & Rachel Is Gonna Get Worse But It Will Get Better xoxo**

Chloe was getting annoyed at living with her mum as she always found something to moan at her about. That day Chloe decided to walk to school with Aubree but she hadn't told her mum "I'm going" Rachel frowned "Chloe we don't need to leave yet" Chloe rolled her eyes "I didn't tell you? I'm walking into school" Rachel sighed "no you're not Chloe" Chloe glared "you gonna stop me?" Rachel glared at Chloe "yes I will" Chloe again rolled her eyes but placed Aubree into the carseat then placed the carseat onto the pushchair and left the house.

When Chloe arrived at school she noticed her mum waiting for her "wow, I get the welcoming commitee? Where's Adam,Chris,Kim and Eddie?" Rachel glared "why do you act like this? Before you had Aubree you were mature and now you've been acting childish" Chloe rolled her eyes "back off" Rachel looked shocked Chloe had never spoke to her like that before "take her in now" Chloe entered the school and took Aubree to creche.

Halfway through French Chloe received a text from Max -

_**Max - collect Aubree-Leigh and meet me outside **_

_**Chloe - okay**_

"Miss I need the toilet" Steph rolled her eyes "fine go on then Chloe" Chloe smirked and left to go to the creche.

Chloe got to the creche and got Aubree but not before she had an argument with the key-worker.

Max had been waiting for Chloe when he noticed her walking up to his car so he got out and smirked "Chloe" Chloe smirked back "Max" Max noticed she was annoyed "what's wrong?" Chloe groaned "the creche in this dump, its a joke" Max frowned "why?" "Tried telling me what to do with Aubree" Max smirked "they're imcompetent here" Chloe grinned "I'm so tempted to take her out of there" "I'll watch her" Chloe frowned "you?" Max nodded "I'm sure I can manage" Chloe grinned "there a reason you asked me to skip school?" Max smirked "I'm taking you and Aubree to mine" Chloe smirked back "who said I wanted to go?" "Me" Chloe grinned.

When they got to Max's Chloe had received at least 5messages from her mum -

_**Mum - Chloe where are you?**_

_**Mum - Answer me Chloe**_

_**Mum - where the hell are you?**_

_**Mum - Chloe seriously now where are you?**_

_**Mum - when you get home you are in serious trouble**_

Chloe groaned "problem?" "My mum, going on at me" Max smirked as he puck Aubree up.

Rachel couldn't believe that Chloe had taken Aubree and left school "Rach did she say where she was going?" Rachel shook her head "she's not replying to my messages or answering my phonecalls" Adam frowned "have you tried Max? She's probably there" Rachel sighed "if she was he wouldn't tell me, part of me thinks he got Chloe pregnant on purpose" Adam sighed "Rach, to Max it was just sex" Rachel groaned "I didn't wanna know about Max and my daughter in bed".

Chloe was watching Max with Aubree when her phone rang and she knew it would be her mum -

_(Phonecall)_

_Rachel - Chloe where the hell are you?_

_Chloe - what's it matter? _

_Rachel - because it does, and why take Aubree?_

_Chloe - like I keep saying she's my little girl _

_Rachel - the creche is there to help you_

_Chloe - the creche is a joke they're incompotent_

_Rachel - that's Max Tyler speaking not you_

_Chloe - he's right_

_(Phonecall)_

Chloe hung up as Max turned to Chloe "she's turned blue" Chloe paled.

Arriving at the hospital Chloe was panicking "she's gone blue and needs seeing to" the nurse took Aubree from Max and took her into a room "I hope she's gonna be okay" Max sighed "she'll be fine".

Rachel was annoyed as Chloe hadn't come home yet so decided to call her again -

_(Phonecall)_

_Chloe - what?_

_Rachel - where are you?_

_Chloe - hospital, Aubree turned blue_

_Rachel - what? I'll come up to you_

_Chloe - Max is here_

_Rachel - Chloe I don't care, she's my granddaughter_

_Chloe - fine but don't start, _

_(Phonecall)_

Chloe hung up and turned to Max "my mums coming" Max smirked "be nice" Max again smirked.

Rachel and Adam arrived at the hospital "excuse me I'm looking for Aubree-Leigh Tyler" the receptionist looked up "age?" "8weeks" "childrens ward" "thankyou". Arriving on the childrens ward Rachel noticed Chloe "Chloe have they said anything?" Chloe looked up and shook her head it was then that Rachel acknowledged Max "Max" Max smirked "Rachel" Chloe felt the tension between her mum and Max "look we all know you two hate each other but you both love Aubree so be nice until we know what's wrong with her" Rachel rolled her eyes but nodded "Max?" "Fine".

After a further half an hour of waiting the nurse who took Aubree came out "is she alright?" The nurse smiled and nodded "she's fine, she was just developing a cold but because she was premature her immune system couldn't handle it" Chloe nodded "can we see her?" The nurse again nodded "follow me".

Entering the room Chloe saw her baby girl lying on the hospital cot "hey baby" Aubree smiled "can I take her home?" The nurse nodded and left "see what happens when you don't listen" Chloe turned to her mum "you what? You're blaming me?" Rachel sighed "Chloe you're always taking her out" "this isn't my fault" Chloe glared "if that's how you feel then I'm moving out" Rachel frowned "where you gonna stay?" Max had an idea so he spoke up "she'll stay with me" Rachel looked annoyed "no she won't" Max again smirked "I believe that's her decision" Rachel scoffed "not happening, I couldn't stop her sleeping with you but I'm stopping that from happening" Chloe rolled her eyes "look I told you no arguments in front of Aubree" Rachel sighed "you're not staying with him". Rachel had left and Chloe turned to Max "why did you say that?" Max smirked "because you're the mother of my child, therefore I care" Chloe rolled her eyes "and here was me thinking you were winding my mum up" Max smirked again.

Max took Chloe home so she could get her's and Aubree's stuff. While she was in her room her mum walked in "Chloe what are you doing?" Chloe rolled her eyes "getting my stuff" Rachel frowned "you're not staying with Max Tyler" Chloe glared as Adam walked in "where's Aubree?" Chloe looked at him "she's with her father" Adam sighed "you wanna leave that's fine but she stays here" Chloe scoffed "no chance, she's my little girl therefore where I go, she goes" Adam glared "no Chloe" "yes Adam and you can't stop me" Adam slapped her "Adam!" Chloe looked at him with hate in her eyes "you're gonna regret that" Chloe got her bags and left "Adam why did you that?" Adam sighed "I'm sorry Rach".

Max was sitting outside with Aubree when Chloe came out and Max noticed she had a red mark on her face so he got out the car "Chloe what happened?" Chloe turned to see Adam following her "keep away from me" Adam looked at Max "Chloe can leave all she wants but Aubree-Leigh stays here" Max smirked "what relation do you have to my child?" "I'm her grandfather" Chloe rolled her eyes "you're nothing to Aubree or me for that matter" Adam frowned and attempted to open the car door to get Aubree out so Max locked it "let me get Aubree and you can leave" Chloe glared "Adam get lost, touch her and I'll get you done for assault" Max smirked as he unlocked the car "Chloe get in" he unlocked the car and she got in.

When they were back at Max's, Chloe settled Aubree. When she was asleep Chloe looked at Max "drink?" Chloe nodded so Max handed her a drink and they sat on the sofa. After a few bottles of wine Max started kissing Chloe and she kissed back "upstairs" Chloe nodded and they went upstairs.

Rachel couldn't believe Chloe had moved out "Rach, she'll come back when she realises Max isn't intrested in her" Rachel sighed "you didn't have to hit her Adam, right now Max is probably manipulating her in to calling the police" but Rachel had no idea how wrong she was.

**A/N - R&R Please, & Massive Thanks Too Everyone Who Has Reviewed So Far xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hope You Like The updatee, R&R xoxo**

Rachel hadn't seen Chloe in 3days as she hadn't been in school and she was getting worried about her. That day she drove into school with Adam "do you think she'll be here today?" Rachel sighed "I'm hoping she is so I can talk to her" Adam smiled "she'll come back soon enough".

Chloe didn't want to go back to school but she knew she had too "I'm off" Max who had Aubree in his arms nodded "I'll see you later" Chloe nodded "yeah bye" Chloe left the house and made her way to school. Arriving she saw her mum's car and sighed "Chloe" she turned and saw Chlo "hey" "missed you and your hair looks amazing" Chloe grinned "thanks" "where's Aubree?" "With her dad" Chlo frowned "with ?" Chloe nodded "been staying with him" "why?" Chloe sighed "Adam hit me because I wouldn't let him keep Aubree" Chlo was annoyed "he shouldn't do that".

Kim was going to see Max that day to find out what weather he wanted to be involved in the life of the baby he was expecting with her "Rach I need to go out during my free" Rachel smiled and nodded "that's fine Kim" Kim smiled "have you spoke to Chloe at all?" Rachel shook her head "no, I don't even know if she's in school" Kim frowned "she is in school, I've seen her with Chlo" Rachel nodded "I'll try and talk to her" "she's with my first, talk to her then" Rachel smiled "thanks Kim" "no problem".

Rachel made her way to Kim's lesson so she could speak to Chloe "Kim can I have Chloe?" Kim nodded "Chloe" Chloe stood and left the room "come on, my office" Chloe rolled her eyes but followed her mum.

Once they were in the office Rachel closed the door "what's this about?" Rachel smiled "how are you?" Chloe sighed "I'm fine" "and Aubree?" "She's fine too" Rachel smiled "where is she?" Chloe rolled her eyes "she's with Max, don't wanna bring her here in case Adam tries anything" Rachel sighed "he wouldn't" Chloe glared "look at what happened the other day, he hit me to try and take her" "Chloe things were difficult then" Chloe rolled her eyes "and you! You blamed me for Aubree having to go to hospital" "Chloe I didn't" Chloe glared "yes you did, you said 'this is what happens when you don't listen' that seems like you're blaming me" Rachel sighed "Chloe come on, how about me, you and Aubree go out the weekend?" Chloe shrugged "I don't know".

Kim had just left the school and made her way to Max's. When she arrived she saw his car and knew he was in, getting out the car she made her way up the path and knocked the door. When he answered he had Aubree "Kim?" "Max" Max looked at Kim "come in" Kim walked in the house "I need to talk to you about this baby" Max smirked "I will put Aubree to sleep then we'll talk" Kim nodded and sat on the sofa. When Max came back into the living room "what's this about then?" Kim sighed "are you gonna be involved in this baby's life as much as you are Chloe's?" Max smirked "jealous Kim?" Kim rolled her eyes "oh yeah, jealous that you got a 16 year old pregnant" Max again smirked "how do I even know that the child you're carrying is mine?" Kim rolled her eyes again "course I'm sure, how do you know that Chloe's baby is yours?" Max carried on smirking "because Aubree looks like me" Kim sighed "look you're either gonna be involved or not" Max stood I'll let you know" Kim sighed and left.

Adam went looking for Rachel "I've had an idea on how to get Chloe back" Rachel frowned "how?" "I go back to my flat for a bit and we tell Chloe I've moved out" Rachel sighed "that won't work" "Rach we don't know that" Rachel rolled her eyes "Adam, Chloe makes her own, if she doesn't want to come back then she won't" Rachel finished talking as Eddie walked in "Chloe hasn't turned up for my lesson" Rachel groaned "what" Eddie sighed "have you not seen her?" "Not since this morning" "right I think we search the school for her" Chris also walked in "what's going on?" "Chloe hasn't turned up for my lesson".

Chloe was sitting on the roof when came up "Chloe? Are you alright" Chloe nodded "I'm fine" Chris nodded "then why are you sitting on the roof, in the rain, crying?" Chloe sighed "I think I'm falling in love with Max Tyler" Chris frowned "Chloe, have you slept with him again?" Chloe nodded "I can't help it, he's Aubree's father and no matter what happens he's always gonna be in my life" Chris sighed "Chloe what he's doing is wrong, you're a vulnerable young girl who's recently had a baby, he shouldn't be getting you into bed" Chloe looked at Chris with tears in her eyes "you can't help who you fall for" Chris sighed "I know, believe me its hard" Chloe looked at him "who?" Chris smiled "just some girl" Chloe nodded "I take she's with someone else" Chris nodded "she is" Chloe smiled "I'm sorry" "its alright, how about we go back inside because I'm freezing" Chloe smiled and nodded " ?" Chris looked at Chloe "yeah?" "Thanks".

Chloe got back to Max's and saw Aubree asleep "Chloe?" "Hiya" Max walked into the living room and saw Chloe "you alright?" Chloe nodded. When Chloe put Aubree to bed she had to do something so she went downstairs and saw Max in the kitchen so she walked in to him "Aubree asleep?" Chloe nodded and she kissed him "had to do that" Max nodded and kissed her back "upstairs" Chloe pulled him up to the bedroom.

Rachel pulled up outside of Max's and sighed she was going to give Adam's idea a go. Walking up to the door she knocked and waited for someone to answer, she didn't know what to think when Chloe opened the door in her dressing gown "Chloe?" "Mum what are you doing here?" Rachel smiled "I came to take you home, Adam has gone" Chloe frowned "what?" Rachel nodded "he's gone Chloe, so you and Aubree can come home" Chloe looked amused "no" Rachel frowned "what do you mean no?" "You heard me" Rachel frowned "Chloe you're coming home" "you gonna make me?" Rachel sighed "Chloe come on, come home" Chloe sighed "no" Rachel walked in the house to see Max walking downstairs "here again Rachel" Rachel glared at him "I'm taking Chloe and Aubree home" Max smirked "does Chloe want to go home?" "Yes she does" Chloe scoffed "do I ?" Max smirked "that proves she doesn't" "Max I'm her mother, therefore she has to do what I say and I say she's coming home".

Rachel left without Chloe and that annoyed her, returning home she saw Eddie "Rach? How did it go?" Rachel sighed "he's manipulated her, she doesn't wanna come back" "maybe Chris could help, he got her to come in earlier" Rachel sighed "its gotta be worth trying".


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - I Don't Own The Character Charlotte Smith, She Belongs Too My Wattpad Friend StrangeDesires As We're Doing a Collab On Her Stories, Basically Her Character Charlotte Is Joining My Story & Chloe Is Joining Her Story, Hope That's Not Confusing. Anyways After That Long Authors Note Hope You Like, Sorry I've Not Update and R&R xoxo**

Chloe hadn't spoken to her mum since she came round to Max's demanding she go home. That day she was going into school with Chlo and Janeece and she was taking Aubree into the creche but she was scared in case Adam tried to take her "Chloe trust me, Adam won't thinki about taking her, just tell the keyworker Adam Fleet isn't allowed near her" Chloe sighed but nodded knowing it was the only option.

Arriving at school Chloe saw her mum and Adam which made her frown "she said they weren't together anymore" Chlo sighed "ignore it yeah? Don't let them get to you" Chloe nodded "yeah" Chlo grinned "that's my girl" Chloe laughed "yeah you're weird" before Chlo could say anything Adam and Rachel approached them "I have missed this little girl loads" Chloe glared "don't touch her" Adam frowned "Chloe, I'm her grandfather" Chloe rolled her eyes "you're nothing to her" Rachel sighed "Chloe let me see her yeah?" Chloe shook her head "I'm not comfortable with you seeing her while he's around" Rachel turned to Adam "give us some time yeah?" Adam nodded "sure".

Rachel led Chloe to her office with Aubree "how's she been since the trip to hospital?" Chloe smiled "okay, she's smiling" Rachel grinned "I'd love to see that" Chloe puck Aubree up out of the pushchair "hey baby girl are you gonna smile for mummy?" Aubree smiled "yay that's my beautiful baby girl" Chloe showed Rachel who smiled "Chloe I want you to come home, its not the same without you there" Chloe sighed "I'm not sure mum, its Adam he hit me and I don't think I feel safe there" Rachel frowned "Chloe you should always know that you will come before any man" Chloe smiled "I'll think about it" Rachel sighed "that's all I can ask I guess" Chloe stood "is that all?" "There's a new pupil joining us later today" Chloe frowned "and that affects me because?" "She's going to be in your class" Chloe nodded "I'll keep an eye out for her" Rachel smiled "apparently she's Eddie's foster daughter" Chloe frowned "how come she hasn't joined yet then?" Rachel shrugged "I have no idea, but be nice yeah?" Chloe nodded and left.

Chloe was sat in science with Chlo when the door opened and Eddie walked in "can I have a word with the class?" Chris nodded "there's a new girl joining us today, but she won't be here until lunch time" Chloe frowned "so how come she gets special treatment?" Eddie looked at Chloe "Chloe can I talk to you about something?" Chloe rolled her eyes "sir needs me" Chris nodded and Chloe followed Eddie outside "what's this about?" Eddie sighed "the new girl, she's my foster daughter" "I know, my mum told me, but what does that have to do with anything?" "She lost both her parents and got placed into foster care" Chloe frowned "oh my god" Eddie sighed "I was hoping you and Chlo could keep an eye on her" Chloe smiled "I'd love too, what's her name?" Eddie looked at Chloe "Charlotte Smith" Chloe frowned "did you say Charlotte Smith?" Eddie nodded "yeah, why?" "I know her" Eddie frowned "how?" "From my old school, I was there for her when she lost her parents and got placed into care" Eddie nodded "right so she'll have you for support?" Chloe nodded "too right".

After lesson Chloe pulled Chlo outside "the new girl, her name is Charlotte Smith" Chlo frowned "what does that have to do with anything?" Chloe rolled her eyes "because she's a close friend" Chlo nodded "when did you last see her?" Chloe shrugged "can't remember" Chloe got her phone and showed her the picture of herself and Charlotte which had been taken the last time they saw each other "wow she looks mega pretty" Chloe laughed "she is" Chlo grinned "have you seen Aubree yet?" Chloe stopped laughing "damn I needs to see my baba" Chlo grinned "let's go".

Arriving in the creche Chloe saw Aubree wide awake and staring around "come on, I need to sit down" Chlo grinned and they sat on the floor by Aubree "Aubree, smile" Aubree started smiling "awh, that's well cute" Chloe grinned "yeah I think so".

It was soon lunchtime so Chloe and Chlo were waiting in the office for Charlotte "how long does it take" Chlo grinned "not very patient are you?" Chloe shook her head "hell no" Chlo started laughing "I need a hotdog" Chloe frowned "you hate hotdogs" "I know I do" Chloe grinned "I seriously think you're pregnant" Chlo frowned "no, I'm seriously not" Chloe raised an eyebrow "yeah,so explain the sudden urge for hotdogs" Chlo shrugged "no idea" Chloe started laughing "Chloe?" Chloe turned to see her mum, Eddie, Chris "oh erm Chlo said something that made me laugh" Chlo frowned "oh thanks" Chloe grinned which made Chlo laugh "anyway girls this is Charlotte Smith" Chloe turned and grinned "look what Eddie dragged in" Charlotte smiled at Chloe "come on Charl" Charlotte walked over to Chloe and Chlo "right let's go, I want you too meet someone cute".

Chloe and Chlo led Charlotte to the creche "why are we here?" Chloe looked at her "because my cute person is in here". Entering the creche Chloe saw Aubree was still awake so she walked over to her and puck her up which confused Charlotte "what's going on?" Chloe turned to Chlo and Charlotte "this is my baby girl, Aubree-Leigh" Charlotte frowned "you had a baby?" Chloe nodded "yeah, although how is a long story".

The bell went which meant it was time for science "be warned, is fit" Charlotte smiled "yeah?" Chlo nodded "although Chloe only has eyes for Max Tyler" Chloe rolled her eyes "that was in the past" Chloe smiled "of course". Entering the science lab Charlotte looked at and grinned "he's hot" Chloe laughed and they sat at the work desk "okay you were right" Chlo burst out laughing "problem Chlo?" "Sorry sir, I was just told something by Chloe" "am I gonna have to seperate you two?" "No sir" Chloe glared "well he may be hot but he's an idiot when it comes to having fun" Charlotte smiled.

Chloe went back to Max's and saw him with paperwork "what you doing?" Max sighed "I'm applying to get my job back at Waterloo Road" Chloe frowned "can you do that?" Max nodded "I should be able to" Chloe smiled "what if you do? What you gonna do then?" Max smirked "toss the rubbish out" Chloe frowned "by that I'm guessing you mean my mum?" Max nodded "if you're back at Waterloo Road then I'm going back home" Max sighed "you don't need to, you're 16 therefore nothing is against the law" Chloe rolled her eyes but smirked.

Rachel went home and saw Eddie and Charlotte outside "hi guys, what you doing here?" Eddie smiled "we were wondering if you, Chloe and Aubree wanted to come for pizza?" Rachel smiled "I'd love to" Eddie grinned "what about Chloe?" Rachel frowned "you don't know?" Eddie shook his head "know what?" Rachel sighed "she's been staying with Max" Eddie frowned again "why?" "Because she doesn't trust Adam around Aubree" "why?" Rachel shrugged "he's obsessed with her, Chloe won't come home unless Adam has gone" Eddie sighed "maybe you should tell him then" Rachel smiled "anyway this pizza? I can go and pick Chloe and Aubree" Eddie grinned "good me and Charlotte will follow you" Rachel nodded.

Arriving at Max's Rachel made her way up the path and knocked the door "mum? What are you doing here?" Rachel smiled "me, Eddie and Charlotte want you and Aubree to come for pizza" Chloe smiled "I'd love too" Rachel smiled "go and get Aubree" Chloe nodded and got Aubree "where are you going?" "Pizza with my mum" Max frowned but nodded "okay".

When they arrived at pizza hut Chloe was beginning to miss being with her mum "how old is she Chloe?" Chloe smiled "2months" Charlotte smiled "she's well cute" Chloe grinned "can you take her a minute?" Charlotte nodded and took Aubree "mum can I talk to you?" Rachel nodded "what's this about?" Chloe smiled "I wanna come back home" Rachel grinned "okay, how about I take you home and me and Eddie go and collect your stuff?" Chloe sighed "yeah" Rachel smiled she was finally getting her daughter back home.

A/N - Hope You Likee xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - I Hope You're Enjoying The Story, Massivee Thanks Too Jasmin Jade For Reviewing The Last Few Chapters xoxo**

Max Tyler had been given his job back at Waterloo road and he couldn't have been more happier about that, he was going to get Rachel Mason out and Chloe back under his control. Since Chloe had moved back home he had hardly seen Aubree and he hated that.

Chloe had been back home for a few days and she was constantly anxious in case Adam tried anything with Aubree. While she was getting ready she received a text message from Max -

**Max - There's a surprise at school for you**

**Chloe - okay, what?**

**Max - if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise**

Chloe rolled her eyes at the text and continued getting ready "Chloe are you ready?" Chloe puck Aubree up out of her cot and walked downstairs where Adam and her mum were "you look nice" Chloe glared at Adam "I'm in my uniform, and if you think girls in their uniform are nice then you need locking up" Chloe walked outside and waited for her mum.

Arriving at school Chloe saw Charlotte and Chlo so she got Aubree out and walked over to her friends "morning" Chlo grinned and held her arms out for Aubree so Chloe handed her over to her "here is the most cutest baby girl on the planet" Chloe grinned "yeah" Charlotte looked at Aubree who was smiling.

Rachel entered her office and frowned when she saw Max sitting at the desk "what are you doing here?" Max smirked "I've been given my position back" Rachel scoffed "so the fact you got my 16 year old daughter pregnant" Max again smirked "well she hasn't made a complaint" Rachel rolled her eyes "and what about what you did to Phillip?" Max grinned "since becoming a father I have changed" Rachel rolled her eyes "yeah right".

Chloe was walking to the common room when someone took her arm and pulled her into an abandoned classroom "what the?" She frowned when she saw Max "what you doing here?" Max smirked "I've been given my job back" Chloe nodded "right, well lurking in empty classrooms isn't the best way to go" Max smirked "yes well off you go" Chloe rolled her eyes and walked out the classroom.

Chloe was in science with Charlotte and Chlo and Charlotte was looking at "stop staring" all she did was grin. Halfway through the lesson Max walked in "I need to have a word with Chloe" Chris looked at Chloe and shook his head "no, this is an important lesson, Chloe can't afford to miss it" Max smirked "well this regards our child" Chloe glared but stood and followed him "what's this about Aubree?" Max looked at Chloe "I want to see her" Chloe looked at him "you can see her on Saturday" Max nodded "is that all?" Max again nodded and Chloe walked off only she didn't go back into lesson. Chris noticed Chloe walk off so left the class "what have you done to her now?" Max smirked "nothing" Chris rolled his eyes "so that's why she's walked off?" Max sighed "I don't know why she did that" Max then walked off "er class I'll be back soon".

Chloe was sitting on the roof when Chris came up "Chloe? Up here again?" Chloe smiled "yeah, sorry" Chris frowned "what's wrong?" Chloe shrugged "why did the LEA let him come back?" Chris sighed "I don't know, is everything alright?" Chloe sighed "remember when I told you I was falling in love with him?" At Chris' nod Chloe continued "I thought if I moved back home then I could forget that I was, but him being here proves that I won't be able to forget that I am" Chris looked at Chloe "is there anyway that someone else could be Aubree's father?" Chloe shook her head "he was the only one I've slept with in the last year" Chris nodded "look, try and keep away from him" Chloe scoffed "that's gonna be hard, Aubree's involved" Chris sighed "ah, that is gonna be difficult" Chloe laughed "yeah" Chris looked at Chloe "I think we should go inside because I'm freezing" Chloe smiled and Chris helped her up "thanks again sir".

Charlotte and Chlo went looking for Chloe and found her with "Chloe we've been looking for you" Chloe looked at her friends "I'm fine" Chlo nodded "when took you out we thought something had happened between the two of you" Chloe grinned "nope, I'm staying celibate" Chlo laughed while Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Chloe went to speak to "sir can I talk to you?" Chris nodded "yeah" Chloe smiled "I just wanted to thank you for the chat earlier" Chris smiled "its my job, support the pupils" Chloe laughed "yeah, well thanks again, and maybe that girl you had a crush on will realise what she's missing out on" Chris smiled "here's hoping".

Chloe went to collect Aubree and take her home "Chloe where are you going?" Chloe looked at Eddie "I wanna go home" Eddie frowned "why?" "Because I don't wanna be here" Eddie again frowned "what's happened?" Chloe shook her head "nothing I just want to go home" Eddie sighed "how about I bring Charlotte round and you two have a girlie night with the little cutie of yours?" Chloe smiled "yeah but I still wanna go home".

Rachel had allowed Chloe to go home and Max heard so when he saw Rachel walk back in he left saying he had a meeting to attend.

Arriving at Chloe's he smirked when he knew she was alone. Knocking the door he waited for about 2minutes when Chloe answered with a crying Aubree in her arms "what are you doing here?" Max sighed "I came to see you" Chloe frowned "why?" Max took Aubree from Chloe "where is her cot?" Chloe sighed "follow me" Chloe led Max upstairs into Aubree's room and settled her "how do you do that?" Max smirked and approached Chloe and kissed her, Chloe kissed back and took him to her room.

Rachel arrived back at the house and frowned when she saw Max's car "what the hell is he doing here?" Rachel got out the car and made her way into the house "Chloe? What the hell is going on?" Chloe came downstairs "what?" Why is Max Tyler here?" Chloe sighed "because I was having trouble settling Aubree and he came to help" Rachel nodded "where is he?" "In the room with Aubree" Rachel moved Chloe out the way and walked upstairs and saw Max in Chloe's room "why are you in here? Aubree's room is next door" Max smirked "Rachel, wasn't expecting you back so soon" Rachel glared "you got her into bed again" Max smirked as Chloe walked in "Chloe why did you do it with him again?" Chloe sighed "Aubree wouldn't settle and I needed help and he was in the area" Rachel sighed "why were you in the area?" Max smirked "its not a crime to visit my child" Rachel rolled her eyes "get out Max" Max left the house leaving Rachel angry with Chloe.

Eddie spoke to Rachel and convinced her that Chloe having Charlotte for a sleepover would be good. When Charlotte arrived Chloe was playing with Aubree "Charlotte's here" Chloe looked up and grinned "hiya" Charlotte smiled "I fancy Bolton Smilie" Chloe looked impressed "wow, has he made a move?" Charlotte shook her head "then you make a move on him" Charlotte nodded and they made plans on how to get Bolton to notice Charlotte.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hope You Like The Update xoxo**

Chloe had decided to walk to school with Aubree that day "mum I'm going" Rachel frowned "why are you walking? I'm leaving in a minute" Chloe sighed "I wanna walk, clear my head" Rachel nodded "alright love, see you at school" Chloe smiled "see you mum" Rachel watched as Chloe left the house with Aubree. After a few minutes Rachel's phone rang, getting it out of her pocket she smiled when she saw it was Eddie -

_(Phonecall) _

_Eddie - how about, me, you Charlotte, Chloe and Aubree all go out tonight? My treat_

_Rachel - that would be lovely, I'll ask Chloe when I see her_

_Eddie - she didn't stay with Max again did she?_

_Rachel - no, she's walking to school today_

_Eddie - oh right, well see you at school_

_Rachel - okay,_

_(Phonecall)_

Rachel hung and smiled she knew her feelings for Eddie were returning "Adam, I'm leaving" Adam came downstairs "sorry love, was sorting something out" Rachel nodded "well Chloe's left" Adam nodded "let's go then".

Chloe arrived at school and saw Max waiting outside "Chloe a word" Chloe frowned but followed Max into the school "what's this about?" Max smirked "why haven't I see you?" Chloe shrugged "that wouldn't be best would it? My mum found you in her house" Chloe went to walk away when Max grabbed her arm and pulled her into him where he kissed her but instead of kissing back she pushed him away "no, this can't keep happening" Max frowned "why not?" Chloe sighed "because, its not right" Chloe walked out the office and took Aubree to creche.

Instead of going to meet her friends she was walking around the school when she saw Charlotte and so decided to see what was happening when what she saw made her gasp they kissed "Chloe what are you doing?" Chloe turned and saw Max "nothing, just thought I saw something" Max nodded "where is Aubree?" "Creche, and I should be somewhere" Max watched as she walked away.

Chloe needed to speak to about Max so she walked towards his classroom smiling when she saw he was in there "sir can I have a word?" Chris smiled "yeah course" Chloe walked into the classroom "what's this about?" Chloe took a deep breath "its Max" Chris frowned "what's he done now?" Chloe shook her head "nothing, him being here, its making me uncomfortable around him" Chris sighed and got his coat and car keys "where's your little girl?" "In the creche" Chris nodded "follow me" Chloe got off the stool and followed Chris to his car "where we going?" Chris smiled "we're getting you away from Max Tyler" Chloe laughed.

Chris and Chloe arrived in town "won't you get into trouble for this?" Chris shook his head "call it the perks of being deputy head" Chloe smiled "lucky you".

Tom had just arrived in registration and saw Charlotte and thought of their kiss this morning "has anyone seen Chloe?" The class shook their heads "Chlo, Charlotte? Have you two seen Chloe?" "No, not since yesterday" Tom frowned "right, stay where you are for now" Tom left the class to go and see Rachel.

Arriving he saw Max and Rachel there "er Rachel, Chloe hasn't turned up for registration" Rachel frowned "is Aubree in the creche?" Tom shrugged "I'll call them" Rachel nodded and Max phoned the creche "Aubree is there" Rachel frowned "then Chloe must be in the school" Tom shook his head "she's not, Charlotte and Chlo haven't seen her".

Chris had brought Chloe a McDonalds breakfast "I'm probably gonna get into so much trouble" Chris smiled "probably" Chloe was about to speak when her phone rang, getting it out she saw it was Max "I should answer this" -

_(Phonecall)_

_Max - Chloe, where are you?_

_Chloe - I'm in town, I'll be back soon, does anyone know you're calling me?_

_Max - get back to school or you're in serious trouble_

_Chloe - yeah yeah_

_(Phonecall)_

Chloe hung up "I'm guessing that was Max?" Chloe nodded "apparently everyone is worried about me" Chris smiled and Chloe continued "so sir, tell me who your secret crush is then" Chris frowned "what secret crush?" Chloe grinned "the one you were telling me about when I told you I was falling in love with Max" "oh, well she's unavailable" Chloe frowned "oh, who is she?" "I'm not saying" Chloe pouted her lip "come on, I told you about Max" Chris laughed "no" Chloe sighed "fine, but you owe me a secret" Chris laughed.

Chris had taken Chloe back to school "thanks for this sir" Chris smiled "no worries, and as for Max, he'll back off soon" Chloe smiled but lost the smile when Max walked over "Chloe with me now" Chloe rolled her eyes but followed him "what?" Max shook his head "not here".

Chloe followed Max to the cooler "now tell me what?" Instead of speaking Max pushed Chloe against the wall "have fun with Christopher?" Chloe smirked "jealous?" Max rolled his eyes "don't be ridiculous" Chloe scoffed "then why have you got me pushed against a wall?" Max didn't speak instead he roughly kissed her and she kissed back, she soon pushed him away "yeah, you're jealous" Max smirked "I want you round mine tonight" chloe shook her head "not happening" Max glared "yes you will" "no I won't".

Chloe left the cooler after her rendevouz with Max and went looking for Charlotte "well, I saw something intresting earlier" Charlotte frowned "what?" Chloe smiled "you kissing a certain Tom Clarkson" Charlotte paled "please don't say anything, Eddie would kick me out" Chloe smiled "he wouldn't, he's not like that" Charlotte smiled "has Bolton said anything about me?" Chloe shook her head "nope" Charlotte sighed "he's not intrested is he?" Chloe smiled "this is Bolton, he plays hard to get" Charlotte nodded.

Max was looking at Chloe's grades when Rachel walked in "ah Rachel, I've been offered the position of teaching" Rachel frowned "yeah right" Max smirked "its true" Rachel scoffed "who have you blackmailed now?" "NoOne" Rachel sighed "well Chloe's back" Max nodded "I've seen her" Rachel nodded.

Chloe was sitting in the common room when Chris walked in "everything alright?" Chloe nodded "what did Max want?" Chloe shook her head "nothing, find out why I left school" Chris nodded "I shouldn't love him but I do" Chris sighed "like I said, you can't help who you fall for" Chloe groaned "its bloody ridiculous" Chris laughed and walked out.

Chloe joined Charlotte and Chlo for PSHE with a supply teacher when Max came walking down the corridor "right I'm your new teacher for this subject and I expect your grades to remain brilliant" Charlotte and Chlo looked at Chloe "you alright?" Chloe nodded and they entered the classroom.

Chloe puck Aubree up and went to leave but before she could Eddie approached her "Chloe, has your mum spoken to you about going out tonight?" Chloe shook her head "no, why?" "Well I offered to take us all out for dinner tonight" Chloe nodded "I'll come" Eddie smiled.

When Chloe got home she got ready into a white dress with boots "Chloe you ready?" "Yeah" Chloe was about to go downstairs when she saw a text from Charlotte -

**Lottie - On Our Way x**

**Chloe - Okay x**

Chloe went downstairs "wow you're making an effort aren't you?" Rachel smiled "Chloe I want to look nice" Chloe laughed "anyone would think you fancy Eddie" Rachel flushed with embarrasment "yeah you're in love" Rachel rolled her eyes. Eddie and Charlotte pulled up and entered the house "you look nice Chloe" "thanks Eddie" Rachel grinned "who's car are we going in?" "How about yours Rach? That way Aubree's carseat is in there" Rachel nodded and they went to Rachel's car. Arriving at the Toby Carvery Chloe noticed Max's car "er can you take Aubree in? I need some fresh air" Rachel nodded and took the carseat from Chloe.

Once everyone had gone in Chloe walked over to Max's car "are you following me?" Max smirked "I thought I told you to come round mine?" Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah well I got invited out" Max smirked again "how about you finish here and then I'll pick you up" Chloe smirked "I'll see" Chloe got out the car and walked in.

Once they had finished their meal Rachel drove everyone back to hers. When they got there Chloe noticed Adam's car "ooh me thinks someone's abit jealous" Charlotte laughed "er girls go in the house" Rachel handed Charlotte the keys and watched as the girls walked in.

Once Rachel was sure the girls were in the house she walked over to Adam "where you been?" Rachel sighed "Chloe and Charlotte wanted to go out for a meal" Adam nodded "right so why did he go?" Rachel frowned "he's Charlotte's foster father, therefore he has too" Adam rolled his eyes "if there's something going on then I will find out" Rachel rolled her eyes "I would never cheat Adam" "I should hope not" Adam got in his car and drove off "I'll get Charlotte and go" Rachel smiled "leave her here tonight, it will be nice for Chloe, take her mind off Max" Eddie nodded and went home.

Chloe had just settled Aubree when her phone vibrated and she saw a text from Max -

**Max - where are you ?**

**Chloe - I'm sorry, I'll come tomorrow**

**Max - I need to speak with you in school tomorrow **

**Chloe - okay**

Chloe and Charlotte stayed up until 1:30 and then Charlotte went into the room Rachel had given her and Chloe climbed into her bed and fell asleep dreading the conversation with Max tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - ThankYou Too Everyone Who Has Reviewed, The Chloe/Max Relationship Is Gonna Continue For A Load More Chapters, But Yeah R&R xoxo**

Chloe had been growing confused about her feelings for Max, she was in love with him but she was starting to like someone else.

That night Chloe,Chlo and Charlotte were all going on a night out and Max was having Aubree although Rachel hadn't been happy about it and she had offered to have Aubree.

Arriving at school Chloe walked over to her friends "this baby gets heavier everyday" Chlo grinned "she gets cuter everyday" Chloe handed Aubree to Charlotte "Chloe I need to talk to you" Chloe turned and saw Max "er Chloe I'll take her to creche for you" Chloe smiled "thanks" Chloe followed Max to the office.

Arriving at the office Chloe wasn't impressed "what now?" Max smirked "your grades are falling" Chloe rolled her eyes "right, is that it?" Max sighed "Chloe, these grades are your future" Chloe scoffed "come on, we both know you don't give a hoot abouut my grades" Max frowned "who says I don't?" Chloe smirked "you just wanted to get me on my own" Max smirked "I will put your grades up" Chloe rolled her eyes "here we go, is this where you say 'I'll put your grades if you sleep with me' always happens" Chloe turned and walked out the office "Chloe I'm not finished" Max stood and followed her out he saw her standing by the door "I said I wasn't finished" Chloe smirked "what are you gonna do?" Max took her arm and pulled her back into the office "don't ever walk away from me again" Chloe grinned.

Chloe left the office and went too see her friends "was Aubree okay?" Charlotte nodded "yeah, fell asleep" Chloe grinned "that kid loves her sleep, where's Chlo?" Charlotte shrugged "something to do with Ben" Chloe nodded "true love" Charlotte laughed "we got registration" Chloe groaned "its annoying" Charlotte took Chloe's hand and pulled her to the class. After registration Chloe made her way to the science lab as she had a free "alright Chloe?" Chloe smiled and nodded "I need something too do for the next hour" Chris laughed "you can help me if you like?" Chloe nodded.

Halfway through Chloe had no idea what she was meant to be helping with "I'm confused" Chris smiled "what with?" Chloe grinned "these chemicals, what are they?" Chris laughed and walked over to Chloe "basically, they're meant to make different colours" Chloe frowned "right, that's confusing" Chris smiled "it is, you'll get the hang of it" Chloe nodded "yeah, no thanks" Chris stood by Chloe "how are things?" Chloe shrugged "they're good" Chris nodded "have you seen Max at all?" Chloe nodded "yeah, he works in the school, and he's Aubree's dad" Chris sighed "must be hard?" Chloe nodded "yeah, but seeing my baby girl makes everything worth while" Chris smiled.

Chloe left the science lab and made her way to the Art room. Arriving she saw Charlotte who had tears in her eyes "what's wrong?" Charlotte sighed "Bolton, he's not intrested in me" Chloe frowned "did he say why?" Charlotte shook her head "I don't think I can face this lesson" Chloe again frowned and watched as Charlotte walked off "er Chloe is Charlotte alright?" Chloe shook her head "she's not feeling well" Kim nodded "in you go".

Halfway through the lesson Chloe received a text from Charlotte -

**Lottie - Can u meet me in the toilets? X**

**Chloe - yeah x**

Chloe put her phone away and went to speak to Kim "miss I need the toilet" Kim nodded and Chloe left to go see her friend.

"Charlotte? You here?" Charlotte walked out one of the cubicles "what's wrong?" "I kissed Tom again" Chloe frowned "oh, how did that happen?" Charlotte sighed "I was upset about Bolton and he was in his classroom and he comforted me, then we kissed" Chloe sighed "look I can't judge can I ? I've been sleeping with Max Tyler" Charlotte smiled "at least you've got something worth holding onto from that?" Chloe frowned "what's that?" "Aubree" Chloe smiled "yeah, she's probably the best thing that's ever happened too me".

Chloe,Charlotte and Chlo made their way to science "I seriously hope we don't have too use those confusing chemical whatsits again" Chlo grinned "guess what?" Chloe frowned "what?" "Me and Ben have set a date for the wedding" Chloe smiled "wow, when?" "Half term" Chloe smiled "I'll be there" Chlo grinned "Charlotte?" "I'll be there aswell" "this wedding is gonna be so much fun" Chloe laughed and they walked into the science lab.

Chloe had received a text from Max saying he couldn't have Aubree that night as he had something to attend "mum, can you have Aubree?" Rachel frowned "I thought Max was having her?" Chloe shook her head "nope, I thought that she could spend the evening with her granny" Rachel sighed "fine" Chloe grinned "thanks mum".

Chloe met with Chlo and Charlotte "right, ready for an epic night out?" Chlo grinned and nodded while Charlotte smiled "let's do it". Arriving at the club Chloe went to buy the drinks "three WKD's" the bartender handed the drinks to Chloe and she walked back to her friends "here is too being us forever" the girls grinned.

After a load of drinks, Chloe was drunk "I need to go" Charlotte frowned "Eddie is picking me up" Chloe shook her head "there's something I need to do" Chlo frowned "what?" Chloe winked "you'll see" Chloe stood and left the club.

Max sat at home drinking and thinking about stuff when the doorbell rang, glancing at the clock he saw the time was 11:45pm so he got up to answer the door "Chloe?" Chloe didn't speak instead she pushed him into the house and kissed him "still gonna blackmail me to get my grades up?" Max smirked and kissed her again, he then pulled her up to the bedroom.

The next day Chloe woke in Max's bed and sighed, she noticed he was still asleep so she got out the bed and got dressed "Chloe?" "I need to go" Max nodded and watched as she left the house.

Chloe arrived home and saw Adam holding Aubree "why are you holding her?" Adam sighed "she was crying Chloe" Chloe took Aubree from Adam "where's my mum?" "Popped out" Chloe glared "I don't want you holding her" Chloe walked upstairs and lay on her bed with Aubree.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Enjoy x**

Chloe arrived at school that day with Aubree and saw Charlotte so she walked over to her "alright?" Charlotte nodded "yeah" Chloe smiled "where's Chlo?" Charlotte shrugged "somewhere with Ben" Chloe laughed "she's in love" Charlotte grinned "yeah, don't blame her". Chlo soon arrived with Ben "well here come the lovers" Chlo grinned "can't help it" Chloe rolled her eyes at the soppiness "yeah don't make me puke up my bacon sarnie" Chlo bobbed her toungue out "wow, mature much" Chlo grinned "right we should head in".

Chloe had taken Aubree to creche and made her way to registration "Chloe you're late" Chloe grinned "sorry sir, had trouble with Aubree in the creche" Tom nodded "right well sit" Chloe took her seat with Charlotte "put your toungue away, you're staring" Charlotte grinned "can't help it" Chloe laughed "okay, I admit it, he's fit" Charlotte grinned "thank you, you admit it" Chloe rolled her eyes but laughed.

Chris had been preparing a lesson when Chloe walked in "everything alright Chloe?" Chloe nodded "yeah, I'm trying to pass my free time" Chris smiled "why not spend it with your little girl?" Chloe grinned "she's conked out asleep" Chris nodded "you can help me if you like?" Chloe smiled and nodded "I'd love too" Chris handed Chloe a pair of goggles "before you touch anything goggles on" Chloe nodded and put the goggles on.

Max was walking to the science lab as he needed a word with Chris. When he was outside he saw Chloe in there and frowned, he continued to watch them and got angry when he saw Chloe give Chris a hug, she was his and his alone. Chloe looked at the clock and sighed "I should go for my next lesson" Chris nodded "thanks for the help".

Max was fuming, he couldn't believe that Chloe was involved with Chris, he knew what to do in order to get at her "Joyce could you send for Charlotte Smith" Joyce nodded.

Charlotte walked to the office and on her way there she saw Chloe,Tom and Chris talking "Charlotte why are you out of lesson?" " sent for me" Tom nodded "well off you go.

Charlotte arrived at the office "you wanted too see me sir?" Max nodded "come in Charlotte" Charlotte entered the office "what's this about?" Max smiled "how are you finding the school?" Charlotte smiled "fine thanks sir, Chloe and Chlo are amazing" Max nodded "that's good" "can I go now?" Max shook his head "no" Charlotte frowned "why not?" Max smirked and walked towards Charlotte "why don't you and I get out of here?" Charlotte shook her head "no thanks" Max smirked "well Chloe has moved on, I don't see why I shouldn't" Charlotte looked at Max "no" Max walked over to Charlotte and kissed her only she pushed him away "don't do that" Max kissed her again "GET OFF ME!"

Chloe,Tom and Chris were talking when they heard Charlotte scream "what the?" Chloe took off and went to the office, barging in she saw Max attempting to kiss Charlotte "what the?" Chris and Tom entered "what happened?" "H-he tr-tried too kiss me" Chloe gasped and glared at Max "he tried too kiss you?" Charlotte nodded and Tom punched him "Tom! No" Tom stopped and turned to Charlotte "let's get you out of here" Tom took Charlotte out leaving Chris,Chloe and Max.

Once Tom and Charlotte had gone Chloe turned to Max "why would you try it on with her?" Max smirked "you've moved onto Christopher, therefore I can move on" Chloe rolled her eyes "you think I've jumped into bed with him? He's been helping me out" Max smirked "that what you calling it?" Chloe felt her anger rise "yeah, that's what I'm calling it" Max looked at Chris "tut tut Christopher, getting a young girl into bed?" Chris rolled his eyes "I thought that was your job Max" Chloe rolled her eyes "you know what I'm getting out of here" Chris nodded and watched as Chloe walked out.

Chris waited for Chloe to be gone out the office before turning back to Max "you've messed that girls life up enough" Max smirked "Christopher, she chose to get into my bed" Chris rolled her eyes "you don't understand do you?" Max frowned "understand what?" Chris looked at him "she's fallen in love with you" Max watched as Chris walked out.

Chloe made her way to see if Charlotte was okay "are you okay?" Charlotte nodded "yeah" Chloe felt guilty "this is my fault" Tom frowned "why is it?" Chloe sighed "because I chose to get involved with him and sleep with him, and I chose to get close to " Tom sighed "Chloe what happened wasn't your fault" Chloe nodded "yeah it is" Chloe walked out the classroom.

Max couldn't believe what Chris had told him, Chloe had fallen in love with him. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to send for Chloe "Joyce can you send for Chloe Mason?" Joyce nodded. Chloe was in science when a note came "er Chloe, you're needed in the office" Chloe sighed "alright" Chris frowned "Chloe can I have a quick word before you go?" Chloe nodded and went outside with Chris "it was Max who sent for you" Chloe smiled "I gathered that" "don't let him manipulate you" Chloe smiled "he won't".

Chloe arrived at the office " sent for me?" Joyce nodded "he's in the office" Chloe entered the office "you wanted to see me?" Max nodded "yes, thank you for coming" Chloe rolled her eyes "what do you want?" Max sighed "Christopher mentioned something earlier" Chloe frowned "what?" Max smirked "that you've fallen in love with me" Chloe gasped "why would he say that?" Max shrugged and smirked "noOne cares for you like I do Chloe" Chloe walked out.

Chloe puck Aubree up and went to leave school when Chris approached her "Chloe where you going?" Chloe looked at Chris with tears "you told him what I told you that I loved him" Chris sighed "I'm sorry" Chloe rolled her eyes "whatever, I'm not staying here, I can't stay here" Chris looked at Chloe "where you gonna go?" Chloe shrugged "anywhere away from this school" Chris sighed "I've got a free afternoon" Chloe frowned "you're telling me because?" "How about I take you home?" Chloe nodded.

Chris took Chloe back "are you gonna be okay?" Chloe nodded "yeah I'll be fine" Chris smiled "I'll tell your mum" Chloe grinned "thanks sir".

Max was fuming that Chloe had left school with Chris "Rachel I'm going on a personal errand" Rachel nodded and watched as Max took his car keys.

Max arrived at Chloe's house and banged the door "what the hell?" Max glared "why did you leave school?" Chloe rolled her eyes "you think I would stay in school after what you heard?" Max smirked "ah that you're in love" Chloe glared "look if you've come here just to wind me up then do one" Max frowned as Chloe shut the door in his face.

Chloe went to check on Aubree who was asleep, she had just made a drink when her phone pinged signalling a text message -

**Max - I'm not leaving until you talk to me**

**Chloe - Whatever, I'll let you in**

Chloe opened the door and Max walked in "are you here to torment me about what I said?" Max shook his head "no" Chloe frowned "what then?" Max sighed "I wanted to see how you were? After the Charlotte incident" Chloe rolled her eyes "you tried to kiss her, you're lucky that Tom only punched you the once" "I know".

When Max had gone Chloe text Charlotte -

**Chloe - R U Okay? X**

**Lottie - Yh, Tom won't tell any1 X**

**Chloe - tbh, I really don't care X**

**Lottie - what's wrong? X**

**Chloe - nothing, I'm gonna sort Aubree, text u l8r X**

Chloe turned her phone off and went to sit with Aubree.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - This Chapter Is The End Of Radam & Reddie Begins Next Chapter, Max Might Seem OOC In This Chapter But That's A One Time Thing & I Own , Who's Only In This Chapter. R&R Please xoxo**

Chloe woke that day feeling mischiveous "Chloe come on" Chloe groaned and got out of

bed, looking at her phone she saw a text message from Max -

**Max - Come to the office when you arrive at school**

**Chloe - Okay**

Chloe got dressed only she decided to change her uniform style to an even shorter skirt, she left three button's un-done on her shirt and knee-length socks with black knee-length, when she was dressed she did her make-up and went to get Aubree "morning too my beautiful baby girl" Aubree gave a toothless grin "come on, we need to prove to your daddy that he doesn't own me". Chloe went downstairs "morning" Phillip looked and choked on his breakfast causing Rachel and Adam to turn to Chloe "what the hell are you wearing?" Chloe smirked "school uniform, well my version of a school uniform" Rachel glared "get changed" Chloe rolled her eyes "I'm 16, therefore I can wear what I like" Rachel sighed "eat your breakfast" Chloe sat at the table "Chloe can you at least button your shirt up" Chloe grinned "I can do, but guess what, I don't want to" Rachel sighed.

Chloe arrived at school and got Aubree out the car "Chloe, do your shirt up" Chloe rolled her eyes "no" Rachel and Adam watched as Chloe walked off with Aubree "she's rebelling, she'll get over it soon" Rachel sighed "I hope so". Walking to the creche Chloe received whistles off the boys "right baby mummy loves you" Chloe handed Aubree to the keyworked and left.

Max was waiting in the office for Chloe when Rachel walked in "problem?" Rachel glared "nothing I can't handle" Max nodded "right". After a few minutes Rachel left the office. No soon as Rachel left Chloe walked in "what?" Max smirked "what are you wearing?" Chloe groaned having had this conversation with her mum "my interpretation of a school uniform" Max frowned and Chloe spoke again "I've decided too prove that you don't own me" Max stood from his chair and walked over to Chloe and grabbed her hand pulling her into him "you can't do this here" Max smirked "my office, my rules" Chloe rolled her eyes as Max kissed her.

Chloe left the office and saw her friends "Chloe?" Chloe turned and saw Bolton "what?" "You look hot" Chloe grinned "thanks B" Chloe walked over to Charlotte,Chlo and Janeece "you look amazing" Chloe smiled Had too prove that a certain idiotic numbskull of executive head doesn't own me" Charlotte frowned as Max was behind her "er Chloe, you might wanna turn around" Chloe turned and saw Max "ah" Max smirked "follow me" Chloe rolled her eyes but followed Max "what?" Max turned to her "idiotic numbskull?" Chloe grinned "yeah, that's what you are" Max frowned and Chloe spoke again "right, I've had enough of this, I'm going and you can either stick me in the cooler all day OR let me off" Max glared "get out of here" Chloe smirked and left the office.

Rachel went looking for Chloe "Chloe I need a word" Chloe sighed and followed her mum "what's this about?" Rachel smiled "I've been called for an emergancy meeting, that's supposedly due to last all day, Adam will be taking you and Aubree home" Chloe rolled her eyes "bye then" Rachel frowned as Chloe walked away.

Max was sitting in the office when Joyce walked in " the cover teacher is here" Max nodded "thank you Joyce" Max watched as the cover teacher walked in "I'm Andrews" Max smirked "I'm well aware of that" Jeff sat down "pupils to be wary of?" Max looked at him "they're all pupils, therefore be wary of them all" Jeff nodded "where is my class" Max stood "follow me" Jeff stood and followed Max.

Chloe was bored in the lesson when the supply teacher walked in "right, I'm and I'm not gonna take any drama from you" Chloe rolled her eyes "hate to break it to you, you're in a school, therefore drama is what you're gonna get" Jeff looked at Chloe "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, or you're going to the cooler" Chloe grinned "Sir, is more threatening than you" Jeff frowned "you haven't seen nothing yet girly" Chloe rolled her eyes "shut up and teach us something, that's your job isn't it?".

Halfway through the lesson Chloe text Charlotte even though she was sitting 2tables in front -

**Chloe - This teacher is a joke! Seriously xoxo**

**Lottie - I know, he keeps eyeing you up xoxo**

**Chloe - Oh man, If its not Tyler its someone else xoxo**

**Lottie - Lol! Cos ur pretty xoxo**

**Chloe - its a curse lol, I'm locking myself in a tower xoxo**

**Lottie - haha, you're awesome! Xoxo**

**Chloe - gotta go, is staring xoxo**

Chloe put her phone away and carried on doing her work "Chloe, what have you done? Apart from texting" Chloe grinned "well I've done more than what half these lot have" Jeff raised an eyebrow "oh yeah?" Chloe nodded "but I haven't done the work you set" Jeff frowned "why not?" Chloe shrugged "I know this already" Jeff glared "well its the work I've set" Chloe rolled her eyes "whatever, this lesson is a pile of crap" Jeff walked over to Chloe "follow me, now" Chloe smirked and got her stuff following to the cooler.

Chloe entered the cooler with Jeff behind her "you think you're clever don't you?" Chloe smirked "no I don't, but I'd rather not have to do work I've already done" Jeff glared "listen I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut" Chloe rolled her eyes "or what?" Jeff smirked "you don't wanna know what I'm capable of" Chloe frowned when Jeff took his jacket off and closed the blinds "what the hell are you doing?" Jeff smirked "showing you what I'm capable of" Chloe had to get out of the cooler.

Max was walking to the cooler and frowned when he saw the blinds were closed he turned and made his way to the science lab "Christopher I need you" Chris looked at Max "what's happened?" Max shook his head "not here" Chris looked at the class and saw Chloe wasn't there "has anyone seen Chloe?" Charlotte and Chlo looked at each other "er Sir, that cover teacher took her out the previous lesson" Max frowned "taken her where?" Charlotte shrugged "I don't know" Chris looked at the class "finish the work sheet" Chris and Max left and went back to the cooler.

Arriving at the cooler Max begun banging on the door "open the door!" Chris attempted to look through a gap in the blinds but couldn't see anything. Chloe didn't know weather to be relieved or annoyed when she heard Max's voice "Tyler won't be able to save you now" Chloe frowned as Jeff walked towards her she knew what she needed to do so when he came up to her she kneed him and attempted to run out the cooler but she had to unlock the door "don't think you can escape" Chloe unlocked the door but Jeff grabbed her "GET OFF ME!" Max and Chris entered the cooler "get your hands off of her" Jeff smirked "important to you is she? That's good" Max glared "I said get your filthy hands off her" Chloe stamped on his foot "ouch you little tart" Max was getting angry "let her go" Jeff shook his head "no" Chloe was getting annoyed so she dug her heel into his foot and he let her go "Chloe" Chloe rushed over to Chris who took Chloe outside "Chloe did he hurt you?" Chloe couldn't speak "Chloe did he touch you?" Chloe nodded.

When Max knew Chloe was out of the cooler he turned to Jeff "I told you to get your hands off her" Jeff smirked "got a soft spot for her have you?" Max glared "you will regret the day you put your hands on her" Jeff grinned "try it". Max locked Jeff in the cooler waiting for the police and went to see if Chloe was alright. Entering the office he saw Chris standing outside "where is she?" "In the office" Max nodded "can you wait for the police?" Chris nodded "yeah, I'm assuming Chloe will be alright with you?" Max glared "you know she will". Max walked in the office and closed the door which made Chloe jump "are you alright?" Chloe shook her head "no" Max pulled her off the sofa and into a hug "he's gone, the police are coming".

Max had asked Chris too take Chloe and Aubree home and he agreed. When Chris dropped them off Chloe turned to him "sir can you come in? I don't wanna be on my own" Chris smiled and nodded. Entering the house Chris was shocked "so this is Rachel Mason's house?" Chloe smiled "yeah".

Chris left and Adam came back "I thought your mum told you I was bringing you back?" Chloe rolled her eyes "leave me alone" Adam frowned "no, you need to learn some respect" Chloe glared "you're not my dad! I'd rather have Eddie boss me around then you" Adam glared "well your mum is with me now, Eddie is long gone" Chloe smirked "what you don't understand is that my mum loves Eddie more than she will ever love you". Rachel entered the house and heard the argument between Chloe and Adam "what the hell is going on?" Chloe turned to her mum "you love Eddie, just admit that you do" Rachel sighed "yes part of me will always love Eddie" Chloe grinned which made Adam angry "then you're gonna have to choose" Rachel frowned "choose?" Adam nodded "me or him" Chloe gasped and Rachel didn't even need to think "him" Chloe grinned and Adam got mad "you choose him over me?" Rachel nodded "yeah, Chloe was right, I still love Adam" Chloe smirked at Adam "see ya" Adam glared at Chloe "this isn't over".

Chloe decided to go out for an hour "mum can you keep an eye on Aubree, I'm just going for a walk" Rachel nodded and Chloe left and found herself walking to Max's but she didn't know why. Arriving she smiled when she saw his car she knocked the door and waited for him to answer "Chloe?" She smiled "I wanted to say thank you for earlier, with that creep" Max smirked and pulled her into the house.

Chloe left Max's went back home. Arriving she saw Eddie and Charlotte were there "oh hiya" Charlotte smiled "are you okay?" Chloe nodded "yeah, I had to clear my head" Charlotte smiled "good" Rachel had no idea what happened and Chloe wanted it to stay that way.

A/N - hope youu likeed the update xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - If You're On Wattpad Then Go + Check Out StrangeDesires Story 'Please Save Me', ThankYou Too Jasmin Jade For Reviewing, And Please R&R xoxo**

Adam wasn't happy, he couldn't believe that Rachel had chosen Eddie over him. That day he arrived in school and saw Chloe playing with Aubree who was sitting on her lap, he decided to talk to her "hiya Chloe" Chloe frowned "what?" Adam smiled "how are you?" Chloe shrugged "fine thanks" Adam nodded "how's your mum?" "Fine" Adam smiled "Chloe can you talk to your mum about me coming back?" Chloe was about to speak when she heard Max's voice "Chloe is everything alright?" Chloe nodded and turned back to Adam "I'm not doing that" Adam sighed as Max walked over "I realise my obsession with Aubree wasn't right, it was because I've never had a baby with me" Chloe rolled her eyes "Adam I really don't care" Adam sighed and walked away.

Max watched as Chloe walked away with Aubree "Max?" Max turned and saw Ruby "yes Ruby hat can I do for you?" Ruby smiled "its nice to have you back" Max smirked "thank you Ruby" Ruby walked away leaving Max watching Chloe with Aubree "she's an amazing mum isn't she?" Max saw Kim standing next to him "indeed she is" Kim smiled "I'm shocked, after everything she went through with her dad" Max frowned "what do you mean?" Kim sighed "I can't say" Max again frowned "Kim what happened?" Kim looked at Max "I can't say" Kim walked away leaving Max to think about what had happened to Chloe.

Chloe sat in the toilets holding the pregnancy test hoping it was negative, she didn't want another baby, "please,please,please" Charlotte and Chlo were waiting for Chloe "Chloe are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" Charlotte frowned "you don't sound it" Chloe smiled "Charl I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute" "okay".

After another 2minutes Chloe looked at the test and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was negative, she left the cubicle and saw Charlotte and Chlo "you took your time" it was then that Charlotte noticed the pregnancy test in Chloe's hand "oh my god" "its alright, I'm not, its negative" Charlotte nodded "if you were though would it be his?" Chloe nodded "come on, we're gonna be late for 's lesson" Chloe groaned but they made their to the science lesson.

Halfway through the lesson Chloe and Charlotte started sending notes -

_**This Lesson Is Draggin - Chl**_

_**I Know, Mead Looks Depressed -Cha**_

_**Awwh! Wonder Why - Chl**_

_**No Idea, Eddie Fancies Your Mum - Cha**_

_**I Know, Ooo Let's Matchmake - Chl**_

_**Lol! Yhh, Make Them 'Reddie' - Cha**_

_**Haa! Ooo Mead Is Lookin' - Chl**_

"Girls I hope you're paying attention" Chloe feigned innocence "course we are sir" Chris smirked "what are we discussing then?" Charlotte frowned while Chloe grinned "those chemical thingy majigs" Chris raised an eyebrow "those 'thingy majigs' are Alkali's Chloe" Chloe smiled "I knew that" Chris smiled "pay attention" Chloe nodded "yes mam, I mean sir" Chlo started laughing which got Chloe started and then Charlotte "er Chloe last time I checked I'm male" Chloe was gone again "ouch, my ribs can't take it" Chris knew he had to calm them down "alright, calm down".

Adam sat in the kitchen debating on weather to do what he was thinking he thought of the positive outcome, Max would be out of Chloe and Aubree's life, and Rachel would have him back, the negative side was Chloe would have to give evidence, he decided that the positive was better so he dialled 999 -

_999 - Emergancy Services, Who Do You Require?_

_Adam - Police_

_999 - one moment, connecting you_

_GMPS - Greater Manchester Police Station, What Seems Too Be The Problem?_

_Adam - I need too report the rape of a 16 year old girl_

_GMPS - Okay, what's the name of the offender and name of the victim_

_Adam - the offender is Max Tyler, Executive Head Of Waterloo Road and the victim is Chloe Mason._

_GMPS - where can we find the offender and victim?_

_Adam - Waterloo Road School_

_GMPS - Officers are on their way_

_Adam - thank you_

Adam hung up just praying Chloe would understand why he did what he did.

Max was sitting in the office when Rachel walked in "Rachel" "Max" Max smirked as Rachel sat down "how's Chloe? I've not seen her in a while" Rachel frowned "my daughter is fine" Max again smirked "all this hostility should stop, me and Chloe have a daughter together" Rachel glared "you wormed your way into her bed" Max looked at Rachel "she came to my bed" Rachel rolled her eyes "whatever Max" Max could see he was winding Rachel "she knows how too keep a man up all night" Rachel scoffed "I don't want to know about my daughter in bed with you" just as Rachel said that and Max grinned "Rachel, stop the jealousy, as I said before, I'm not into used goods, Chloe though" Rachel knew Max was winding her up and it was working "Max just shut up" Max smirked "using Chloe to get at you" Rachel glared "you as good as raped her" Max rolled his eyes "she willingly came to my bed, in fact each time, she willingly came" Rachel glared "leave her alone" "I'm afraid I can't do that, we have a child together".

Chloe was listening to the argument between her mum and Max and Chris walked in "don't go in there, they're arguing again" Chris nodded but before he could speak the police walked in "we're looking for Max Tyler" Chloe frowned "why?" The officer looked at Chloe and smiled "you are?" "Chloe Mason" the officer looked at Chris "Max Tyler where is he?" Max walked out the office "I'm Max Tyler" the officer walked over to Max "Max Tyler I'm arresting you on suspicion of the rape, you do not have too say anything but it may harm your defence, anything you do say maybe given in evidence, something which you later rely on in court" Chloe paled "what?" Chloe looked at her mum "you did this?" Rachel frowned "Chloe I haven't done anything" "Chloe love we need to have a word with you aswell" Chloe nodded "I'm staying here though" the officer nodded "have you got a contact number for your mum" Rachel looked up "I'm her mum" "right, well Chloe is 16 therefore its up too her if she wants you in there" "I don't".

Chloe was in the office with the police "Chloe a couple of questions we need too ask you" Chloe nodded and the officer begun -

Questions :

_**P - Has ever acted inappropriate towards you?**_

_**C - No, never**_

_**P - Has forced you to have intercourse with him?**_

_**C - No, I wanted too, he didn't rape me, if he did, do you think I would have kept his baby?**_

_**P - You have a child with him?**_

_**C - Yeah, I do her name is Aubree-Leigh**_

_**P - Has ever touched you inappropriatley?**_

_**C - No! Everything you've been told is a lie, I wanted too do it**_

_**P - Final question, why did you have sex with him?**_

_**C - He made me feel special, noOne has ever made me feel like that before**_

_**P - Okay Chloe, you can go.**_

Chloe left the office and saw her mum "Chloe?" Chloe glared "leave me alone" Rachel frowned "what?" "You heard".

Adam walked into the office "everything alright?" Chloe looked at Adam "it was you" Adam inwardly smirked "what was?" Chloe rolled her eyes "you rung the police and said Max raped me why would you do that?" Adam sighed "Chloe he did" Chloe glared "no he didn't, I willingly went to his bed and guess what?" Adam rolled his eyes "what?" Chloe smirked "I'd do it all again just to make you annoyed" Adam frowned and Chloe walked out the office.

Chloe puck Aubree up and left school, she wanted to go home away from everything and everyone "Chloe?" Chloe turned and saw Chris "what?" Chris smiled "are you alright?" Chloe nodded "I'm fine" Chris nodded "where you going?" Chloe shrugged "going home, have you heard anything about Max?" Chris shook his head "no" Chloe sighed "suppose everyone knows?" Chris shook his head "noone apart from me, you your mum and Max know" Chloe nodded "I'm gonna go" Chris frowned "I can't allow you too leave without a good reason" Chloe rolled her eyes "no offence, are you gonna stop me?" Chris sighed "Chloe" "no sir I'm gonna go home, where I'm alone".

Chloe went home and when she got there she saw Eddie's car "Eddie?" Eddie smiled "I heard about what happened" Chloe sadly smiled "he didn't" "didn't what?" "Rape me, I wanted too do it" Eddie nodded "I believe you" Chloe smiled "why is life so bloody complicated?" Eddie grinned "always is, Charlotte is worried about you and Chlo" Chloe laughed "they always are" Eddie smiled "they maybe loud but they are your friends" "I know, I'll text them later" Eddie nodded "does your mum know you're here?" Chloe shook her head "I'll tell her for you" Chloe smiled "thanks Eddie, for everything" Eddie smiled "no worries, take care of that little madam" Chloe looked at Aubree and grinned "I will" Chloe watched as Eddie got into his car and drove off.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - I Got The Idea For This Chapter From Series 1, Hope You Like, R&R Please xoxo**

Chloe hadn't spoken to or seen Max since he had been arrested and she didn't know how she felt about that. That day she was going into school with Charlotte as Rachel and Eddie had been on a date which made the two girls happy as they wanted them to be happy.

Walking into school Charlotte asked the question that noone had asked Chloe "has Max been realesed yet?" Chloe turned to Charlotte "I don't know, I haven't spoken too him" Charlotte sighed "its mental, Adam ringing the police" Chloe nodded "I know, what's even more mental was the fact that I got questioned by them about it" "why tell them you were raped though?" Chloe shrugged "I don't know, everyone knows me and they know that I would fight back if anyone tried to do that too me" Charlotte grinned "yeah I know that" Chloe sighed "can we not talk about this? I just wanna forget that it ever happened" Charlotte nodded.

Arriving at school Charlotte noticed Max's car "Chloe, he's back" Chloe frowned and saw what Charlotte was going on about "oh" Charlotte sighed "it'll be alright" Chloe nodded "yeah, must be amazing being accused of rape" Charlotte looked at Chloe "are you alright?" Chloe nodded "I'm fine, I need to take Aubree too creche" Charlotte nodded and Chloe walked off.

Max sat in the office and waited for Rachel to walk in but he got a shock when Kim and Chris

walked in "Max, you're back?" Max smirked "false allegation" Kim nodded "oh right, does Chloe know you're back?" Max shrugged "I don't know" Chris frowned "Max, Chloe was questioned by the police, it scared her" Max glared "it scared her? Christopher I was dragged into a police station and questioned" Chris frowned "she's a 16 year old girl, one you got pregnant" Max rolled his eyes "I never intended for her to get pregnant, but I don't regret my child" Kim frowned "what about this baby that I'm carrying?" Max smirked "how do I know that's my child" Kim rolled her eyes "I know its your baby" Max again smirked and Kim walked out leaving Chris angry "you don't deserve Aubree or that baby Kim is carrying" Max looked at Chris "my child is not your concern" Chris glared "no but Chloe is a pupil of mine, therefore I care" Max smirked "soft spot for her? I had her first and now you want her?" Chris rolled his eyes "grow up Max, you blurred the boundries between pupil and staff the minute you got her into bed" Chris stormed out leaving Max smirking.

Chloe was sitting in the common room alone when Max walked in "Chloe a word now" Chloe nodded and Max sat down "enjoy that did you?" Chloe frowned "enjoy what?" Max smirked "you know what, getting me arrested?" Chloe frowned again "you think it was me who rang them?" Max smirked "I know it was you" Chloe glared "it was Adam who rang them! Not me! If it was me then I wouldn't have told the truth about how you never made me do anything I didn't want to, I would have told them you forced me too" Chloe stood up to leave but Max grabbed her arm "Chloe" Chloe shook his hand off her "get off me" Chloe walked out the common room and made her way to the Art room.

Chloe arrived at the art room and saw her friends "what's wrong?" Chloe looked at her friends "Max, he's blaming me for the police being called" Charlotte frowned "why would he do that?" Chloe shrugged "I don't know and to be honest I really don't care" Chlo smiled "that's my girl" Chloe laughed "right group we make" Charlotte smirked "yeah, we're all a bunch of nutters" Kim walked out "girls lesson began 5minutes ago" Chloe frowned "oh right" Charlotte,Chloe and Chlo went to walk into the class when Kim stopped Chloe "er Chloe, wants a word in his office" Chloe sighed and made her way to the office.

Max was writing something down when Chloe walked in "what do you want?" Max smirked "sit down" Chloe shook her head "I'll stand thanks" Max nodded "I want to apologise for earlier" Chloe rolled her eyes "I'm passed caring" Max frowned "Chloe listen" Chloe glared "look, you accused me of doing something which I never did, how do you think that made me feel? I hate the idea of rape or even accusing someone of that, especially after what my dad did" Max frowned "Chloe what did he do to you?" Chloe sighed "it doesn't matter, forget I said anything" Chloe went to leave when Max stood and closed the door to stop her leaving "Chloe I'm going to ask once more, what did your father do to you?" Chloe glared "leave it, I don't need to tell you anything" Chloe opened the door with force and walked out.

Chloe arrived home and received a text from Charlotte -

***Lottie - Bolton has a car, fancy going for a spin? Chlo's coming & Paul x**

***Chloe - ooo I'm in, I'll ask mum too have Aubree xo**

***Lottie - okay xo**

Chloe walked downstairs "mum can you have Aubree tonight?" Rachel frowned "why?" Chloe grinned "because Charlotte's asked me if I wanna go out with her, Chlo, Bolton and Paul" Rachel sighed and nodded "fine" Chloe smiled "thanks mum" Chloe went back to her room and begun getting ready.

Charlotte and Chlo arrived at Chloe's "hiya" Chloe grinned "mum I'm going" Rachel came out the living room "alright, have fun". The girls met up outside Bolton's "nice car" Bolton grinned "innit, in we get then" Chloe got into the back with Charlotte and Chlo while Paul got in the front.

Chloe let out a sequel of joy when her favourite song came on which was Chipmunk ft Talay Reily - Look For Me so she started singing -

_**You can spend a whole life time trying to find the answer **_

_**I'll be right here with a helping hand out for you **_

_**Ooohhh Ooohhh **_

_**And if you cant find your way **_

_**look for me **_

_**look for me **_

_**look for me **_

_**look for me **_

_**look for me **_

_**If you cant find your way **_

_**look for me **_

_**look for me **_

_**look for me **_

_**look for me **_

_**look for me **_

_**if you cant find your way look for me **_

_**Ohhh Whooahh **_

"You're amazing at singing" Chloe grinned "I'm

not that good" Charlotte smiled "I beg to differ" Chloe rolled her eyes "you should of sung in the talent show" Chloe laughed "one small problem with that" "what?" Chloe grinned "I was pregnant" Bolton smirked "oh yeah" "how could you forget?" Bolton shrugged "I don't know". As Bolton wasn't paying attention he didn't see the truck that was speeding towards the car so he couldn't avoid it when it crashed into the car.

Rachel had just started some paperwork when the phone rang so she went to answer it

_Rachel - hello?_

_Hospital - hello, is this the mother of Chloe Mason?_

_Rachel - yeah, what has she done_

_Hospital - she's been involved in a car accident_

_Rachel - oh my god, is she alright?_

_Hospital - yes she's fine, however we need you to collect her_

_Rachel - I'll be there as soon as possible, what's the hospital ? _

_Hospital - Greater Manchester, She's in the A&E department_

_Rachel - okay thanks_

Rachel hung up and paled she couldn't believe Chloe had been involved in a car accident she had just got Aubree's coat on when the phone rang again -

_Rachel - hello?_

_Eddie - Rach have you heard?_

_Rachel - the car accident? Was Charlotte involved aswell?_

_Eddie - yeah, and Chlo Grainger,_

_Rachel - oh my god, is anyone hurt?_

_Eddie - I don't know, I'm on my way to fetch Charlotte_

_Rachel - I need to fetch Chloe and I've got Aubree_

_Eddie - I'll come and pick you up_

_Rachel - thanks Eddie_

For the second time Rachel hung up. Eddie arrived 5 minutes later "who was driving?" Eddie shrugged "I don't know, I'm betting it was Bolton" Rachel sighed "let's just get the girls and bring them back" Eddie nodded.

Arriving at the hospital Eddie and Rachel headed straight for the A&E department "we're looking for Chloe Mason and Charlotte Smith?" The receptionist looked up "over there" Rachel turned and saw Charlotte and Chloe sitting next to each other and Chloe's head was rested on Charlotte's shoulder so they walked up to them "Chloe?" Chloe looked up and saw her mum "mum" Rachel placed Aubree's carseat down and pulled her daughter into a hug "are you okay?" Chloe shook her head "my whole body is aching" Rachel sighed "its the shock darling, how about we get you home?" Chloe nodded "Miss Mason is it?" Rachel nodded "yeah?" Can we talk alone?" Rachel nodded and followed the nurse into a private room.

Once in the room the nurse turned to Rachel " , your daughter suffered a miscarriage, it was caused by the impact of the crash" Rachel paled "does she know?" The nurse shook her head "not yet, we were waiting for you before we told her" Rachel nodded "well we best tell her". Rachel and the nurse went back to Chloe, Eddie and Charlotte "er Eddie, Charlotte we need to talk to Chloe" Eddie nodded "shall we take Aubree?" Rachel smiled "yeah please" Eddie puck the carseat up and left the cubicle.

Once Eddie and Charlotte were gone the nurse turned to Chloe "Chloe, the reason you had abdominal pain was a miscarriage" Chloe frowned "I was pregnant?" The nurse nodded "3months" Chloe shook her head "I can't have been, I took a test 2days ago, it was negative" the nurse sighed "home pregnancy tests aren't 100% reliable. The reason you miscarried was the impact of the crash" Chloe nodded "can I go home now?" The nurse nodded.

Rachel and Eddie took the girls back to Rachel's "look how about you all stay here tonight? Saves driving" Eddie looked at Charlotte who nodded "yeah alright" Chloe puck Aubree up "I'm going bed, Charlotte are you coming? Bunk in my room" Charlotte followed Chloe upstairs where they both fell asleep not believing what had happened.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - A Future Storyline Coming Up Is Based On One From Series 2. Massive Thanks Too Jasmin Jade For Reviewing. Hope You Like This Update Please R&R xoxo**

Chloe hadn't told Max about the miscarriage and if she was honest she didn't want too. Since the car accident she hadn't wanted to do anything and Rachel was getting worried about her. That day Chloe was going into school with her mum "Chloe come on, time to go" Chloe got off her bed and went downstairs with Aubree "you alright?" Chloe nodded "I'm fine" Rachel smiled "Chlo is going back to school today" Chloe again just nodded "Chloe was the baby Max's?" Chloe rolled her eyes "you know it was" Rachel nodded "let's go yeah".

Arriving at school Chloe saw Bolton "you alright C?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Bolton smiled "look I'm sorry about what happened" Chloe sighed "look I don't wanna talk about it" Bolton frowned "Chloe" Chloe glared "you caused an accident! You weren't paying attention to the road" Bolton was getting angry "it wasn't my fault" Chloe rolled her eyes "yes it was! You were driving!".

Max arrived at school and heard Chloe shouting, he heard about the car accident caused by Bolton, he decided to see what she was yelling at Bolton about "Chloe stop going on at me! It wasn't my fault" Chloe scoffed "whose fault was it then?" Bolton shrugged "I don't know" Chloe glared "you killed someone that night" Max frowned as did Bolton "who?" "My baby" Max was confused "Aubs wasn't there" Chloe rolled her eyes "I know she wasn't!" "Well then" Chloe glared "my unborn baby!" Bolton felt guilty "you were pregnant?" "Yeah was" Chloe walked away not knowing Max had heard everything.

Chloe was waiting in the common room for either Chlo or Charlotte, as she was waiting Kim walked in "Chloe, how are you?" Chloe shrugged "fine I guess" Kim smiled "this is gonna be hard for you, but I'm here if you need too talk" Chloe nodded "thanks miss" Kim left the common room and Chlo walked in "Chlo" Chlo walked over to Chloe "alright?" Chloe nodded "stomach aches like mad" Chlo smiled "you've covered up the cuts well" Chloe sighed "I know, I shouldn't hide it but its scary" Chlo smiled again "I know, too think we almost died" Chloe felt tears sting her eyes "can we not talk about it?" Chlo nodded "where's Charlotte?" "Behind you" Chlo turned and saw Charlotte "you alright?" Charlotte nodded "shocked more than anything" Charlotte looked at Chloe "have you told him?" Chloe shook her head "I don't want too" Charlotte smiled "he has a right too know though" chloe shrugged "no".

Max sat in the office not believing that Chloe had been pregnant and lost the baby "Joyce can you get Chloe Mason up here right away?" "Yes ". 10 minutes later Chloe walked in "what?" Max frowned "you were pregnant?" Chloe nodded "who told you?" Max looked at her "I heard you telling Smilie about it" Chloe sighed "is that it?" Max glared "you were pregnant and you never told me?" Chloe scoffed "how could I have told you if I didn't know?!" Max rolled his eyes "that was 4days ago Chloe you should have told me" Chloe looked at him "whatever" Chloe was about to leave when Max grabbed her and roughly kissed her "stop doing that! Seriously" Max smirked "its my office" Chloe scoffed "its my mum's office aswell and anyone could walk in" Chloe pushed him off her "stop, just stop".

Chloe left the office and saw Bolton "where you headed?" "Tyler wants me" Chloe nodded "see ya" "Chloe wait" Chloe turned to him "what?" Bolton sighed "I'm sorry" Chloe sighed "I will forgive you but I won't forget" Chloe walked off.

Chloe saw Charlotte sitting outside "what's wrong?" Charlotte looked at Chloe with tears "I think I fancy Tom" Chloe sighed "listen, I know how you feel, been there, actually still there now" Charlotte smiled "we make a right pair, both kissed teachers" Chloe laughed "come on, cheer up, you've always got me" Charlotte grinned "thanks" Chloe smiled "for what?" Charlotte shrugged "being there for me, when my parents died and now" Chloe smiled "always here for you" Charlotte hugged Chloe "you are the bestest mate anyone could have".

Chloe and Charlotte carried on sitting outside when Chlo joined them "come on" Chlo sat with them "we're a right bunch aren't we?" Chlo smiled "yeah" Chloe grinned "hey we're the three C's" Charlotte laughed.

Max sat in the office when Rachel walked in "I know" Rachel frowned "know what?" "About Chloe's miscarriage" Rachel sighed "she told you? Max shook her head "I heard her telling Smilie" Rachel nodded "right, she didn't know until after it happened" Max sighed "Rachel the fact she got in that car with Smilie was thoughtless to anyone else, what if she would have died?" Rachel frowned "Max, Chloe didn't know what was going to happen, none of them did" Max scoffed "Smilie knew the risk he took when he had that car and started drinking" Rachel rolled her eyes "well I'm sure Bolton feels guilty but" Max interupted her "guilty? He could of killed your daughter and the mother of mine not to mention 3 other pupils, he should be excluded" Rachel glared "every pupil deserves a chance at redemption" Max smirked "have you forgotten about the ethanol?" "No I haven't but I also know that Bolton didn't mean that" "at the end of the day Max, Bolton has improved a lot" Max rolled his eyes and walked out the office determined to get Bolton excluded.

Chloe went home that afternoon feeling tired "Chloe you alright?" Chloe nodded "I wanna go to sleep" Rachel sighed "go on, I'll wake you for dinner" Chloe smiled and went up to bed where she fell into a restless sleep. When she woke she saw a text from Charlotte -

**Lottie - Hope Ur Okaay, Xo**

**Chloe - I'm fine, thanks, Xo**

**Lottie - good, I do worry Xo**

**Chloe - Bless Ya, I'm All good xo**

**Lottie - okay, text u later, I'm on a fridge raid xo**

Chloe went downstairs and saw her mum "nice sleep?" Chloe shrugged "suppose so" Rachel smiled "you'll be alright soon" "hope so"

**Next Chapter - Max Gets Mad**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - The Storyline From Series 2 Is Gonnaa Start In Chapter 30 Which Is When I Start Series 6, Karen Fisher & Her Kids Will Be In This But Karen Will Be A History Teacher, Rachel Will Still Be Headteacher xoxo**

Chloe couldn't believe there was another talent show, she just hoped that noone would be revealed for having a secret affair with a teacher "Chloe are you ready?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Chloe went downstairs and saw Eddie and Charlotte there "wow, you're here early aren't you?" Charlotte grinned "well Eddie here wanted to see your mum" Chloe laughed "true love" Rachel rolled her eyes "hush girls" Chloe grinned "yeah and with that I'm going" Rachel frowned "aren't you going in with us?" Chloe smirked "no I thought I'd give the love birds some time alone" Charlotte laughed "I'll come with you" Chloe nodded and grinned and they left the house.

Arriving at school Chloe saw Daniella and Aleesha dancing "why you doing that?" Aleesha grinned "for the talent show, we're gonna win" Chloe rolled her eyes "right, well I'm gonna go and let you two carry on acting weird" Chloe walked off with Charlotte behind her "they're so vain" Chloe nodded "I know, but they've always been that way" Charlotte grinned "maybe you should star in the show" Chloe shook her head "yeah no chance" Charlotte frowned "why not? You're amazing at singing" Chloe smiled "maybe so but I don't want too sing" Charlotte groaned "please, it will prove to Danielle and Aleesha that they're not the best in the school" Chloe groaned "do I have too?" Charlotte grinned and nodded "yep and I'll be there cheering you on" Chloe rolled her eyes "you owe me big time for this".

Chloe was sitting in the common room when Chlo walked in "you're singing in the talent show?" Chloe groaned and nodded "I'm only doing it to shut Charlotte up" Chlo grinned "I can't wait for this" Chloe again groaned "I don't wanna do it" Chlo laughed "I'll be there, cheering you" Chloe glared "not funny Chlo" Chlo again grinned "does anyone else know?" Chloe shook her head "nope and its gonna stay that way" Chlo nodded "yeah".

Sitting in science Chloe was working on a song she started writing call 'Give Your Heart A Break' and as she was writing she started singing -

_Don't Wanna Break Your Heart _

_Wanna Give Your Heart A Break_

_I Know You're Scared Its Wrong _

_Like You Might Make A Mistake_

_There's Just One Life To Live_

_And There's No Time To Waste_

_So Let Me Give Your Heart A Break_

"Chloe I hope you're not writing notes" Chloe grinned at Chris "no sir, I wouldn't do that when your lesson is so intresting" Chris smirked "alright carry on" Chloe put the paper with her song on and carried on with her work.

Chloe left science and saw Max with Kim "Kim that baby isn't here yet, therefore I don't have to explain anything to you" Kim frowned "Max this baby is gonna wanna know its father" Max rolled his eyes "Kim I will discuss this with you at a more reasonable time" Kim walked off but before Chloe could walk off Max took her arm "where are you going so quick?" Chloe sighed "its called a lesson, you know something us students have too attend" Max smirked "right well I want you to bring Aubree to mine tonight" Chloe nodded "fine but no funny business".

Chris had been cleaning up when he saw a piece of paper with Chloe's name on so he decided to keep it back and give it her next time he saw her.

Heading to the office he had a meeting with Max "ah Christopher thank you for coming" Chris rolled his eyes "drop the act Max" Max frowned when Chris had some paper in his hand "what's that?" "Something of Chloe's" Max nodded "I'll give it her" Chris shook his head "it says private, therefore I'll give it straight to her" Max again nodded and they started their meeting.

Chloe wasn't in the best of moods, she had lost the paper with her song on "Chloe I think you left this behind in my lesson" Chloe frowned until Chris handed her a piece of paper "you haven't read it have you?" Chris shook his head " its completely private" Chloe grinned "thanks sir" Chris smiled "no worries".

Max stood watching Chloe and Chris talk and frowned he wanted that to stop "Chloe?" Chloe turned and saw Max "oh joy" Chloe walked over to him "you yelled?" Max smirked "I don't want you getting close to Christopher" Chloe smirked "don't be jealous, doesn't suit you" Max noticed the corridor was empty so he pushed Chloe against the wall "I'm not jealous, I just don't like how close you are getting to him" Chloe grinned "that's jealousy talking, never did have you down as the jealous type" Max was getting angry "stop it Chloe" Chloe feigned innocence "stop what?" Max didn't speak, instead he roughly kissed her, when he stopped Chloe was smirking "yeah you're jealous" Chloe pushed Max away and walked off.

Chloe was sitting in the common room when Max walked in "anyone would think you're stalking me" Max glared "Chloe be quiet" Chloe smirked and left the common room to meet with Chlo,Charlotte and Janeece "well here she is, our future winner of the talent show" Chloe groaned "oh god don't" Chlo grinned "you're gonna be fine" Chloe glared " no I'm really not, I hate performing in front of people" Charlotte frowned "then why are you doing this then?" Chloe grinned "too show Danielle and Aleesha they're not as talented as they think".

Chloe went home that day and got changed "mum I'm off out" Rachel frowned "where?" Chloe rolled her eyes "out and Aubree is coming with me" Rachel nodded "be back for 8" Chloe frowned "you what?" Rachel sighed "you're taking Aubree with you and its freezing there" Chloe nodded and left the house.

Arriving at Max's Chloe decided that she didn't want to go in there but she found herself walking up the path and knocking the door "Chloe"

Chloe didn't smile "hi" Chloe entered the house and Max took Aubree out of the pushchair.

2 hours later later and Chloe left Max's and went home. When she got there she saw Adam's car which made her frown.

Entering the house she took Aubree upstairs and went to see why Adam was here "what's he doing here?" Rachel sighed "Chloe" Chloe interupted "no! How can you forgive him for what he did?" "He explained his reasons and I haven't forgiven him, in fact he's here to get his stuff" "oh" Adam smiled "how's Aubree?" Chloe glared "she's fine" Adam nodded "good". Chloe sat upstairs until Adam left and then she went for dinner. After dinner Chloe had a shower and went to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Enjoy xoxo**

Max needed Chloe back under his control and he

had no idea how to make that happen. That day he was driving to school when he saw Chloe walking so pulled up besides her "Chloe" Chloe inwardly groaned "Max, what can I do for you?" Max smirked "get in" Chloe shook her head "no thanks I'll walk" Max frowed "Chloe get it" Chloe rolled her eyes "no" Chloe then walked off leaving Max parked up, he needed her to listen to him.

Chloe arrived at school and saw her mum standing there glaring "why the hell did you leave without telling me?" Chloe rolled her eyes "what's it gotta do with you?" Rachel frowned "Chloe what's wrong?" Chloe glared "nothing I'm fine" Rachel watched as Chloe walked off with Aubree "Rach is Chloe alright?" Rachel shrugged "I don't know, she's been distant from me lately" Chris nodded "you want me to talk too her?" Rachel smiled "if you don't mind" "I don't mind" "thanks Chris".

Max sat in the office when Joyce walked in " , Chloe Mason would like a word" Max smirked "send her in" Joyce nodded and left then Chloe walked in obviously she had been crying "what's wrong?" Chloe scoffed "like you don't know" Max frowned "know what?" Chloe rolled her eyes "you don't know?" Max shook his head and Chloe took a deep breath "my dad he's been arrested for rape" Max was shocked "rape?" Chloe nodded "yeah, apparently it was some girl who didn't want too so she called the police and now I've gotta give evidence because" Chloe stopped and Max frowned "because what?" Chloe glared "you know what I'm gonna say" "I want to hear it out of your mouth" Chloe sighed "he raped me too" Max nodded "how many times?" Chloe frowned "does it matter how many times? He still did it, and now I've got too relive everytime he did" before Max could say anything Chloe walked out.

Chris went looking for Chloe when he saw Max "what have you done to Chloe now?" Max frowned "what are you on about?" Chris looked at him "Chloe's ignoring her mum, hasn't been turning up for lessons" Max was about speak when Rachel approached them "where's Chloe?" Chris looked at Rachel "we haven't seen her yet" Rachel frowned "what? She should be in art with Kim" Max sighed and Chris spoke up "how about we split up and look for her?" Rachel and Max nodded.

Chloe sat in the empty classroom when Kim walked in "Chloe is everything alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah, just thinking" Kim smiled "so that's why you're sitting in an empty classroom in the dark?" Chloe sighed "you know about what my dad did?" Kim nodded and Chloe continued "well he's been arrested for doing it to another girl and now I've got too give evidence against him" Kim frowned "does your mum know?" Chloe shook her head "no and I don't want her too" Kim sighed "Chloe she has too" Chloe rolled her eyes no she doesn't and if you tell her then I'll know I can't trust you" Kim looked at Chloe "she won't find out from me" Chloe smiled "thanks".

Chloe met with Charlotte and Chlo outside "where were you in Art?" Chloe shook her head "it don't matter" Charlotte frowned "is everything alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah fine" Charlotte nodded but she wasn't convinced.

After 10minutes a car came onto the school and Chloe got angry when she recognised it "you're joking me!?" Chlo frowned "what?" Chloe didn't speak instead she stood and went storming towards the car "what the hell are you doing here?" Simon smirked "Chloe I want you to not give evidence against me" Chloe scoffed "do one" Simon again smirked "Chloe I'm your father, therefore you should do what I want" Chloe felt her temper rising "get lost" "now Chloe be nice" Chloe rolled her eyes "like I say do one!".

Chris walked outside and saw Chloe with someone he didn't recognise "girls who's that Chloe is talking too?" Chlo looked at him "her dad" Chris nodded and walked over to where Chloe was "everything alright Chloe?" Chloe turned to him "he shouldn't be here, he's a rapist" Chris frowned "is that true?" Chloe nodded while Simon grinned "oh Chloe quit lying" Chloe went for him so Chris had to grab her "YOU'RE AN EVIL SCUMBAG AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TOO BE LOCKED UP BECAUSE I WILL BE THERE WATCHING" Chris was struggling to hold Chloe back "Chloe calm down" "NO! I WISH HE WASN'T MY DAD!".

Rachel heard someone yelling so she looked outside and saw Chloe being held back by Chris "what the hell?" Rachel went downstairs to sort Chloe out "Chloe behave" Chloe turned to see her mum "NO! I HATE HIM" Rachel looked at Simon "I suggest you leave" Simon looked at Rachel "no I need Chloe's reassurance that she won't do anything" Rachel frowned "what are you on about?" Simon frowned "you don't know?" Rachel shook her head "know what?" Simon smirked "I've been charged with rape and Chloe has been asked evidence against me" Rachel looked at Chloe and watched as Chloe went for him again "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GONNA WATCH YOU ROT!" Rachel looked at Chris "take her inside" Chris nodded and attempted to get Chloe inside "GET OFF ME!" "Chloe calm down" Chloe was fighting against him "no! He should be locked up and I'm gonna make that happen!".

Max heard Chloe yelling so he went to see why "what's going on?" Chris shok his head "later" Max frowned and Chloe started fighting against Chris again "seriously GET THE HELL OFF ME" Chris sighed "not until you're calm" Chloe glared "I would be bloody calm if I could be realeased!" Chris rolled his eyes "Chloe come on, being angry isn't helping anyone" Chloe scoffed "its bloody helping me" "less of the bloody if you don't mind" Chloe rolled her eyes "get off me!" Chris let go Chloe go "are you calm?" Chloe nodded but she took off again "Chloe!".

Rachel was talking to Simon when Chloe came running out "Chloe! Behave" Chloe glared "when he hurts you then you'll know why I'm angry" Rachel sighed "Chloe calm down now" Chloe glared and looked at her dad "go, and I will give evidence against you" Simon got into his car and left.

Chloe went home and went straight up to her room with Aubree "listen baby, I promise that noone will ever hurt you, and if they do they'll have me to deal with" Aubree was looking at Chloe with a smile on her face "yeah you keep smiling for mummy because she loves you so much".

Rachel decided to talk to Chloe about giving evidence "Chloe we need to talk" Chloe rolled her eyes "no we don't" "yes we do about you giving evidence" Chloe sighed "I'm doing it and I don't want you there" Rachel frowned "why not?" Chloe rolled her eyes "because I don't want anyone there" Rachel sighed "I'll wait outside for you then" Chloe nodded "fine".


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Hopee You Likee The Updatee xoxo**

Chloe was dreading that day as it was the talent show and she was regretting auditioning "Chloe are you watching the talent show?" Chloe nodded "yeah, suppose so" Rachel smiled "good" Chloe grinned "wouldn't miss it for the world" Rachel rolled her eyes "let's go".

Arriving at school Chloe took Aubree to creche and went to meet her friends "there's our

star" Chloe grinned "I might not be" Chlo rolled her eyes "you're miles better than Danielle and Aleesha" Charlotte nodded in agreement "what song are you singing?" Chloe winked "for me to know and you too find out" Chlo groaned "you can't do that too me" Chloe laughed "I can and I am".

Max stood in the office looking out the window when Rachel walked in "Max" Max smirked "the talent show" Rachel nodded "let's just hope no other pupil admits you got them pregnant" Max again smirked "that won't happen" Rachel rolled her eyes and sat at her desk where she started her paperwork.

Chloe made her way to the common room as she had a free lesson but before she could get there she was pulled into an empty classroom and turned to see Max "stop dragging me, I'm not a bloody ragdoll" Max smirked "I heard you're performing in the talent show" Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah, and? You scared I'm gonna reveal a secret affair?" Max again smirked "what's your act?" It was Chloe's turn to smirk "for me too know and you too find out" Max frowned "I think you should tell me" Chloe grinned "erm nope" Chloe went to leave the class when Max pushed her against the wall planting his lips on hers in a rough kiss Chloe pushed him away "quit that, you're gonna lose your job" Max smirked "noone saw" Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah, its a school, people walk past all the time" Max smirked and Chloe walked off.

Chloe sat in the common room working on her song when Charlotte walked in "are you alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah, why?" Charlotte smiled "you look pale" Chloe smiled "I'm fine, nerves kicking in" Charlotte nodded "alright" Chloe continued working on the song "you wanna tell me what the song is?" Chloe grinned and shook her head which made Charlotte frown "now I'm scared" Chloe again grinned "you shouldn't be" Chlo walked in "I have my wedding dress sorted" Chloe smiled "yeah?" Chlo nodded and showed the girls the photo of her dress "that's well nice" Chlo grinned "you think?" They both nodded "you should see your dresses" Chloe frowned "they're not peach are they?" Chlo shook her head "I'm not that cruel" Charlotte grinned but lost the grin when she saw that Chloe had paled even more "you sure you're alright? You've gone really pale" Chlo noticed what Charlotte was on about "she's right" Chloe smiled "I'm fine" the girls nodded but they weren't convinced.

Charlotte and Chlo went looking for Chris as they knew he would be able to figure out what was wrong with Chloe "Sir we need your help" Chris frowned "with what?" Charlotte took a deep breath "its Chloe, she's really pale and she looks like she could collapse" Chris nodded "where is she?" "Common room" Chris again nodded "you head to your lesson and tell the teacher Chloe's with the school nurse" the girls nodded and left.

Chris made his way to the common room to help Chloe. Entering he saw her sitting on the sofa and as Charlotte said she was pale "Chloe are you alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah, why?" Chris sighed "no you're not" Chloe frowned "sir I'm fine" Chloe stood off the sofa and went to walk away but she felt dizzy "Chloe?" Chris couldn't finish as Chloe collapsed "chloe?" Chris helped her up and placed her on the sofa "Chloe, Chloe can you hear me?" Chloe nodded "what happened?" Chris smiled "you collapsed" Chloe nodded "okay" Chris frowned "why?" Chloe shrugged "I'm not a doctor" Chris smiled "I think we should tell your mum" Chloe shook her head "no, I wanna do the talent show" Chris frowned "Chloe, your health comes first" Chloe sighed "I promise, as soon as the show is over I'll go to my doctor" Chris looked apprehensive but nodded.

Chloe was backstage getting ready when Charlotte and Chlo came in "you're still doing the show?" Chloe nodded "yeah, why?" Charlotte sighed "you look like you've seen a ghost" Chloe rolled her eyes "look I'm fine and I'm gonna win this thing" Charlotte nodded "well you know we're your cheerleaders" Chloe laughed and finished her make-up.

Chloe had asked if she could go last as she wanted to surprise everyone who didn't know she was singing "and our last act is truly amazing as she wowed even when auditioning, without further ado Chloe Mason" Rachel frowned and looked at Chris "did you know?" Chris smirked and nodded "yeah" Rachel turned back and saw Chloe as the music started -

_**Just a small town girl**_

_**Livin' in a lonely world**_

_**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

_**Just a city boy**_

_**Born and raised in South Detroit**_

_**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

_**A singer in a smokey room**_

_**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

_**Workin' hard to get my fill**_

_**Everybody wants a thrill**_

_**Payin' anythin' to roll the dice**_

_**Just one more time**_

_**Some will win, some will lose**_

_**Some are born to sing the blues**_

_**And now the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Don't stop!**_

Just as the song finished everyone was cheering and Chloe felt dizzy. Charlotte and Chlo were cheering the loudest when they noticed Chloe swaying on the spot "she's gonna collapse" they made their way to the stage just as Chloe collapsed...


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - I'm Uploading 3 Chapters Tonight As I Owe You 3 Chapters, Hope You Likee xoxo**

Chloe had been rushed to hospital as she still hadn't woken up, Eddie had offered to take Aubree back to Rachel's. Arriving at the hospital Rachel had Chris with her for support "why would she just collapse like that?" Chris sighed "she collapsed earlier" Rachel frowned "what? Why didn't you say anything?" Chris looked at Rachel "she begged me not too" Rachel was annoyed "Chris she shouldn't have gone on stage" "I tried to tell her but she's stubborn, like her mum" Rachel smiled "she is" Rachel and Chris continued the wait to hear about weather Chloe was okay.

The results of the talent show had been put on hold until everyone knew Chloe was ok, Eddie had gone to collect Aubree from the creche as he was looking after her until Rachel told him what was happening although Max hadn't been happy about that as Aubree was his daughter therefore she should stay with him while Chloe was unwell but he wouldn't cause a row in front of the pupils or his daughter. Chlo,Charlotte and Janeece were sitting together when Tom came over "have you heard anything?" Tom shook his head "no, Rachel or Chris haven't got in touch" Charlotte sighed and heard Aubree cry so went to help Eddie with her "Eddie shall I take her?" Eddie nodded and handed Aubree to Charlotte "its easy, she misses Chloe" Eddie smiled. Max stood watching Charlotte with his daughter and frowned she was goood with her.

Chloe had just woken up and felt numb "where am I?" The nurse walked in "hiya Chloe I'm Lynn" Chloe nodded "okay, why am I here?" Lynn smiled "you collapsed" Chloe frowned "why?" Lynn looked at her "we've done some tests and you're physically fine, I think it was because you're exhausted, has there been a change of circumstance at home?" Chloe looked at Lynn "I recently had a baby and she wakes every hour and half" Lynn smiled "its probably that" Chloe smiled.

Rachel and Chris were still in the waiting room when the nurse walked in "Chloe Mason?" Rachel and Chris stood "what's wrong with her?" Lynn smiled "exhaustion" Rachel nodded "is she alright?" Lynn nodded "yeah she's fine" Rachel let out a sigh of relief "can we see her?" Lynn again nodded "follow me".

Entering Chloe's room Rachel saw her hooked up to an IV drip "oh love are you alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Rachel smiled "good, what happened?" Chloe shrugged "Aubree waking me, and the fact I've been sneaking out" Rachel frowned "sneaking out where?" Chloe shrugged "out and about" Rachel sighed "Chloe that's not acceptable" Chloe rolled her eyes "I know, I'm sorry" Chris looked at Rachel "how about you get some coffee?" Rachel nodded and left "you gave us a scare" Chloe smiled "I bet, who won the talent show?" Chris shrugged "apparently, they're waiting to see if you're okay" Chloe grinned "wow I'm that loved" Chris laughed "yeah" Chloe looked at him "thanks sir, for everything" Chris smiled "its alright" Chloe was about to speak when Rachel walked in "you're being discharged" Chloe nodded.

Rachel,Chris and Chloe had just returned to the school "wow, everyone is here still?" Chris smiled "everyone is worried" Chloe grinned "I feel honoured" Rachel laughed "come on".

Entering the school they made their way to the hall where everyone was "she's back!" Chloe inwardly groaned as Danielle and Aleesha came running over to her "are you alright?" Chloe smiled "I'm fine" Danielle grinned and turned to Max "sir can you announce the winner?" Max smirked and nodded "the winner by unanimous vote is Chloe" Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled.

Max left the hall and Chloe went after him "Max" Max turned "Chloe are you alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Max nodded and went to walk off "wait" Max turned back to her "what?" Chloe smiled "I should have let you have Aubree today" Max smirked "I had things too do" Chloe rolled her eyes "that's not true" Max turned and walked off leaving Chloe standing there.

Rachel took Chloe and Aubree home "Chloe I'll have Aubree tonight" Chloe sighed "I can't ask you to do that" Rachel smiled "you need your rest, you heard what the nurse said" Chloe nodded "if you're sure, I don't wanna put you out" "you're not" Chloe nodded "thanks, I'm gonna bed now then" Rachel nodded and watched as Chloe walked upstairs.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N -My Document Manager Isn't Working, so I'm copying and pasting, but yeah, hope you like xxo**

**It was the start of a new term and Chloe had dyed her hair red. Rachel and Eddie had made their relationship official and Rachel was contemplating asking him too move in with Charlotte. **

**That day Chloe woke early in order to curl her hair and get ready then get Aubee ready "Chloe wake up" Rachel walked in shocked that Chloe was already awake "you're awake early" Chloe grinned "anything could happen" Rachel rolled her eyes "Aubree is awake" Chloe nodded "before you moan at me I need too tell you something" Rachel frowned "what?" Chloe smiled "Max is having Aubree for a few hours tonight" Rachel sighed "Chloe" Chloe groaned "don't start" "I'm not" "good because its too early" Rachel grinned "come on, bacon is cooking" Chloe grinned "YES!". Chloe went downstairs with Aubree just as Rachel handed Chloe her bacon sandwich "oh the new history teacher is starting today" Chloe nodded "what's her name?" " , her two children are starting today" Chloe again nodded "right and I need this information because?" Rachel glared "I want you too be nice" Chloe grinned "I make no promises".**

**Chloe and Rachel arrived at school at the same time as Eddie and Charlotte "you're keen" Eddie grinned "its a new term, always eager" Chloe rolled her eyes "its too early, I wanna go back to bed" Rachel smirked "tough" Chloe mock-glared "evil" Rachel nodded "has to be done love" Chloe rolled her eyes "and with that, I'm taking this one to creche, Charlotte you coming?" Charlotte nodded "yeah". **

**Once the girls took Aubree to creche they made their way to the common room where they saw Chlo "morning" Chlo grinned "me and Ben eloped" Chloe frowned "eh?" Chlo rolled her eyes "me and Ben went to Gretna green and got married" Chloe was half asleep so she had no idea what Chlo was on about "whoope, Chlo got harried" Charlotte frowned "she got married" Chloe shot up "what?! You got married without us? That's evil" Chlo sighed "I'm sorry, Tom was going on about it and how my mum would react so I text Ben he came too pick me up and we drove there" Chloe smiled "I was kidding, as long as you're happy" Chlo grinned "I am, really happy" Chloe grinned "good".**

**Chloe,Charlotte and Chlo made their way to assembley "this is completely pointless" Chlo grinned "I know, its madatory though" Chloe rolled her eyes "I don't know what that means" Charlotte laughed "it means you have too do it" Chloe nodded "right". **

**Entering the hall Chloe noticed Chris had a smile on his face " got lucky" Charlotte frowned "what makes you think that?" Chloe grinned "look, he's like a dog on heat, and can't keep the grin off of his face" Chlo laughed "you have a radar for that?" Chloe smirked "its obvious he did" the girls sat down and Rachel began the assembley "I'd like to welcome new history teacher " everyone clapped and Chloe noticed Chris pale when a red haired girl walked in.**

**After the assembley Chloe made her way to the common room "Chloe" Chloe turned and saw Max "oh hiya" Max smirked "I'll take Aubree after school" Chloe nodded "right, okay" Chloe continued walking, Entering the common room Chloe started texting Riley as she hadn't spoken to him in ages -**

***Chloe - RILEY! Long time noo speak :3**

***Riley - I know! How's the little one? **

***Chloe - :D she's good and amazingg :D**

***Riley - good, I've gotta go, working, speak soon :)**

**Chloe didn't reply and stayed in the common room until the bell went. Walking to art Chloe saw Chlo but she looked upset "Chlo what's wrong?" Chlo shook her head "no I'm not" Chloe frowned "what's wrong?" Chlo took a deep breath "its been 4years since my mum died and I'm missing her" Chloe pulled her into a hug "your mum would be so proud of you, doing A-Level's and being an amazing daughter to Tom, even if you have got his son living with you" Chlo let out a watery smile "Josh isn't that bad, the brother I never had" Chloe grinned "there we go, now I suggest we go to art before Campbell bites our head off". Arriving at Art Chloe noticed they were the last ones to enter "girls where you been?" Chloe smiled "Chlo was feeling sick so I stayed with her" Kim nodded "just hurry up and get started".**

**Halfway through the lesson Charlotte had finished "er Miss I've finished, can I go to the common room?" Kim walked over and examined Charlotte's work "I don't see why not" Charlotte got her stuff and left the classroom. **

**Making her way to the common room she decided to go and see Tom "hiya" Tom looked up from marking and smiled "alright, aren't you supposed to be in lesson?" Charlotte smiled " allowed me to go too the common room 'cause I'd finished" Tom nodded "keep me company if you like" Charlotte grinned "I'd love too" Tom smiled and Charlotte came to sit by Tom "what have you got too do?" Tom sighed "mark year 9 Shakespeare" Charlotte grinned "boring" Tom laughed "I agree but there's nothing I can do" Charlotte had an idea so she stood and sat on Tom's lap "what are you doing?" "Shh" Tom shushed and Charlotte began kissing his neck "Charlotte we shouldn't" Charlotte sighed "there's noOne around" Tom rolled his but kissed Charlotte back. Tom puck Charlotte up and placed her on the desk where he began unbuttoning her blouse.**

**Chloe had just left art and went looking for Charlotte "hiya Chloe" Chloe turned and saw Chris "oh hiya sir" Chris smiled "good holiday?" Chloe nodded "yeah, was great to spend it with Aubree" Chris grinned "how is she?" Chloe grinned "getting more beautiful everyday" Chris smiled "good, have you seen around?" Chloe shook her head "no, have you seen Charlotte?" Chris shook his head "how about we look for them together?" Chloe grinned and nodded. They had checked the common room but Charlotte wasn't there "if she's not here I don't know where else she could be" Chris frowned "let's go check Tom's classroom" Chloe nodded and they made their way to Tom's room.**

**Tom knew if he and Charlotte didn't stop then it would be harder to later on but it was the heat of the moment, he had placed his hand on her thigh and went to move up.**

**Chloe got to the classroom before Chris so opened the door "what the hell?" Chloe was shocked at what she saw. Tom and Charlotte pulled apart to see Chloe standing there with a shocked expression "Chloe you found them?" Chris walked in "Tom?" Tom paled even more if possible "what the hell is going on?" "This isn't what it looks like" Chris rolled his eyes "what is it then?" Charlotte was lost for words as she buttoned her blouse up "Sir, I'm sorry" Chris glared "save it for " Charlotte paled as did Tom and Chloe knew what would happen "sir don't tell my mum, you never told her when you caught me and Max" Chris sighed "Chloe that was different" Chloe frowned "how? You tell my mum and then she'll have too suspend Tom and Charlotte and then Tom will lose his job" Chris sighed "make sure this doesn't happen again otherwise I will tell Rachel" Tom and Charlotte nodded "Charlotte get out of here" Charlotte and Chloe left the classroom.**

**Charlotte walked in front not wanting to talk about what happened "Charlotte wait talk too me" Charlotte ignored her and carried on walking "Charlotte you can't ignore me, I've been where you are, caught me kissing Max" Charlotte turned to Chloe "you didn't have your best friend catch you though" Chloe grinned "no I had my cousin, look what happened must have meant something too you" Charlotte smiled "it did" Chloe nodded "look we've got another year and half in this place then maybe you can be with him" Charlotte again smiled.**

**Chloe was Aubree free for a few hours so she decided to text Jess, since meeting Chloe and Jess had become good friends -**

**Chloe - Jessicaa! Wuu2 ? X**

***Jess - Chloeee! Homework! Seriously H/W on the first day x**

***Chloe - haha, I'm not doing it, I have Aubree too look after :D x**

***Jess - lucky you! Let me have her Lol! X**

***Chloe -noooo! She's mine :D all mine! X**

***Jess - haahaa, I've gottaa go, gonnaa do this h/w x**

**A few hours later Chloe made her way to Max's to collect Aubree. Arriving she saw his car so knew he was here, walking up the path she took her coat off and knocked the door "Chloe" Chloe smiled "how's she been?" Max smirked "good as gold" Chloe grinned "she's always good" Max invited Chloe in "where is she?" "Sleeping" Chloe nodded "you want a drink?" Chloe smiled "yeah" Max nodded and went to make Chloe a drink while she sat down. When Max returned he handed Chloe her drink "thanks" Max smiled. **

**After a few drinks Chloe decided she should get Aubree an leave "I should go" Max smirked "stay" Chloe smiled "I can't" Max again smirked "yes you can" Chloe groaned as Max started kissing her neck and she liked it so she started kissing him.**

**A few hours later Chloe was getting dressed when Max walked up behind her "Chloe" Chloe turned to him "what?" Max smirked and kissed her "I need too go" Max shook his head "stay" Chloe groaned "I can't" Chloe got Aubree and was about to leave "I've fallen in love with you Chloe" Chloe turned to him "what?" Max smirked "you heard me" Chloe smiled "I heard you but you're just saying that so I'll stay" Max sighed "I'm not Chloe" Chloe sighed "I need too go" Max nodded and watched as Chloe walked out.**

**Arriving home Chloe couldn't believe what Max had told her "Chloe everything alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah, I'm going to bed" Rachel nodded and watched as Chloe went upstairs.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - Hope You Enjoy, I'm Typing Ch32 Now So It Should Be Uploaded Onto Here Soon & Massive Thanks Too Jasmin Jade xx For Reviewing xoxo**

Chloe, much to Rachel's horror and Eddie's humor had dyed her hair pink "why Chloe, why dye your hair that colour?" Chloe grinned "I'm making a statement" Rachel rolled her eyes "what statement is that? How to get Max Tyler to exclude you?" Chloe grinned again "mum, the statement is, everyone is beautiful" Rachel frowned "how is you dying your hair pink saying everyone is beautiful?" Chloe shrugged "I don't know, I was going with the flow" Rachel nodded and Eddie was laughing "where's Charlotte?" Eddie smiled "sleepover with Chlo" Chloe nodded "oh yeah, I forgot" Eddie grinned "weren't you invited?" Chloe nodded "yeah I was but didn't want too go" Eddie nodded "right".

Charlotte was having an amazing time at Chlo's but it was getting harder for her too keep her hands off Tom "Charlotte can I talk to you?" Charlotte nodded and followed Chlo upstairs "Bens text and asked me too meet him" Charlotte frowned "how you gonna get out of here?" Chlo grinned "back door, cover for me yeah?" Charlotte nodded "course" Chlo smiled "thanks" Chlo and Charlotte left Chlo's bedroom and made their way downstairs.

Chlo had been gone for half an hour "Charlotte did Chlo say where she was going?"Charlotte shook her head "no" Tom sighed and poured himself a glass of wine "I shouldn't be asking this but want one?" Charlotte smiled and nodded so Tom poured Charlotte a drink.

After a few drinks Charlotte was feeling tipsy "I think I should stop drink now" Tom grinned "I know" Charlotte looked at him and kissed him and he kissed back "this shouldn't happen" Charlotte frowned "yes it can, noone's around" Tom sighed and took Charlotte upstairs into his bedroom "you sure about this?" Charlotte nodded so they continued.

***TheNextDay***

Chloe had got dressed and put her hair into pigtails curling each one slightly "Chloe you ready?" Chloe sighed "yeah" Chloe looked at Aubree who was crawling around "come on munchkin, time too go" Chloe puck her up and went downstairs "morning pinky" Chloe grinned "less of the pinky if you don't mind" Eddie laughed "your mum's had to leave early so I'm taking you in today" Chloe smiled and nodded "alright, I'll just do Aubree's bottle" Eddie nodded.

Arriving at school Chloe got Aubree out the car "Chloe?" Chloe turned and saw Jess "hiya" Jess grinned "your hair is amazing" Chloe laughed "thanks, my mum doesn't like it though" Chloe turned to Eddie "see you later" Eddie smiled "see you".

After taking Aubree to creche Chloe walked to the common room "pinky!" Chloe grinned at Finn "hush Sharkboy" Finn laughed "suits ya" Chloe smiled "thanks" Chloe noticed Max walking towards her "listen Sharkey I gotta go" Finn nodded and watched as Chloe walked off "who was that girl with the pink hair?" Finn looked at Max knowing Chloe would hate him if he told it was Chloe "I'm waiting Sharkey, who's that girl?" Finn sighed "Chloe" Max nodded and went after Chloe "she's gonna kill you" Finn nodded "I know" Josh laughed "been nice knowing you" Finn sarcastically smiled.

Chloe entered the bathroom and saw Charlotte "what's wrong?" Charlotte smiled "nothing" Chloe frowned "then why you in here?" "Chlo's in there" Chloe nodded "Chlo everything alright?" "Be out in a minute" Chloe frowned "okay". Chlo eventually left the cubicle but she walked out the toilets ignoring everyone.

2seconds later she walked back in "what's wrong?" Chlo held the pregnancy test up and Chloe gasped and Janeece walked in "oh my god" Chloe inwardly groaned "keep it quiet" Janeece nodded "you've only done one test you can't be sure" Chlo looked at Janeece and walked over to her school bag and got a carrier bag out "pregnant, pregnant, pregnant, pregnant and oh yeah, pregnant" Chlo handed the tests to Janeece "alright I don't want your pee on me" Chloe rolled her eyes "what's Ben said?" Chlo sighed "he doesn't know" Janeece frowned "you have too tell him" Chlo rolled her eyes "I didn't say I was keeping it did I? Chloe does an amazing job with Aubree but I'd mess up a baby's life" Chloe sighed "I know how hard it is, finding out you're pregnant, but you'll have the support of us, Tom, Josh and Ben" Chlo sighed "its my body, I'll decide what I do with it" Charlotte looked at Chloe who nodded.

Chloe was walking when she saw Tom " I need too talk too you about Chlo" Tom frowned "what's wrong with her?" Chloe sighed "she's pregnant" Tom paled "where is she?" Chloe shrugged "follow me" Tom nodded and they went looking for Chlo. They found her walking downstairs "alright Chlo? Got anything you wanna tell me?" Chlo looked at Chloe "Chloe" Chloe sighed "I'm sorry, when I got pregnant I was scared too tell anyone" Chloe walked off leaving Tom and Chlo "what have you done?".

Chloe sat in the common room when Max walked in "avoiding me are you?" Chloe smirked "why would I do that?" Max sat down "why dye your hair that colour?" Chloe grinned "because I can" Chloe stood and went to leave when Max grabbed her hand "you can't keep walking away from me" Chloe grinned "watch me" Chloe shook Max's hand off her and walked out the common room.

Rachel was working on some paperwork when Karen walked in "Karen what can I do for you?" Karen smiled "I was just wondering as to how the search for the geography teacher was going" Rachel smiled "not so well" Karen nodded "have you thought about Ruth and Jonah Kirby's father?" Rachel frowned "no I haven't, I'll give him a call" Karen smiled "that's all" Rachel smiled as Karen left the office.

Chloe went home with Eddie and Charlotte as Rachel and Max had a meeting. Arriving there Chloe placed Aubree into the playpen and went to start her homework "Chloe are you gonna be alright? Me and Charlotte have to go now" Chloe smiled "I'll be fine" Eddie nodded "if you need me then call" Chloe sighed "Eddie I'll be fine" Eddie again nodded and he and Charlotte left.

Rachel eventually returned although Chloe could tell she wasn't happy "what's wrong?" Rachel sighed "Max" Chloe frowned "what's he done?" Rachel looked at her "trying to take over the school again" Chloe nodded "right".

Chloe asked her mum to watch Aubree while she went out "where you going?" Chloe smiled "meet Jess, she wants too talk too me about something" Rachel nodded but Chloe was lying, she was going to see Max.

Arriving she knew he was in as his car was there "well this is a surprise" Chloe grinned "I hear you've been giving my mum grief" Max smirked "I wouldn't" Chloe rolled her eyes and pushed Max inside kissing him and he pulled her up to the bedroom.

Chloe returned home and all she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep "Chloe are you alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah I'm fine" Rachel smiled "alright" Chloe sighed "I'm gonna go too bed" Rachel nodded "alright, Aubree is fast asleep" Chloe smiled "okay, night" "night love" Rachel watched as Chloe walked upstairs too bed.

A/N - I Have No Idea What's Gonnaa Happen Next, But Yeah, Hope You Likeed xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - This Is 4 Pages On Wattpad & Only 1000+ Words, But Yeah, Hope You Like xoxo**

Chloe had been fighting against what she was feeling for Max, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it as she had part of him. That day she was going into school with her mum as it was raining "Chloe come on love" Chloe puck Aubree up and left the house "Tom called me last night" Chloe frowned "oh, why?" Rachel smiled "Chlo is having a hard time being pregnant" Chloe sighed in relief thinking that her mum had found out about Charlotte and Tom "well I'm here for her, I've been through pregnancy before" Rachel smiled "yeah".

Arriving at school Chloe got Aubree out the carseat and noticed Chlo and Charlotte "er mum I'm gonna talk too Chlo" Rachel nodded and watched as Chloe walked over to her friends "you alright Chlo?" Chlo nodded "morning sickness" Chloe smiled "its a bitch, especially when you can't eat your favorite food" Chlo grinned "that's what I'm dreading" Chloe laughed "first time I had it, I thought I was giving birth prematurely through my gob" Charlotte started laughing as did Chlo "seriously?" Chloe nodded "yeah, was funny now that I think about it" Chlo smiled "at least I've got you two too help with this" Charlotte smiled "yeah and I'm sure Chloe would let you have Aubree" Chloe grinned "yeah".

Chloe had a free lesson so decided to spend it in the library to catch up on some work that she had missed "alright C?" Chloe smiled at Bolton "alright" Bolton sat down "how's things?" Chloe shrugged "good" Bolton grinned "good".

Max stood outside the library watching Chloe and Bolton and frowned she was his and his alone and he was going to tell her that. Walking back to the office he was in thought about wat he felt for Chloe, she was the mother of his daughter, a daughter he loved and if he was being honest he was falling in love with Chloe.

When the bell rang signalling lesson's Max smirked. 20 minutes into the lesson Max sent a note to Chloe's lesson. When she arrived Max noticed her hair was still pink "you sent for me?" Max smirked "yes I did" Chloe rolled her eyes "I gathered that, why?" Max stood from the chair and spoke to Joyce "Joyce can you go to the staffroom please and tell everyone I'll be there in 30minutes?" Joyce nodded "yes " "thanks".

Once Max was sure Joyce was gone he closed the office door and turned to Chloe who had an eyebrow raised "what?" Max walked over to her and kissed her "what was that for?" Max smirked and kissed her again this time Chloe kissed back with passion.

Rachel was confused as to why Max wanted everyone in the staffroom including Joyce so she made her way to the office. Arriving she saw the door was shut, walking in she was shocked and angry "Chloe?!" Max and Chloe pulled apart to see Rachel standing there with anger visible on her face "what the hell is going on?" Chloe was speechless and Max stood there with a smirk on his face "I think you know what's going on Rachel" Rachel scoffed "Chloe you've been with him again?" Chloe stood there not saying anything "you know what Chloe get out of here" Chloe got her bag and left the office.

Once Chloe had gone Rachel turned to Max "you can't leave her alone can you?" Max smirked "I shouldn't have too, she's the mother of my daughter" Rachel rolled her eyes "yeah well stay away from her, she's in her first year of A-Levels and she doesn't need any distractions" Max again smirked "oh Rachel, she can't stay away from me" Rachel scoffed "yeah right" Rachel turned to leave but Max called her "me and Chloe have a daugjter, and if you think I'm leaving her then you are mistaken" Rachel rolled her eyes and left.

Rachel went looking for Chloe "Charlotte have you seen Chloe?" Charlotte frowned "not since sent for her" Rachel nodded "right thanks" Rachel walked off determined to find Chloe.

Chloe sat in the creche with Aubree when Rachel walked in "I should have come here first" Chloe looked at her mum "what?" Rachel sighed "Chloe you did it with him again?" Chloe rolled her eyes "what do you expect? For him to knock me up and do a disappearing act?" Rachel sighed in annoyance "I don't expect you to continue sleeping with him" Chloe looked at her mum "I can't help it, he makes me feel something" Rachel rolled her eyes "Chloe, he's using you, and the way I see it, you and Aubree are going to be hurt" Chloe sighed "well its not as if I can stay away, he's her father, therefore he has rights" Chloe put Aubree down and left.

Chloe needed to do something so she text Bolton -

_*Chloe - can u get out ur lesson & meet me?_

_*Bolton - yeah, where? _

_*Chloe - music room, I need ur help with somethin _

_*Bolton - b there in 5 innit_

Chloe went to wait for Bolton "what's up?" Chloe grinned "we're going too perform a song on the roof" Bolton smirked "the one we wrote?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Bolton nodded "best get some decks up there innit" Chloe grinned "yeah".

Bolton and Chloe had set everything up and she knew she would get into a heap of trouble for this but she didn't care she needed too do this "ready?" Bolton nodded and Chloe pressed play -

(Song Begins)

**[Chorus - Chloe]**

**I'm turnin the pages**

**Just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**You and me, always together**

**And I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love [4x]**

**[verse 1 - Bolton]**

**Listen, I didn't wanna fall in love, it's too soon**

**I'm falling in love, and it's all 'cause of you**

**And I don't wanna fight it, I kinda like it**

**Love rocks and baby you too**

**Look how you got me feeling**

**Ima wait for this love, no sleepin**

**But loves here to stay, so don't leave it**

**And let it flow until we get seasick (seasick)**

**They say I look better with love**

**But love looks better with us**

**I've met girls around the world**

**But you're the only one I trust**

**Cause Ima stay true to the end too**

**You're not just my girl, my bestfriend too**

**I'm glad your ex left you**

**Left room for me to accept you**

**L-o-v-e**

**[Chorus - Chloe]**

**I'm turnin the pages**

**Just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**You and me, always together**

**And I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love [4x]**

**[Verse 2 - Bolton]**

**Look, l-o-v-e got me falling, falling**

**And this chick got me talking, talking**

**I didn't wanna stand for love**

**But somehow she's got me walking, walking**

**Huh, and I would run for love, have an election**

**Women supporting, supporting**

**But a banner up, me and her**

**Gunna' fight for this love with no stalling, stalling**

**We never had a love like this,**

**You wanna feel my light kiss**

**You eternally feel like this**

**So let it in, don't try, fight it, please**

**I need you to be my star**

**So when you shine I know where you are**

**I'll always wanna feel your heart,**

**Forever and ever, whenever we're apart**

**[Chorus - Chloe]**

**I'm turnin the pages**

**Just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**You and me, always together**

**And I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love [4x]**

**[Bridge - Bolton]**

**They say I look better with love**

**But love looks better with us**

**I've met girls around the world**

**But you're the only one I trust**

**They say I look better with love**

**But love looks better with us**

**I've met girls around the world**

**But you're the only one I trust, I swear**

**[Chorus - Chloe]**

**I'm turnin the pages**

**Just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**You and me, always together**

**And I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love [4x]**

(Song Ends)

Chloe noticed the whole school outside "Chloe get down from there" Chloe grinned and went to walk off the roof "that was good" Chloe smiled "yeah it was, but we should get down" Bolton nodded and they got off.

Rachel,Eddie and Chris were waiting for Chloe and Bolton "do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Chloe rolled her eyes "whatever, needed too be done" Rachel frowned "why?" Chloe shrugged "because I wanted to" Rachel sighed "move" Chloe walked into the hall where Chlo and Charlotte were "you have guts" Chloe grinned "I know" Chlo smiled "that song is amazing" "thanks, me and Bolton wrote it" Chlo grinned "you deserve a medal for that".

Chloe went home and sat on her bed playing with Aubree when Rachel walked in "Chloe what you did on the roof was stupidest thing ever" Chloe sighed "I meant the words of that song" Rachel frowned "you're in love with Max?" Chloe nodded "I know I shouldn't be but I am and you fell in love with my dad at some point" Rachel sighed "I know Chloe but Max, he's older than you" Chloe rolled her eyes "age doesn't matter" "it does in this case, he's a member of staff at the school you attend" Chloe looked at her mum "can you leave please? I wanna be with Aubree" Rachel nodded and left leaving Chloe thinking about things.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - I'm Soo Sorry I've Not Updated In Ages. I Feel Horrible. There's Another 33 Chapters I'm Gonna Attempt Too Post Today. Anyways I Hope You Like The Update xoxo **

Chloe couldn't believe she had been so stupid, she was pregnant again and she knew it was Max's baby again.

That night as it was Sunday Chloe was sitting in her room with Aubree while Rachel was doing some paperwork that needed to be done "Aubs you're the best thing that I've ever done and I don't regret sleeping with your daddy as he gave me you" Aubree was smiling "yeah your smiles are contagious" Chloe got Aubree changed into a onesie and put her in her cot "night beautiful".

Once Chloe was satisfied Aubree was asleep she went downstairs "alright love?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Rachel smiled "is Aubree asleep?" Chloe again nodded "yeah" Rachel nodded "don't you think you should head up to bed yourself?" Chloe sighed and nodded "night" Rachel smiled "night love".

Chloe got into bed and went online she couldn't have this baby, she wasn't ready for another baby so she booked a consultation for Monday at 9:30, she knew it was horrible but noone would find out because she wasn't going to tell anyone, not even her friends.

***TheNextDay***

Chloe woke the next morning and for a moment she forgot that she was pregnant until she saw the piece of paper with the appointment time on, sighing to herself she got out of bed and got dressed, she then got Aubree dressed "come on baba, let's go and enjoy the calm before the storm" Aubree grinned which made Chloe smile "I love you so much". Entering the living room she saw her mum drinking what she assumed was coffee "mum can you take Aubree into school today" Rachel frowned "why can't you?" Chloe sighed "because I have a free and I'm going into town and its too cold for her" Rachel nodded "thanks mum" Rachel smiled and left the house with Aubree.

Once Chloe was sure Rachel was gone she took off her school tie and made her way to the clinic.

Arriving Chloe saw she was the only one there "I've got an appointment at 9:30" the receptionist looked up "how old are you love?" Chloe smiled "16" the receptionist nodded "have you got anyone with you?" "My mum, she's waiting in the car with my little sister" the receptionist again nodded "the nurse will be with you shortly" Chloe nodded and sat down.

"Chloe Mason please?" Chloe stood and followed the nurse into the room "hi Chloe I'm Linda" Chloe smiled "hiya" Linda looked at Chloe "you look scared" Chloe nodded "I am" Linda smiled "you'll be alright" Chloe smiled "now are you sure you wanna do this?" Chloe nodded "I'm not ready for a baby, I know it sounds horrible" Linda interupted "you don't" need to explain too me" Chloe smiled "how about we get this over and done with 'eh?" Chloe nodded.

Chloe left the clinic 45minutes later and she felt incredibly sick but she knew she had to go back to school. Arriving there she knew she was late for her next lesson "Chloe?" Chloe turned and saw Chris "oh hiya sir" Chris frowned "where have you been?" Chloe smiled "I went into town and forgot the time" Chris nodded "ow" Chris looked at Chloe "are you alright?" Chloe nodded "yeah I'm fine sir" "off to lesson then"

Chloe made her way to French and saw Eddie was covering which confused Chloe as he couldn't speak French "Chloe?" "Sorry sir I didn't realise the time" Eddie nodded "go sit down" Chloe sat by Charlotte "where have you been? You weren't in registration" Chloe shook her head "it doesn't matter" Charlotte nodded and continued with her work.

After the lesson Chloe was about to leave when Eddie called her "Chloe can I have a word?" Chloe nodded and waited for everyone to leave "what's up?" Eddie sighed "I was gonna ask you that question" Chloe smiled "I'm fine sir, honest" Eddie nodded "you know you can talk to me about anything and I won't ever tell your mum" Chloe smiled "I know sir" Chloe then did something she never thought she would and hugged Eddie "sometimes I wish you were my dad" Eddie smiled and hugged her back " I'm always here for you Chloe" Chloe smiled "I should go" Eddie nodded and watched as Chloe walked out.

Chloe entered the bathroom where Chlo was "where's Charlotte?" "Toilet" Chloe nodded "Charl are you alright?" Charlotte didn't reply "Charlotte answer me or I'll break the door in" "I'm fine" Chloe nodded and turned to Chlo who shrugged "anyway why do you look ill" Chloe smiled "Aubree kept me awake most of the night" Chlo nodded "is everyone having trouble sleeping lately?" Chloe grinned "you've got Ben too snuggle with though" Chlo laughed "yeah I have". Charlotte eventually left the cubicle "you alright?" Charlotte nodded "yeah" Chloe smiled "good".

Charlotte was walking through the school thinking about things when she saw "Charlotte why aren't you in lesson?" Charlotte sighed "sorry sir, I'm feeling sick" Chris smiled "how about you come and sit in the classroom with me?" Charlotte smiled "if you don't mind sir" Chris shook his head "no I don't" Charlotte followed Chris to the science lab.

Chloe sat in English with and felt another wave of pain in her stomach "Sir can I go outside and get some fresh air?" Tom frowned "everything alright?" Chloe nodded "I'm feeling sick" Tom nodded "I'll come with you" Chloe stood and left the classroom where she saw Max who was walking towards her "Chloe?" Tom left the class "she feels sick, I'm taking her outside for some fresh air" Max nodded "I'll come".

Walking past the the science lab Chloe frowned when she saw Charlotte kissing Chris but hoped Tom or Max didn't see "what the hell?" She was wrong Tom saw and went barging into the classroom punching Chris "crap" Chloe took off into the classroom and saw Charlotte crying "stop! Just stop!" They weren't listening so Charlotte attempted to get in the middle of them "break it up" as Tom and Chris were still fighting they pushed Charlotte who went flying into a work bench "pack it in you idiots!" Tom and Chris stopped when Chloe yelled and watched as she went over to where Charlotte was lying "are you alright?" Charlotte shook her head and whispered into Chloe's ear "I'm pregnant" Chloe gasped "someone give me car keys" the three men looked at her "flip sake, car keys! Give them" Chloe helped Charotte up "fine I'll take the bloody bus" Chris handed Chloe his car keys "where you going?" "Taking her too hospital seeing as she's just been pushed into the corner of the table" Tom walked away from Chris and went to help Chloe with Charlotte "I'll come" Chris looked at Tom "I'll drive, Chloe you stay here" Chloe frowned "no bloody chance, its your fault this happened" Max smirked at Chloe's attitude "fine let's go" Chloe smirked triumphantly.

Arriving at the hospital Charlotte wanted Chloe with her "stay here and try not too fight again" Tom glared at Chris and Chris glared back which made Chloe roll her eyes and followed Charlotte into the room "okay who's the dad?" Charlotte took a deep breath " " Chloe gasped "no flipping way, when did that happen?" Charlotte looked at Chloe "Chlo's sleepover, the one you were invited too but didn't go" Chloe nodded "does he know?" Charlotte shook her head "I only found out an hour ago" Chloe again nodded "look it'll be alright" Charlotte noticed Chloe was looking deathly white and she looked hot "are you alright?" Before Chloe could reply she collapsed "oh god, someone help" Tom and Chris came in and saw Chloe unconcious on the floor "what happened?" "She just collapsed" a doctor came in with a stretcher "we need too find out what's wrong with her" Charlotte watched as her bestfriend was taken out of the room. Charlotte's doctor walked in "Charlotte your baby is fine" Charlotte let out a sigh of relief "what about my friend?" The doctor smiled "she's gonna be fine".

Rachel and Max were in the office when Rachel received a phonecall looking she saw it was the hospital -

_(Phonecall)_

_Rachel - hello?_

_Hospital - is this the mother of Chloe Mason?_

_Rachel - yeah, what's wrong with my daughter?_

_Hospital - she collapsed and we need you too collect her_

_Rachel - I'm on my way_

_(Phonecall)_

Rachel hung up "problem?" Rachel sighed "Chloe collapsed at the hospital, they need me to go and fetch her" Max frowned "did they say why?" Rachel shook her head "I need to get Aubree and go" Max sighed "I will keep Aubree with me" Rachel frowned "I think Chloe will want her with her" Max smirked "I will bring her up the hospital to you" Rachel nodded and left.

When she arrived she saw Eddie there "Eddie what are you doing here?" Eddie looked up "Charlotte was brought here by Tom,Chris and Chloe" Rachel frowned "why?" "Tom and Chris fighting, Charlotte tried to break it up and she got pushed into a work bench, why are you here?" Rachel sighed "Chloe collapsed" Eddie frowned "is she alright?" Rachel shrugged "I'm going to look for her now" Eddie nodded and watched as Rachel went looking for her daughter.

Rachel found Chloe's room and saw Chris sitting with her "Chloe love are you alright?" Chloe nodded but she was staring into space "have they said what's wrong with you?" Chloe again nodded "what?" Chris sighed "she had an abortion and they said it caused a mild infection" Rachel frowned "what? Is that where you were this morning?" Chloe nodded "yeah" Rachel sighed "you should have spoken to me Chloe, I could have helped you" Chloe wiped her eyes "where's Aubree?" "Max is bringing her later" Chloe nodded.

Charlotte knew she had to tell Eddie she was pregnant but she wasn't telling him that Tom was the father "alright princess?" Charlotte shook her head "you're gonna hate me" Eddie frowned "why?" Charlotte took a deep breath "I'm pregnant Eddie" Eddie sighed "I don't hare you, I could never hate you" Charlotte smiled through her tears "do you know if Chloe is alright?" Eddie shook his head "Rachel's with her now" Charlotte nodded "it was scary too see that happen" Eddie sighed "Chloe is gonna be fine, and she'll be able to help you through being pregnant won't she?" Charlotte nodded "yeah".

Max arrived at the hospital with Aubree and went looking for Chloe's room "ah Christopher" Chris looked up "Max, should she be here?" Max nodded "she wants her mother" "she's in there" Max walked into Chloe's room and saw Rachel "hello Rachel" "Max" Chloe looked at Rachel who nodded "I'll take Aubree and go see Charlotte" Chloe nodded and Rachel left "have they said what's wrong?" Chloe took a deep breath "I had an abortion today and it caused an infection" Max frowned "abortion? You were pregnant?" Chloe nodded "yeah I was" Max looked at her "why did you have one?" Chloe shrugged "I'm not ready for another baby, I'm in my first A-Level year and already have Aubree" Max sighed "Chloe" Chloe shook her head "just go, please" Max left determined to become a better person.

Chloe and Charlotte were discharged at the same time "right Eddie I'll take the girls with me, you take Tom and Chris you head home, I'll speak to you both in the morning" Tom and Chris nodded.

Rachel took Chloe and Charlotte back to hers where Chloe got her hot water bottle "what's wrong with you then?" Chloe sighed "abortion" Charlotte frowned "you went alone?" Chloe nodded "yeah, and apparently it caused an infection so I'm off school tomorrow, whoopee" Charlotte smiled and Chloe continued "how did Eddie take your news?" Charlotte shrugged "he's not kicked me out yet" Chloe smiled "he won't" Rachel walked in "what news Charlotte?" Charlotte sighed "I'm pregnant" Rachel frowned "who's the father?" "Just someone I met in a club" Rachel nodded "Chloe you can get off too bed in a minute, I'll keep an eye on Aubree" Chloe rolled her eyes but nodded.

When Eddie had puck Charlotte up Chloe went to bed but not before checking to see if Aubree was alright "night night baby, sleep tight" Chloe climbed into bed in pain but it wasn't as bad as before, she then fell asleep dreaming about if she hadn't have gotten rid of her baby.


End file.
